Another Reason
by Last.one.02
Summary: This story follows Elliot's and Olivia's life together from their first kiss to becoming a family. Even they will have some troubles along the way. I'll rely on the storylines, but I do like playing with them a little. Starts with season six after Elliot's separation. E/O all the way.
1. 8,20 Annihilated

He was walking in haze. He barely registered Munch and Fin coming, but he did saw Olivia coming off the elevator.

„Hey, El, you okay?" she asked.

He just walked by her to the elevator and then outside this building. He is Malcolm, he was in a marriage out of habit and he chose the "other woman", not that he'd call her that. Right now he needed air.

Elliot placed his hands on his knees and he took deep breaths. He needed to calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. One more time.

***SVU***

Olivia looked at Munch and Fin with concern.

"Maybe he finally has gone mental and instead of catching perps he goes straight to killing them," Munch offered.

"Thanks, John," Olivia said and hit his shoulder as she rushed past them to her desk.

She dropped the casefiles she was carrying on her table along with her cup of coffee. Olivia slipped her coat off her shoulders and hanged it. She was about to go over to her partner's desk to figure out what happened before she caught Cragen's eyes. He moved to his office, leaving the door open for Olivia, who was there in seconds.

"What the hell happened?" Olivia asked.

"Case got to him. Malcolm killed his family and his lover," Cragen explained.

"God, no wonder he didn't come home last night," Olivia said out loud.

"He can't work today, I'm considering giving him some leave time and probably sitting down with Huang," Cragen warned Olivia.

"He'll hate that," Olivia said seriously.

"I have no choice, Olivia. He was out of control at the interrogation, I can't have that happening again," Cragen continued.

"I know," Olivia agreed even though she knew she'd suffer from it.

"Go, make sure he is okay and then get back to work," Cragen ordered.

Olivia nod before leaving Cragen's office. She went to her desk, turned on her computer screen and finished her previously abandoned coffee while reading her emails.

"Shouldn't you be saving NYC from your boyfriend?" Munch asked after Olivia settled down at her desk and stayed seemingly calm.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Olivia snapped.

"Take it easy Liv. Munch has never been much of a morning person," Fin tried to ease the atmosphere.

Olivia made a face and stood up. She had every intention of finding Elliot, but he needs time to cool off.

She stood up, glared at John one last time and then turned around to look for Elliot. Before she could get further from her desk she collided with someone.

"El," she gasped after realizing it was him.

"I need you Liv," he said hoarsely.

Before Olivia could respond he tilted her head and met her lips in a raw kiss. Olivia did not take initiative on this kiss nor was she particularly happy about their PDA moment, but she sensed that at this moment her boyfriend needs this. So she gave in to his needs and wrapped one hand around his neck, while the other stayed carefully on his chest.

"After last night I just had to see my kids. Had to make sure they were still breathing. I know I should have come to you after, but I just couldn't, I had to break that son of a bitch," Elliot mumbled to her ear.

"It's okay baby," Olivia said softly.

"I need you, honey. I need to know that I won't lose you. I need to know that if I don't have this job anymore, I'll still have you," He kept on rambling.

"I love you," Olivia whispered to him. She pressed a quick kiss to his jaw and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Love you too," Elliot said, holding onto her as if she was the only thing keeping him alive, but at this moment she nearly as well was.

"Munch, Fin, we got a possible crime scene at Central Park, go see if it's our case," Cragen called from the doorway of his office.

"Benson, Warner wants to see you," he continued.

Olivia took her head from Elliot's shoulder and looked at her boss. Cragen looked at the scene in front of him – Elliot clinging to Olivia and Olivia's eyes begging him to let her help Elliot.

"Stabler go home. You're on leave until Monday and go see Huang before returning," Cragen ordered.

"Captain, I'll handle this," Olivia said and Cragen nod vaguely before disappearing in his office again.

Olivia ran her hands up and down on Elliot's sides.

"El, let me drive you home," Olivia almost begged.

Elliot just shook his head, still not releasing her.

"You need sleep and I need to work. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Olivia tried again.

"Can't sleep. Liv, I need you," Elliot said weakly.

"El, I'll come with you," Olivia decided and moved, so Elliot had to loosen his grip on her.

Elliot nod at his girlfriend in a sign of agreeing and let her go. Olivia grabbed her coat and met Elliot by the elevators.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close again. It's not that Olivia wasn't happy about the affection he was showing, but rules were clear. Cragen was willing to bend them, but one of the conditions was that they'll keep their private life away from work and they had, except today.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Olivia asked as they got into her car.

Elliot shook his head and kept on looking outside. He watched as people rushed to the work, some went for a run or were walking a dog. The city was waking, even though it's only little past 6 am. He looked at the people who will never know about the horrible things he had seen, they won't know about Malcolm and how he killed his wife, lover and kids… And just for a moment Elliot saw himself as Malcolm. He had wonderful kids with Kathy and he found a new woman, the difference is that Olivia is not the "other woman" she is "the woman". At some moments of course his marriage was hard because he felt dead inside and Olivia made him feel alive again, like she had for over 8 years. How close was he to ruining everything just hours ago? If he had taken up on Kathy's offer and stayed… He'd be as bad as Malcolm.

"Elliot!" Olivia almost shouted, bringing him out of his trance.

"What?" he asked.

"Where will I take you? Your place? My apartment?" Olivia asked. "To Kathy and kids?" she added quietly.

"Your place," Elliot decided without second guessing.

Olivia nod and took a familiar route back to her home. She parked down the street and got out with Elliot. She walked upstairs with him, opened the door and let him in.

"Try to get some sleep," Olivia said softly.

Elliot nod and wandered to bedroom, while Olivia decided to make herself another cup of coffee, this was one of those mornings.

"Liv!" Elliot shouted from the bedroom.

Olivia was there instantly. Elliot was already in bed ready to fall asleep.

"Lie here with me," he requested, his big blue eyes pleading.

Unable to say no, Olivia nod and lied on the blankets by his side. She popped herself up on one arm and looked at his tired face.

"When I was seeing kids, I also talked with Kathy. I was so tired and emotional and then she asked me to stay," Elliot said with his eyes closed. He could feel Olivia tense up by his side.

"I almost said yes and ended up in her bed. For a moment I wanted to say yes, but I knew I can't," He confessed.

"I came close to betraying you. Just like Malcolm betrayed his wife," he ended his talk.

"El," Olivia said simply.

"I'm sorry Liv," Elliot apologized.

"Shh, go to sleep baby," Olivia said.

He opened his eyes and met hers. She looked sad, concerned and even scared. Elliot lifted his head from the pillow to meet hers. He kissed her. Unlike the previous kiss in the squad room, this was slow and tender. He flipped them, so he was halfway on top of her, lost in the feeling of her lips against his.

After breaking apart he lowered his head to rest on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. She ran soothing circles on his back as he closed his eyes. Elliot let the feeling of her surround him, to remind him, that she is here and she is alive. He didn't have to wait long before sleep claimed him.

Elliot's snoring was sign Olivia needed to confirm that he's asleep. She kissed his head before unwinding from him, but placing pillow under his head. He moved, but didn't wake up, instead hugged the pillow like he had hugged Olivia before.

***SVU***

"Glad that you found time to see me," Melinda said after Olivia appeared in her office.

"Sorry, Elliot needed me," Olivia apologized.

"I know, Fin called. I gave my findings to him. I believe he's already talking to your suspect," Melinda said.

"I also heard that Cragen was looking for you," the medical examiner added.

"Figured. He has called me like 5 times already," Olivia said, looking at her phone.

"Actually I wanted to see you, so I can draw your blood," Melinda said before Olivia could leave.

"Right," Olivia agreed.

Olivia pulled her sleeve up and Melinda came to her and drew blood from her left hand. Olivia flinched, when Melinda inserted the needle. Olivia had never been a big fan of needles.

"What happened today?" Melinda asked of curiosity. She had vaguely heard that Elliot was on leave, but that's about it.

"Actually I'm wrong person to ask, I was at home, when everything happened," Olivia replied.

"But you are the person, who knows Elliot the best," Melinda stated.

"He let perp got to his head and now he's dwelling on it. First Malcolm seemed to be victim and Elliot identified with him, later it came out that a man killed his girlfriend, wife and kids. El can't get it out of his head, seeing his handiwork was not easy. But I think seeing his kids helped and hopefully he can sleep it off and maybe seeing Huang will help too," Olivia talked about the events. Seeing dead kids was never easy, not to him, not to her, not to anyone she knew.

"Let's hope so. But he has you to make things better," Melinda said, worried about her friend's boyfriend.

"Even I'm not always enough," Olivia said heavily.

Melinda looked at her friend for a moment. She knew Elliot was dwelling on it also because he was like Malcolm – marriage had run it's course and now he's happy with another woman, though Elliot is divorced.

"Seems like I have all that I need," Melinda said pulling the needle out.

She put pressure on the spot before wrapping bandage around Olivia's hand and making sure it was tight enough.

"Try not to use your hand too much today," Melinda said as always, but knowing well enough NYPD detectives rarely took that to heart.

"Sure," Olivia said in agreement.

"And take care of Elliot," Melinda added.

"I will," Olivia said, getting up.

"I'll let you know when results are in," the Medical Examiner called out.

"And I already know what you'll say. I'm healthy," Olivia said as she walked out of the door, bringing a smile to Melinda's face.

***SVU***

Olivia arrived back at the precinct, when Fin and Munch brought in their suspect.

"Glad you decided to finally join us," Munch commented.

"Good to see, that you can function without me," Olivia said back.

"Cragen wants to see you," Fin said.

"So I've heard," Olivia mumbled, when she went back to her desk.

She sat down and read her e-mails, where she found reports from Melinda and CSU team. She went over the case to be prepared.

"Benson," Cragen shouted from his office door.

Olivia looked up and went to her boss. Cragen followed her to his office and closed door.

"I was not mad, when you got together with Elliot. I didn't separate you because I thought you can keep your personal lives out of the office. I trusted you to do your job, despite of your feelings. You and Elliot were close before and that was already a red flag situation, but I was advised to keep you together. Now I'm not so sure. You've been missing all morning, not answering your phone and I know it's because of Elliot. So give me a reason not to split you up?" Cragen asked, obviously unsatisfied with the current situation.

"Maybe the reason why you kept us together in the first place still applies," Olivia said simply.

"You and Elliot work well together and for the past year your relationship has barely been a problem, but cases like this make me regret not splitting you up," Cragen said simply.

"Captain, I'm here and ready to work, but you saw Elliot's state in the morning. I can't ignore it, but even if we were just partner's I'd still care about him," Olivia said.

"And that was the initial problem," Cragen said simply.

Olivia turned her eyes to the floor in front of her, waiting for Cragen to say something. The silence was full of tension, palpable in the air.

"Liv, make sure this doesn't happen again," Cragen finally decided.

Olivia nod and left the office, going to listen interrogation. She really had to keep her personal feelings at home.

***SVU***

Later that night the rapist was arrested and case was closed. This really was one of those rare open and shut cases everybody longed after hard cases like Malcolm was. Munch, Fin and Olivia were finishing up their paperwork at the end of their shift.

They were all startled by Olivia's phone ringing.

"Special victims unit, detective Benson," she said answering the phone.

"Liv, your results are back. I'd like to tell them in person," Warner said at the other end.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Olivia said, confused.

"Great," Warner said before hanging up.

Munch and Fin looked at her with confusion.

"Stabler screwed up again?" Munch asked from his desk.

"No, Warner wants to see me," Olivia said, still in haze.

"Hope you're not on drugs," Fin said, knowing Olivia had her blood tested in the morning.

"Shut up," Olivia said to both detectives still in the squadroom before leaving.

***SVU***

Olivia rushed through the doors to Melinda's office. The doctor was typing up her report, but turned to Olivia and took out some papers, probably her results and waited for the detective to sit down.

"Something wrong?" Olivia asked instantly.

"Wouldn't call it wrong," Melinda said simply.

"So, why'd you wanted to see me?" Olivia asked.

"Your health is fine, though you should eat more iron rich food. All stats are good and you are eligible to work as police officer, but your hCG level in elevater," Melinda said with smile on her face.

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked, curious about the result.

"Congratulations, Olivia, you are pregnant," Melinda said, her smile growing.

"Huh?" Olivia asked, taken back.

"It's probably too early so you haven't noticed, but I suggest you call your OB/GYN and make an appointment," Melinda went on.

"We've always used protection," Olivia said, trying to process this news.

"Condoms are only 97% effective," Melinda explained.

"We haven't talked about kids, I mean he already has 4 and he never said about wanting more, what if he doesn't want it. What if I don't want kids. I'm over 30, risks are higher, what if something happens," Olivia rambled.

"Talk to Elliot, I'm sure he is thrilled. And you have some risk factors, but doctors will keep close eye on you, women over 30 have healthy babies all the time. I'll be okay," Melinda tried to reassure Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"Take one step at the time. Don't stress too much, that's not good. Also you should change your eating habits to healthier food and limit your coffee consumption," Melinda went on.

"Everything will change," Olivia realized.

"For the better. If you need advise you can come to me, I have a teenager at home, but I still know how it's like," Melinda said friendly.

"I will," Olivia agreed.

Melinda offered a smile to shocked detective, before Olivia decided to go back and finish her DD-5 before heading home.

***SVU***

Elliot wandered off the elevators and entered the squadroom, where Fin and Munch were writing in silence.

"Where's Liv?" he asked.

"Warner wanted to see her," Munch offered without looking up.

"Man, you still look like crap," Fin said, looking at Elliot.

"I just need to see her," Elliot said.

"She should be back any minute, she'd been there pretty long," Fin said.

"What if something's wrong with her?" Elliot asked.

"They're probably discussing hair styles or shades of lipstick. You should know women by now," Munch said and stood up to turn in his DD-5 and leave.

"John's right, except I'm positive they're discussing you," Fin said and also finished his report.

Munch and Fin collected their things before leaving Elliot standing alone in the middle of empty room.

"Sit tight, she'll come back any minute," Fin said as he passed his colleague.

As Munch and Fin entered the elevator, Olivia stepped off.

"Your boy-toy is here, probably to confess mass murder he committed in his delusional mind," Munch said to her.

"Shut up, John. Elliot is here," Fin explained before the doors closed and Olivia was out of sight.

Olivia looked back at them and then walked to squadroom, where only Elliot was standing.

"El?" She questioned.

"Liv," he said and rushed to her.

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

"I am now. Had a bad dream. You were killed.." Elliot explained vastly.

"I'm here baby," Olivia assured him.

She closed the distance and put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I keep worrying about you. I don't wanna lose you," Elliot said, hiding his face in her long hair and pulling her tighter into his embrace.

"El, you won't lose me," Olivia said softly.

"I love you," Elliot said to her ear.

"El, I love you too," Olivia replied.

"I keep fighting to keep the city safe. I fight so my kids and you can walk safely on these streets, but I feel like I'm failing every time. We put one guy away but the same time two even worse guys arrive at the scene. I feel like it's no use," Elliot rambled.

"You might have another reason now," Olivia said quietly and pulled away.

She took his hand and guided it to her flat abdomen.

"You're pregnant?" Elliot questioned, his face unreadable.

"Needs to be confirmed, but yes, according to Warner," Olivia said, wary of his reaction.

Elliot kissed her tenderly, her lips soft and irresistible. His free hand went to her back and he pulled her back to him, washing away her doubts about his reaction. She was fool for thinking he doesn't want it.

"Let's go home," he said after pulling away.

Olivia nod.

She walked away from him, took some folders from her desk, turned off the computer and walked back to Elliot, who kissed the corner of her mouth and wrapped his hand around her shoulder, keeping her close as they left the squadroom for the night.

Unbeknown to them, Cragen was still in his office, looking at his detectives with small smile on his face. He was happy for them as he watched them become partners, fall in love, fight these feelings for years and finally getting to a place, where they can be happy together.

Satisfied with the day, he took his coat and turned off the lights in his office and then in the squadroom, leaving for the night.


	2. 8,22 Screwed

**Guess my muse was running around wild as I kept on watching SVU and then got this idea. And now it's time to make a decent story out of it - my first in SVU, so don't be too harsh :) .**

**Enjoy :) . And your opinion is very important.**

**Also be noted, this chapter rating is M! Don't like, don't read.**

**L.**

***SVU***

Olivia Benson was exhausted. She had just talked with Dean about her brother and it looks bad. The court over Darius Parker was taking its toll over them. Everything was just too much. Darius could win, Precinct could lose its trustworthy, the questions were designed to destroy the reputation of decorated detectives and of course all skeletons were about to come out of the closet.

Munch was saying something in distance, when she walked in the squadroom. Elliot noticed that there was something wrong with Olivia and was by her side instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked following her.

"Braden knows about my brother," was her quick response as she took off her coat.

"How?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but Porter's ducking a subpoena and I'm looking over my shoulder," she replied, she was pissed, but keeping her emotions under control.

"I'll be so glad, when this damn trial's over with. I can't think. I can't even focus on my job," Elliot said, his temper raging. He walked away from Olivia.

"Braden would still be on your ass, whether Fin was related to the defendant or not," Munch said, interrupting.

"I don't blame Fin," Elliot said and walked closer to Munch.

"Sure you do," Munch snapped back, defending his partner. "Every day since this started."

"Back off man. The guy's in hell," Munch said strictly to Elliot.

"Fin didn't take the guy's confession. You did and it got thrown out," Elliot accused Munch.

"The Captain was sitting right next to me. Did you raise your concerns with him?" Munch attacked.

Olivia sensed, that this was about to get ugly stepped in.

"Hey, had I been there, I would have taken his confession without a lawyer present too. What are we gonna fight about next, huh?" she said.

Elliot turned away.

"Maybe we should put every case we have on the table and fight about all the mistakes every one of us has made," She went on.

"Braden is already bringing up every mistake we have ever made," Elliot snapped. "Kathleen will be arrested and your aided your fugitive baby brother, god knows what Munch has done, but his ass will not be dragged through the trial," Elliot said with raised voice.

"El," Olivia said faintly, grabbing onto his arm, Elliot ignored it.

"Every arrest we make and every case Novak tries could be thrown out just because the detectives of this precinct are so incompetent that they can't even take a confession," Elliot went on.

"El, I'm not feeling so well," Olivia said, but Elliot kept on ignoring her. She had a strong hold of Elliot's arm just above the elbow and the other hand went to her head, pushing back her hair.

"How many times has Cragen had to pull some strings so you won't be arrested for police violence? How many times have you got violent during interrogation?" Munch shouted back.

Elliot was about to respond, but Olivia's grip loosened and blackness took over as she fainted. Elliot easily caught her before she collided with the floor. He easily picked her up and took her to crib. He put her in bed and noticed for the first time how pale she looked, he could swear she wasn't so pale when she came to precinct before.

"Liv," he called and shook her gently.

No response.

He placed two pillows under her legs and sat by her side.

Elliot stroked her long brown hair and kept on saying her name.

After a few moments she slowly opened her eyes.

"Welcome back," Elliot said.

"What happened?" Olivia asked weakly.

"You fainted. Really scared me for a moment," Elliot explained.

"Sorry," she said.

"At least you managed to calm me down," Elliot said, trying to lighten the mood.

Olivia made a face at his comment.

"Is Fin here already? I need to get up," Olivia said, realizing the situation.

"You are not going anywhere. I'll get you some water, stay here," Elliot ordered.

Olivia didn't protest and so Elliot left. She took the pillows away from under her feet and put them behind her head. She pushed herself up, already feeling better.

Elliot was back in a matter of minutes with a bottle of water, which he handed over to Olivia.

"Drink," he said with a smile.

Olivia took off the cap and took a few good sips.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked as he sat down by her bedside and put his hand on her thigh.

"Better now," Olivia said with a smile.

"You really scared me for a moment. Munch is already working up his conspiracy theories, luckily I wasn't there long enough to hear them," Elliot said.

"I'm sorry. I fine, but you are not. You need to work on your temper, because you can't keep losing it. John was right, you know. You have lost it too many times and honestly I am scared for you. If you get angry, it doesn't affect just you, you know," Olivia said the harsh truth.

"I know. I know. I'm working on it, this case is just too much," Elliot said with a sigh.

"You can't blame Fin. It's not his fault," Olivia said softly.

Elliot nod vaguely.

"I love you," he said.

Olivia leaned towards him and he met her halfway as their lips crashed together. As she pulled away he let his head fall on her shoulder and his hand went to her belly, where their baby was growing.

"I'll try to get my emotions under control," Elliot said.

"Do or do not. There is no try," Olivia said, quoting Yoda.

Elliot let out a laugh, his body shaking for a moment before becoming still again.

"Let's go home El. It's late and we have to be in court tomorrow," Olivia said, gently pushing Elliot's head away.

Elliot nod and moved away from her. He held her hand to help her stand; she rolled her eyes at the gesture, but took his hand nevertheless.

He held the door open for her, when they re-entered the squadroom, where Munch and Cragen were discussing this case.

"Liv, you okay?" Munch asked, when he noticed them.

"Yeah, my nerves are on the edge. I'll be fine once Darius is behind the bars and this trial is done," Olivia said.

"I'm still sending you home. Big day tomorrow," Cragen decided.

Olivia nod and went back to her desk to grab files on their case and her coat. Elliot followed the suit.

"I'm going home too," Elliot stated.

"I'm sure you are," Cragen said with a smile.

Elliot ignored the comment and caught up with Olivia by the elevators, leaving Cragen and Munch alone.

***SVU***

Elliot was already back at the precinct, when Olivia arrived. She threw her coat on a hanger and sat behind her desk, looking at the TV-screen. Current talk show was making them all look bad, now it's Casey's turn to be dragged through the mud.

Fin walked to the room, looking pissed and no-one was trying to say he has no right.

"What'd I say about that?" he said, shutting the TV.

"Hey," Olivia caught his distraction and handed him coffee along with donuts from his favorite place.

"What, are you bringing me my last meal?" He accused.

"No, you're gonna get through this. I want you to know that you have friends around here," Olivia assured, placing her hand comfortably on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Especially for making sure my ex didn't become a fugitive," Fin said.

"Terry's still refusing to testify?" Olivia asked softly.

"Like a rock. Same as always. Won't talk to me," Fin explained.

"She was raped," Munch stated.

Both Olivia and Fin turned to him.

"She told you that?" Fin asked aggressively.

"She didn't have to. How many victims have we seen, who act just like her?" Munch explained.

Before anyone could respond, Captain's voice pulled their attention.

"Let me show you to your desk," he said.

Fin, Munch and Olivia were looking at Cragen, who walked towards them with Lake.

"What are you doing here?" Fin asked.

"Detective Lake is transferring in from Brooklyn SVU. He's gonna pick up our slack during the trial. He's gonna stay here after, so make him feel welcome," Cragen explained.

"Should Fin be concerned?" Munch asked, worried about his partner.

"There's more than enough work for everybody, John," Cragen said simply. "Why don't you do some?" he added.

"Aren't you two due in court?" he asked turning to Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot looked at his watch and stood up.

"Yeah, we're leaving right now," he said.

Cragen nod and went back to his office while Elliot and Olivia headed towards the elevators. Elliot and Olivia didn't say a word until they arrived at the courthouse.

"Elliot, you checked the time two minutes ago. What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Kathy came to see me," he said.

"Everything's okay?" Olivia asked.

"Kathy wants me to come home," he said with a sigh.

Olivia just looked at him.

"I don't think she knows that we're back together," he added.

"Do you wanna go home?" Olivia asked with a heavy heart, wary of the answer.

Before he got a chance to answer, Braden waked to them.

"We're in recess. I won't be calling you today, Ms. Benson," he said with a smirk. "Stabler, you're on after lunch," he said, turning to Elliot.

"Can't wait," Elliot said sarcastically.

"Hold on, you won't be calling me today or you're not calling me at all?" Olivia asked as she followed Braden.

"As long as we haven't arrested, you're still on the hook," Braden said without turning around.

"Well, then you know where to find me," Olivia said and stopped.

"Ah, you know, this is what I miss the most. Camaraderie. Brothers in blue," Braden said as Olivia looked back to see her partner there.

"…even when you clip on the gold shield to your off-the-rack polyester blends. Family. That's what this trial's all about," he went on with his mischievous smile.

"This trial is about your lowlife client, who murdered a mother and her 14-month-old baby," Olivia said, getting serious.

"My client never had a chance, no one to call, no family to believe in him. Or to give him support or the money when he was in trouble. How do you think that makes him feel, Detective?" Braden continued to protect his client despite Olivia's remark.

"Not half as bad as the victim when he stabbed her death, or her son, who he buried alive. Too bad they're not here to tell you about it," Olivia snapped.

Braden took a look at her and then walked away, so did Olivia. Elliot followed her as her phone rang, signaling the arrival of new text message. It was her brother, wanting to meet.

"Liv," Elliot said from behind.

"It's Simon, he wants to meet me," Olivia explained, turning to him.

"Go, I have to testify soon," Elliot said.

"I'll see you later," Olivia said putting her hand on his elbow to give him a moment of comfort before his life was torn into pieces.

Elliot nod and leaned into her touch, he kissed her temple before they went in their separate ways.

***SVU***

Olivia, Elliot, Casey, Fin and Cragen were all sitting in Captain's office. The case was going to hell and they all knew it. Fin was made incompetent, Elliot had to answer for Kathleen's DUI, Casey needed Terri on the stand and Olivia was yet to make an appearance in the court.

"Olivia you go talk to Terri, see what you can do. Elliot IAB wants to sit you down by close of business day today," Cragen said his final words.

"Captain, we need to talk to you, privately," Elliot said and walked to stand behind Olivia, Fin and Casey left closing the door, so Olivia and Elliot could talk to Cragen. Cragen looked just as curious as Olivia did – She had no idea Elliot wanted to talk to Cragen.

"I honestly can't handle more problems right now," Cragen said before Elliot or Olivia could say anything.

"Captain, Braden didn't ask me about my relationship," Elliot said.

"I don't think that's relevant to this case," Cragen offered an explanation.

"He is trying to take down the squad, this is a perfect argument. He could accuse me of adultery and now we're going against NYPD rules," Elliot explained.

"You think he's going to attack me?" Olivia asked, tilting her head, so she was looking at Elliot.

"That's only explanation," Elliot said and shrugged his shoulders.

"He already has me helping my brother…" Olivia thought out loud.

"You helping your fugitive brother is worse crime than Kathleen's DUI. He could put those things on Olivia, maybe drag some skeletons out of her closet and you have no choice but to fire her," Elliot said.

"My superiors know about your relationship and they never saw it as a problem knowing how close you two already were," Cragen assured them.

"I don't want Olivia on the stand," Elliot shouted.

"You think I want any of my detectives being dragged through this trial?" Captain snapped back.

"There is a chance that he won't even call me," Olivia tried.

"But there is a chance that he will. I don't want to put you under any more stress," Elliot went on.

"Is there something else I don't know?" Cragen asked.

"I'm pregnant," Olivia said to captain. "Not invalid or anything. If Braden wants me on the stand I will go there and take what he has to offer," she went on, getting more pissed by the minute.

"Congratulations," Cragen said sincerely, he was truly happy for his detectives.

"Now that the big cat is out of closet, I'll go talk to Terri and then I have some other business to take care of," Olivia said standing up.

Elliot caught her arm, trying to make her stay, seemed like he was not done yet.

"You can sleep on your place or in a hotel, I don't care. I don't wanna see you tonight," Olivia said, freed herself and left Captain's office.

Elliot looked after her before turning to Captain.

"Put her on desk duty," Elliot ordered.

"Sorry Elliot, I can't do that. The rules are very clear, I can't put her on desk duty until she asks for it and knowing Olivia, she won't until she absolutely has to. This precinct already has enough bad publicity, at this moment I can't afford to have any more," Captain explained.

"I'm not putting her in danger," Elliot said.

"You're her partner, your duty is to protect her," Captain said simply.

Elliot seemed not satisfied with this answer.

"You know talking with other person without raging can do wonders," Cragen said and indicated that this conversation was coming to an end.

Elliot nod and went to the door, he took the handle, but then changed his mind and turned around.

"Captain, we haven't told anyone yet," Elliot said quietly.

"And no-one will hear from me. But you can't hide it forever, people have eyes you know," Cragen lightened the mood.

"We have about 6 weeks until it becomes visible," Elliot said knowingly.

"Congratulations once more. Take care of her," Cragen said.

Elliot smiled and left the office.

***SVU***

Olivia managed to get to Terri and she agreed to testify. However, Olivia was not there to hear the testimony. Even though she wasn't called on the stand she realized that she had to take responsibility for her actions. That's why she called Dean and they ended up in Internal Affairs Bureau instead of courtroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked once more.

"It's the right thing to do. I need to reevaluate my commitment to the job," Olivia explained.

"And if it comes from you, the bosses will take it under consideration," Dean argued back

"I gave money to a fugitive. I made a mistake. And if I don't take responsibility, then Braden will hold this over me for my entire career. I can't live like this," Olivia went on explaining.

"If you lose your badge, you won't have a career to worry about," Dean tried to talk Olivia out of it.

"And that's a chance that I have to take. Give them your statement, Dean," She said confidently and walked past him. Dean looked after her, conflicted.

"I'm gonna wait right here," Olivia said softly and sat down on couch.

She nodded once for reassurance – it was the right thing to do. Now she had to wait before she was up and then she'll hear the verdict, probably suspension, maybe reassigned, but also she could lose her badge.

***SVU***

Olivia drove home. She heard about verdict – Darius walks. Seems like all of this was for no reason – the killer walks, Kathleen will be arrested, Cragen will be ripped a new one and her career as a detective might be over.

She reached her apartment, unlocked the door and sat down on a couch. She placed her cell phone on the coffee table and kept on looking at it. It's late, but she's sure that IAB will be calling today – they promised a quick investigation.

As she sat there she was thinking if Elliot was going to come to her, after all she told him not to, but she had said that before. She knew he went home to be there for Kathleen and Kathy, when uniforms came for Kathleen. Maybe he needs to be with his family tonight or maybe he wants to be alone at his apartment. Despite stable relationship between Olivia and Elliot, they are still living in different apartments; after all there are days when at least one of them needs to be alone.

There was a knock on the door.

Olivia went to the door and opened it.

Elliot.

"Kathleen was arrested," he said heavily.

"I know," She said quietly.

Elliot walked in, straight to her embrace. He pulled her close to him and breathed her in.

"Wasn't sure you wanted to see me," Elliot said to her hair.

"Me neither," Olivia whispered.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you before Cragen, but there was no time," Elliot explained.

"Yeah, you should have," Olivia agreed.

"You are a grown-up woman and you are capable of making decisions of your own, but I want to keep you safe. You are used to be independent, but you don't have to be anymore. I'm here. I will respect the choices you make and support you. I promise not to go behind your back ever again, I'm just trying to keep you safe. I wouldn't survive losing you. I love you Liv," Elliot explained, knowing she probably is still angry.

Olivia nod against his chest – he was just looking after her.

Elliot released her and closed the door. Olivia took in her position sitting on the couch staring at her phone.

"Where have you been whole day?" Elliot asked, when he took off his coat and opened the refrigerator.

"Had some unfinished business," She said avoiding the subject.

"Did you finish them?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I did," Olivia replied, hoping Elliot would drop the subject.

Her phone rang and Olivia already knew who it was. Elliot found some leftover pasta and warmed it up before he joined her on the couch.

"Who was that?" he asked and started eating.

"IAB," Olivia answered simply.

Elliot's eyes widened as he looked at her with puzzled face.

"Guess you won't have to worry about me for 75 days, because that's how long I'll be suspended effective immediately," Olivia repeated her punishment to Elliot.

"What did you do?" Elliot asked.

"I helped my fugitive brother. I was at IAB before, first Dean gave his statement and then I did," Olivia explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked, still shocked.

"You had Kathleen to worry about and I didn't want to get you wrapped in this too. This was my problem and I had to take care of it," Olivia continued.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Elliot asked with raised voice.

"Get what?" Olivia asked, irritated.

"We're supposed to make these decisions together. You're supposed to turn to me, not to agent Porter. Liv, you are not making decisions just for yourself anymore," Elliot almost shouted.

"El, I had to take responsibility, there is nothing to discuss. I needed Dean to give his statement," Olivia fired back.

"Of course he would come and do what you want, can't you see, he's just trying to get into your pants," Elliot raged.

"You need to calm down or leave, I'm not dealing with your rage today," Olivia said confidently and stood up, she went to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

It seemed like hours later, when Elliot entered the bedroom. Olivia was already under the covers seemingly asleep, when Elliot joined her. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers next to her. He moved closer to Olivia and wrapped his arm around her.

"You know we have a lot of things to work out," Olivia said.

Of course she was not asleep.

"I know," Elliot agreed.

"Everything is changing," she stated.

"We just move along the way and take one step at the time. It'll be okay," Elliot said comfortingly.

Olivia didn't respond.

Elliot moved his lips to her shoulder and started kissing her soft skin there moving towards her neck. She let out an involuntary moan as he kissed her right behind the ear. Elliot gained confidence and moved to her jaw, dropping kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. He gently turned her, so she was on her back, when he pressed his lips to hers.

He kissed her. Their tongues danced together until he pulled away, when oxygen became necessary. She slipped her hands around his neck, one winding up in his short hair as she pulled him back to her. His hands ran up and down on her sides, tracing her curves along the way. He could feel himself growing harder by the minute.

Elliot reached the waistband of her shorts and slipped his hands under the clothing, tracing the soft skin of her lower abdomen. Olivia's moan was muffled as his lips were still locked with hers. Olivia let her hands travel along her abdomen to his waist. She gently wrapped his hands around the waistband of his boxers and started pulling them down until he was completely naked on top of her. He didn't waste time and removed her shorts and slipped his finger inside of her, causing her to break the kiss and throw her head back.

She bit her lip, when he inserted another finger and started moving her hands. She gripped his shoulders, surely leaving bruises, but it felt so good. She kept on biting her lip, muffling her moans, until she tasted blood. She was so close. She leaned forward into his touch and wrapped her hands on his back pulling his body closer. Her head rested on the crook of his neck, her lips sucking his skin.

Elliot gained confidence in her muffled moans and her tightening grip on his shoulders – he knew she was getting closer. He moved his free hand under her shirt and gripped her left breast, tracing circles around her hardened nipple with his thumb.

She couldn't keep it together anymore and once more throw her head back on the pillow and started moaning his name louder as she got closer.

"Elliot!" Olivia shouted as she came.

Elliot had a satisfied grin on his face as she rode out her orgasm, her body shuddering. He kissed the corner of her mouth moving his lips all over her face and neck, dropping kisses along the way. His hand was no longer toying with her breast, but he had a grip on it.

She opened her eyes and looked at his darkened blue orbs.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," he smirked and crashed his lips over hers.

Olivia removed her hands from his back and moved them down across his chest and muscular abdomen to the place he wanted to be touched the most. She avoided touching his most sensitive spots and got hisses in response.

She accidentally brushed against his groin, but removed her hands the moment contact was made.

"Liv," he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, dear?" she said innocently.

He slapped her hands away and pressed his hardened member against her abdomen.

"This is what you do to me," he hissed to her ear.

Olivia smiled and moved her hands back to his member, stroking lightly.

"Need to be inside, Liv," he hissed again.

She smiled mischievously.

Without wasting any moment longer she flipped them over so she ended on sitting on his abdomen, her legs on both sides of him. He looked at her and frowned as he realized that his view was blocked by her t-shit. Why was she still wearing that?

Olivia noticed his frown and tried to pull her shirt over her head, but he again smacked her hands away. In one swift movement he threw her shirt around her head, not caring where it lands and took in the sight of her swollen breasts looking back at him. He took a moment to cup both of them in his hands before he wrapped his hands around her back and rolled them over again.

One quick movement and he buried himself inside of her.

She was positive she stopped breathing for a moment and winced, as he groaned in her ear.

"Liv?" he asked for permission.

"Give me a second," she breathed out.

He was growing restless by the second. His hands were on both sides of her head as he pulled all the way out and slammed into her again. He kissed her and muffled any sound she was about to make.

He started thrusting slowly in and out of her and her hands were on his back, her nails dragging across his skin, marking her territory. Olivia started moving her hips meeting him halfway and settling into all familiar rhythm they knew so well. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her heels to his bottom, urging his movements.

Elliot broke his lips away from her, wanting to hear his moans and he was not disappointed as Olivia started making sounds he loved to hear. His lips fell to her neck, sucking her skin there – his way of marking her. He gripped her back and pulled her slender figure as close as possible and gripped her sides, not caring if he was hurting her, but he was feeling way too good.

His thrust became more erratic and her moans became louder as they got closer to the release.

"Let go, Liv," he panted, feeling she was about to come again.

"El," was all the sound she managed to make before something exploded in her lower abdomen for the second time. Her body went limb in his arms, crying out his name multiple times.

He tightened his grip, if it was possible, moved his lips back to hers and slammed into her multiple times before his vision went black and he exploded inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, breaking the kiss as his head fell to her side. He was probably crushing her, but he was unable to move, plus she felt so good under him.

Elliot's body covered her, when they were trying to get their breathing under control and come down from the heights.

"I love you," he said after he got his breathing under control again.

"Love you too," she replied.

He met her lips once more in a slow, lazy post-climax kiss, to which she gave in easily and responded right away.

Elliot moved his fingers to her clit and stroked her there, still buried deep inside of her. She felt her climax starting to build up for the third time during the night and when his mouth met her sensitive breast; she felt her world coming apart.

He trailed kisses on her chest and then moving up to kiss her lips again. There seemed to be something intoxicating about the way her lips felt, especially after climaxing.

"Now I'm done with you," he said after pulling apart.

"I'm positive I can't move, so that's a good sign," Olivia said.

Elliot smirked and buried his face in her hair.

"El," she said after a moment.

Elliot made a sound at the back of his throat.

"You're heavy," She stated.

Instantly Elliot pulled out of her and rolled them over so she was halfway on top of her.

"You, however, are not," he said, running his hand along with her spine.

"Go to sleep," she said tiredly.

"Mmm," was all sound he made.

It wasn't long until sleep claimed them and they entered peaceful land of dreams.

***SVU***

Elliot woke up alone, missing the warmth Olivia's body against him offered, but he was used to it. Olivia rarely slept whole night by his side – she usually rolled to the furthest side of the bed during nights.

He reached out his hand to pull her back, but he was surprised to find the bed empty. Her spot was still warm, so she couldn't have slipped out long ago. He looked at the time.

5:54 he read.

He still had 6 minutes before the alarm goes off.

Sudden sound from the bathroom woke his senses. He got up, pulled on his boxers and knocked on the bathroom door before entering.

Olivia was crouching over the toilet, trying to puke her insides out. He got to her side and took a hold of her long brown hair, running his other hand up and down on her back.

"Go away," she said exhaustedly.

"Morning sickness is a bitch," he said, ignoring her request.

"How would you know? You are not the one, who's trying to throw up her intestines," she said sarcastically before another wave hit her.

After she decided she had all, he helped her up and poured her a class of water. She rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth, trying to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth.

Elliot took out his toothbrush and followed her lead. Afterwards she got back under the covers while he went to kitchen to make himself breakfast. He decided to make eggs, hoping Olivia wouldn't object.

He finished cooking and went back to the bedroom, to get her only to find Olivia fast asleep, hugging her pillow.

Elliot decided he didn't have a heart to wake her and instead grabbed his clothes and dressed for work.

He ate in silence and just before leaving checked up on her.

She was still sleeping peacefully, when he quietly opened the bedroom door. Elliot came and sat down by the side of the bed. He covered her with blanket and gently kissed her forehead, letting his hand rest on her side.

She groaned at the contact and blinked open her eyes.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"Have a nice day," she said before closing her eyes again.

Elliot smiled and stood up. He reached the door, when Olivia stopped him.

"El?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied and turned to her.

"Move in with me," she asked softly.

He walked back to her and kneeled in front of the bed. Olivia looked at him waiting for an answer. Instead he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I will," he said with a smile.

Olivia's smile mirrored his at his answer.

He took one more moment and kissed her once more before leaving for work. He was most definitely moving in with Olivia.


	3. 6,10 Haunted

It was typical Monday night, when Elliot came back to the squadroom to finish up on some paperwork. He couldn't sleep with Kathy and the kids gone. Imagine his surprise, when he found a desk lamp on in the room and a woman sitting behind the desk doing paperwork.

Olivia.

Elliot tossed his jacket across the chair and took a seat across from Olivia.

„What are you doing here so late?" he asked his partner.

„Couldn't sleep," Olivia responded easily.

Elliot nod and turned on his desklamp. He took some files from the pile and opened the first one. He turned away once again and studied Olivia. She looked exhausted and ready to fall asleep in any second.

„You know it's not your fault," he stated.

„What isn't?" Olivia asked, confusion obvious in her features as she looked up.

„What happened with Fin. You couldn't have had known about the robbery about to happen," Elliot expanded.

Olivia nod vaguely and continued writing her report.

Elliot took that as a sign and turned to his own report waiting to be written.

***SVU***

It was third time Olivia was rubbing her eyes and stretching in past 5 minutes. She was exhausted. Elliot on the other hand seemed to be perfectly awake.

„I'm gonna get coffee. You want something?" Olivia asked as she stood up.

„You seem to be reading my mind," Elliot replied.

„Another hobby of mine," Olivia joked.

Elliot smiled. Olivia put on her jacket.

„You know what, I'll get it. You stay," Elliot said, standing up and getting his own coat.

Olivia shook her head.

„Fresh air is what I need right now," Olivia said and walked past him.

Elliot looked after her, but when she disappeared he continued with yet another unfinished report.

Olivia walked towards the coffee shop across the street. Some days it seems like this place only exists to satisfy the needs of overworked police officers, who need extra caffeine or something to eat.

She ordered 2 coffees and sandwiches, noticing how hungry she really was and knowing Elliot he wouldn't say no to something edible after hours of dull paperwork.

She got back in no time and to her surprise Elliot was no longer sitting behind his desk. Olivia put coffee tray along with sandwiches to her table, took off her jacket and looked around.

„El?" she called out. „Where had he gone?" she thought.

„Liv," Elliot answered from lounge upstairs.

Olivia took her goods and joined him there.

"The couch is more comfortable," Elliot shrugged.

He moved his casefiles from the couch and placed them on the floor, motioning Olivia to sit down by his side.

Olivia dropped coffees and sandwiches on the table and without saying anything went down again. Elliot looked at her actions with curiosity and he got his answer, when Olivia appeared again with pile of papers in her hand.

She sat down beside Elliot and dropped her casefiles on the table.

"I got you a beef sandwich, thought you might be hungry," Olivia said casually.

She took out her chicken sandwich and sipped her coffee. Elliot followed her lead. They ate in silence and started writing again.

"Why didn't you let me go?" Elliot asked after a long silence. Olivia usually let him bring coffee.

"No reason," Olivia replied, but Elliot could say that she was holding back.

"You mad at me or something? Is it because of Rebecca?" Elliot asked, worried about his partner.

"Nothing to do with you," Olivia said, trying to avoid the subject.

"But it has with someone," Elliot concluded.

Olivia turned to him.

"I wanted another cup of coffee and Fin offered to go. That's how he got shot," Olivia said finally.

"Liv, it's not your fault," Elliot said again.

"It should have been me there," Olivia argued.

"But it wasn't. It was Fin and he is okay, he's released from the hospital. There is no way you could have known about the shooting about to happen," Elliot reasoned.

"Still," Olivia said.

"You know what, these reports can wait. Get some sleep, you'll wake up with fresh mind and see that this was just an unlucky coincidence," Elliot said softly.

Olivia shook her head. There was no way she'd go to sleep now.

Elliot put his hand around her, squeezing her shoulder in comfort. He felt the tension on her muscles.

"You're tense," Elliot stated.

Olivia looked up and their eyes met. It was intense moment, when their eyes were locked. Elliot's hand pulled her closer and she willingly leaned in. She closed her eyes and so did he. Their lips met, softly at first, but as his tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted. His free hand went to her side, angling her towards her, while hers ended up around his neck, playing with his short hair.

She pulled away and looked for his eyes. They both looked shocked. She removed her hands from his neck as if she'd been burned. He loosened his grip on her. Both waiting for another to speak first.

"It's cold here," Olivia broke the silence and stood up, away from his touch.

In the mean time he moved himself so his back was against armrest and his legs were on couch. When Olivia returned he patted on the place between his legs. Olivia looked at him quizzically.

"Somebody needs to relieve your tension and who better to do it than your partner," Elliot said.

Olivia was still not convinced.

"I'm a great masseur," he added with a smile.

Olivia shook her head in defeat and exhaled loudly before sitting on the couch between his legs. She put the blanket over herself, when Elliot started gently massaging her shoulders and neck, trying to release the knocks there. Olivia pulled her knees up, put her file against them and started reading it over, while enjoying the free massage she was getting.

Elliot moved his hand expertly on her shoulders, slowly lulling her to sleep. He noticed the file falling to her chest and her back leaning onto her heavily. Her breathing evened out, but Elliot kept on running his calloused hands over her soft skin.

It took him a moment to realize, that this felt so normal – Olivia asleep in his arms. He felt his eyelids getting heavier by every passing second. He knew he should let her sleep there and go to crib himself, but he couldn't. How many times had he thought about Olivia and now there she was sleeping against his chest.

Elliot shifted himself, lowering himself to get into more comfortable position. Olivia protested at the movement in her sleep, but instead of waking up she turned herself so she was on her side, halfway on top of Elliot, her hands on his chest. Elliot smiled to himself and wrapped his arm around her in case she decides to do something stupid like roll onto the floor in her sleep. He also used the blanket to cover them up before letting the wonderful land of dreams claim him.

***SVU***

That's how Cragen found them in the morning. The Captain had decided to make an early start to the day, but to his great surprise he found Elliot's and Olivia's things on their desks with both lamps on. He looked puzzled for a moment, switched the lamps off and looked around – no sign of anyone else here. He checked the crib, but that was also empty. Then he heard silent snoring coming from the lounge.

Cragen walked up the stairs as silently as he could and took in the sight before him – Elliot and Olivia snuggled together on that small couch, both sound asleep, 2 cups of coffee on the table along with two mountains of casefiles. There was also blanket now on the floor.

Cragen smiled at the sight, picked up the blanket and covered his detectives. Elliot moved a little, tightened his hold on Olivia and let out loud snore, which made Cragen's smile even wider.

He shook his head and thought about the bet Munch had set up years ago about Olivia and Elliot… Maybe he should join in after all? Those two seemed comfortable enough and with a little time their partnership could grow into something more…

***SVU***

Munch was bored. Fin was on medical leave and there was no sign of Olivia nor Elliot, except their messy desks with their personal belongings, but no sign of either detectives. Something freaky was definitely going on. To his knowledge they had no case, but Cragen hadn't said anything or asked about them, so there was something weird going on, Munch decided. Since he is a detective, he decided to investigate and his first stop was their good old Captain.

"Captain," he said as he walked into his boss' office.

"John, what's the matter?" Cragen asked.

"Why am I the only one working here? Fin I get, but where the hell are Liv and Elliot, their shift started 2 hours ago," Munch explained his problem.

"I don't think Elliot and Olivia left last night," Cragen said easily.

"Where the hell are they then?" Munch asked.

Cragen chuckled and stood. He signed Munch to follow him. Captain lead munch to the couch, where Olivia and Elliot were still asleep, just like hours before, when Cragen found them.

"Seems like Elliot has wasted no time getting a rebound," Munch commented.

"I'm not sure this is what this is," Cragen replied.

"I'm getting a photograph of them," Munch decided and went back down to get his camera.

He returned with their crime scene camera and started taking snaps. To his luck Olivia and Elliot didn't wake up. Munch was sure to catch exactly how their bodies were tangled. Satisfied with his work he and Cragen left.

"When I need something from them, I have my blackmail material," Munch announced.

"You know blackmail is illegal?" Cragen asked with a smile.

"They won't turn me in," Munch replied confidently.

Cragen laughed and descended to his office.

***SVU***

"Munch, get Stabler and Benson, we have a case," Cragen shouted across the squadroom.

"Gladly," Munch replied.

He first went to the bathroom and took a glass of water, then went back to the sleeping detectives. He studied them for a moment. Both seemed at peace and for once not fighting. Munch tilted his head to right side and kept on studying them. He was debating if waking them was worth it because they seemed to be on each other's throats most of the time. He liked to call it their unresolved sexual tension.

Munch sighed and took a step forward. He threw the water in their faces, though most of it landed in Olivia's hair since she was covering Elliot.

The reaction he got, he couldn't have anticipated: Olivia shrieked in surprise and fell backwards hitting herself against the table before finally landing on the floor, but because of their shock and tangled legs Elliot followed suit, hitting his shoulder and side on the table, and then landing on top of Olivia.

Munch crouching, laughing as the two detectives struggled on the ground. Cragen joined him after hearing Olivia scream and so they laughed as they watched the scene unravel in front of them.

Olivia was struggling to push Elliot off of her, while Elliot was still halfway asleep. He placed his hands on the ground over Olivia's head, taking his weight off of her, Olivia calmed a little.

"They will pay for this," Olivia threatened.

"Oh, yeah," Elliot said with a smirk.

He kissed her forehead before pushing himself up, then helping Olivia up and turning to Munch and Cragen laughing at the other side of the table.

"Where's the fire?" Elliot asked.

"We have a body in Central Park," Cragen explained to his grumpy detectives.

"Liv, your hair looks especially nice today," Munch teased.

Olivia quickly moved her hands to her head and tried to make her hair look decent with a little help from Elliot.

"Must be the Stabler essence that makes them sticking out in every possible direction," Munch continued.

"Go to hell John," Olivia snapped and left.

Elliot followed suit and he was halfway down the stairs, when Olivia shouted.

"Munch!" Olivia shouted and looked up, where Munch was hiding.

Cragen looked at Munch suspiciously at the reaction.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just left a couple of photos on Liv's desk," Munch said innocently.

Cragen shook his head and walked down the stairs, as Elliot sprinted to Olivia.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, placing one hand on her shoulder.

He saw the photos Munch left on her desk – them sleeping together from every possible angle. He looked up at Munch and then whispered in Olivia's ear before grabbing his coat.

"I'm gonna shoot him," Elliot said.

"I'll bring the shovel," Olivia agreed.

Cragen walked past them.

"Try to get to crime scene alive," he said turning around for a moment.

Everyone's life was saved by Fin showing up and all the attention fell to him as Olivia and Elliot quietly left the precinct.

***SVU***

It was late at night, when Olivia heard her doorbell. She got up from the couch and opened the door – it was Elliot.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I owe you a coffee," he said and held out a cup of coffee.

Olivia smiled and let him in.

"What's on?" Elliot asked noticing the TV.

"Some talkshow," Olivia replied.

Elliot nod and gave the coffee cup to Olivia.

"You know this will keep me up all night," She said.

Elliot smiled. He took the cup from her hand, sipped the hot liquid and placed it on counter.

"That's the idea," he smirked.

He turned back to Olivia, still standing by the door. He took a step towards her and pushed her against the door, his lips crashing to hers. Unlike last night, this kiss was raw, fuelled by passion. She gave in instantly, kissing him back with same force he was giving her.

He pulled away in the need of oxygen and moved his lips to her neck.

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked when she got her voice back.

"What I should have done last night," he said looking up.

"I won't be your rebound," Olivia said firmly and put her hands on his chest, creating space between them.

"It's a great thing you won't be one," Elliot confirmed and tried to close the distance, but her hands were firm.

"Elliot," she said seriously.

"Look, Liv, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss last night. I can't keep you out of my head. You've been running around in my thoughts for a long time now. I know you want it too, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back," he said looking deep into her hazel eyes.

"You're married," she said.

"Separated. It's just a matter of time before divorced," he assured her.

"El, it feels wrong," she tried.

"No, sweetie, it feels good," he said.

He felt the hold of her hands getting weaker. He took her hands in his and kissed them both. He guided her hands to his neck and placed his on her sides. He pulled her body closer to his and carefully placed his lips on hers again closing his eyes. He threaded carefully, moving his hands to her back pulling her against his chest.

She pushed him away again, turning her eyes to floor, then looking up at him. His blue eyes looked sincere and the look nearly made her knees weak.

"Ah, screw it," she said and pressed her lips to his.

He responded easily, lowered his hands and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him. He backed her to the door forcefully, breaking the kiss and went back to kissing her neck, where he was stopped the last time.

He moved his lips back to hers, letting his hands travel underneath her t-shirt. She started unbuttoning his creating space between them.

"Bedroom?" he asked, pulling their lips apart.

"Yeah," she agreed.

He steadied his hold on her back and carrying her to her bed, getting rid on their shirts along the way. He carefully placed her on the bed before climbing on top of her, taking in every inch of her perfectly tanned skin.

He had the rest of the night to do what he had dreamt of doing for so many times, only this time he won't wake up or get interrupted, when he's in the middle of making love to the woman he cares about.

***SVU***

The rays of sun were sneaking into the room, where two people were peacefully sleeping in each other arms, when a phone started ringing on bedside table. Olivia opened her eyes and took a moment to process the scene, because there was a man in her bed. It all came back in seconds and she relaxed, when she realized that it's Elliot. He groaned at the ringing.

Olivia climbed halfway across Elliot to reach her phone.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good morning, sunshine. We have another body dumped at Central Park," Munch said.

"I'll be right there," she replied.

"And get your partner; he's not answering his phone, just like you are not answering your cell phone. I'm starting to think that there is something weird going on," Munch added.

"I'll get him," Olivia said with annoyance and hang up.

She tossed the phone on the floor and looked at Elliot.

"Out perp hit again. You have to get home and change," Olivia said and climbed out of the bed.

Elliot let out a loud groan and realizing that it doesn't make things better he got up, got dressed and left Olivia's apartment. They had another day to face perps and maybe figure out what they're doing.


	4. 6,11 Contagious

**Warning ahead: has some mature content!**

**6.11 Contagious**

Elliot raged out of that basement, out of the house, Olivia right behind him.

„I gotta get out of here, I'm losing it," Elliot said walking down the front porch stairs.

Olivia followed him, trying to calm him down.

„It's okay, Elliot. You gotta calm down," she said reaching for him.

Elliot looked at her for a split second and then turned away.

„I nearly punched that woman in the face in there. I can't do this anymore. I can't do this," he said walking back and forth.

"You know, this is tough on all of us," Olivia tried.

"It was never this hard," he said.

"Look, you're under a lot of stress right now. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Olivia offered.

"The house is empty," Elliot said, finally stopping and standing in front of Olivia.

"Call Kathy, call your kids and go see them," Olivia suggested.

Elliot shook violently his head at Olivia's suggestion.

"It's not the same. I want my kids with me every day. I don't wanna negotiate over visiting hours or if I get them every other weekend. I want them and I want you," Elliot said in anger. He crouched, placing his hands on his knees.

Before Olivia got chance to reply, Fin got out. Elliot quickly wiped away the tears about to fall. Fin showed them his findings and went back inside.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Olivia said, walking past him.

Elliot stopped her by reaching out his hand and catching her middle. Olivia stopped and looked up at her partner. He removed his hand and stood in front of her.

Before Olivia had a chance to say or do anything Elliot's hands were on both sides of her face and his lips on hers. She could sense anger radiating from the kiss and voices in her head were screaming to stop, but it felt good, so instead of pulling apart she gave in the kiss, again.

He pulled away, when his lungs were screaming for oxygen, but instead of stepping away he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her against him.

"Liv, don't you ever leave me," he said out weakly.

"I won't," Olivia said, trying to process his actions.

Fin came out again.

"If eating bad sushi results in hug from Liv, I'd eat it all the time," he said, looking over at Olivia and Elliot.

"His wife left him, give the man a break," Olivia replied, pulling away from Elliot.

"So I've heard. I'm gonna give our findings to Casey," Finn announced before getting into car and pulling away.

"I'll drop you off," Elliot said.

They both got into car, Elliot took Olivia home, then headed back to precinct and fell asleep in the crib.

***SVU***

Olivia walked to squadroom, finding Fin and Munch there, but no sign of Elliot. She called his cell, but like last night, he didn't answer, even Casey called Olivia about Elliot. She knew he wasn't home, so there was just one place to look – the crib.

That's exactly, where she found him sleeping. Olivia walked over him, sat down by the edge of the bed and shook his shoulder lightly. He woke up startled.

"What time is it?" He asked opening his eyes and rolling over to his back.

"It's five to eight," she answered.

"How'd you know I was up here?" He asked.

"Well, you didn't answer your phone last night or this morning," Olivia explained.

Elliot quickly collected his thoughts, at this moment realizing how well his partner knows him. He noticed how soft and relaxing her voice was, making him want to fall asleep again with her voice humming in his head.

She put her hand on the other side of him and leaned over him. Olivia brushed a strand of hair off of her face, so her vision was clear.

"We catch a job?" He asked.

"Not yet," Olivia said.

He put his hand on her thigh and the other one ended up on her side. He coaxed her to lie down with him by pulling her body lightly.

"It means we have time," he suggested.

"No time. Novak called. She's prepping Holly for her swearability hearing. She wants you there," Olivia said still serious and not about to give in.

"What does she need me for?" Elliot asked.

"She wants to make sure that Holly is comfortable testifying," Olivia replied

"Cover for me, will ya?" Elliot requested.

"Holly asked for you," Olivia said.

He opened his eyes and looked ahead before answering.

"I'm done," he announced.

Olivia was shocked, but recovered quickly.

"You know, running away is not going to help," Olivia said simply.

"You know, I'm a little too beat for the dime store shrink routine right now," Elliot snapped.

"Elliot, that little girl is counting on you. You quit on her now, and you're just another man that she can't trust," Olivia said, disappointed in his partner. Halfway during her sentence she stood up and headed for the door.

She stopped at the doorway.

"That's not who you are," she added before leaving him alone.

Elliot knew that she was right and dragged himself up again, trying to help that little girl.

***SVU***

Later their case took an interesting turn, causing them to ruin a man's life for nothing. Elliot was taking this even harder than he should have. After interrogating Wilcox he was beat, when he caught Olivia.

"I'm going home," he announced.

"Why don't you stop at your desk first?" Olivia suggested.

Elliot just stood there, so Olivia walked over to him.

"Liv, let me take you out," he said to her.

"Just go to your desk," Olivia repeated.

"No, I'm serious. I'm separated and you're single, we work together and we care for each other. We know each other flaws and that hasn't scared us apart. You make me happy, Liv. And I wanna go down that road with you," Elliot said sincerely.

Olivia stared at him, taken back.

"Come on, it's my birthday, you can't say no to me," he smirked.

"Just go to your damn desk, Elliot," Olivia said for the third time.

They walked through the hall until his desk became visible – his kids were there with cake.

"Happy birthday, Dad," Maureen said.

Elliot started walking towards the kids, while looking back at Olivia, knowing she arranged this.

"Think you got enough candles on that cake?" Elliot teased.

"We always have a cake," Lizzie announced.

"Olivia called me and said you'd be here. Mom lent me the car," Maureen explained, while she hugged Elliot.

He hugged the twins and then Kathleen.

"You have to make a wish," Dixie said.

"'Course I do," Elliot agreed.

He looked up to see Dobbins walking out of Cragen's office with his wife. He quickly excused himself to apologize, but nothing he did could take away, what this unit did to an innocent man. Elliot was not surprised, when Dobbins was angry at him and walked away.

"Your kids are waiting," Olivia said quietly.

Elliot turned around and instead of going to his kids, he hugged Olivia.

"You're probably the only woman who can put up with me. Thank you for being here," he whispered.

"That's what partners are supposed to do," she replied.

"You've always been more than just a partner," he said softly to her ear.

Elliot kissed her cheek before releasing her and going to his kids with a smile on his face. Maybe things will work out after all.

He spent awhile with his kids, chatting and learning about their recent activities, while eating the cake. During the time he kept on looking at Olivia, who was finishing some paperwork at her desk. She looked relaxed and seemed like loud chattering coming from his kids didn't interrupt her at all. To her it seemed to be like a normal night at the precinct.

After the cake was eaten and it was getting late, Elliot grabbed his stuff and left the precinct with his kids. He said goodbye in the parking lot and watched as his kids drove away. He walked towards his car and got inside. He started the car, but didn't drive away.

Instead he quickly turned off the engine and got out of the car. He ran back, cursing as the elevator seemed to be moving slower than usually, but finally he got back to the squadroom and found Olivia still sitting there.

He walked over to her confidently and leaned on the desk forcing her to look up from the current report she was writing.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on, we're getting out of here," he said with a bright smile.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and studied his face for a good moment, but she couldn't get her read on him.

"These reports won't finish themselves," Olivia said, giving herself a good excuse.

"No, but they're not running anywhere, so come on, get up," Elliot said and closed the report on her desk. He placed it neatly on top of the pile, where the rest of her case files were.

She gave him a puzzled look, but he still had that crooked smile on his face. After a quick debate with herself Olivia threw her arms up, put the pencil on the table and shut off the light on her desk. Elliot was one step ahead of her and grabbed her coat from the hanger while Olivia grabbed her handbag. He helped her into her coat and took her bag from her.

"You don't have to carry your handbag, because I carry it for you, remember," Elliot said, hinting to something he said many years ago, when she was still the rookie in their team.

Olivia smiled at the flashback as they walked to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"I'm taking you on a date," Elliot said simply.

"I didn't say yes," Olivia teased him.

"Didn't say no either," Elliot responded with a smirk.

Olivia mumbled something under her breath and even though Elliot wasn't sure what she said, he was positive that it was not something nice about him.

They walked out of the precinct and into the streets.

"Most of places are closed by now," Olivia stated, noticing it was almost midnight.

"Then we order in," Elliot said, proud of himself.

Olivia shook her head and stayed quiet as it seemed like he had an answer for everything so suddenly asking questions didn't seem such a good idea.

Elliot slide his hand around Olivia's shoulders as they walked down the streets of Manhattan. He felt her subconsciously leaning into the touch as they kept on walking.

"You know, I never realized how quiet it is during the nights. It's peaceful, when the city sleeps," Elliot commented after awhile.

Olivia just nod. She'd walked home at this hour so many times she barely even registered the silence, usually she was just numbly walking home, letting her mind ran through the case they were currently working, trying find if they had missed something or maybe get another angle on the crime.

It didn't take them long before they arrived at Olivia's apartment. She locked the door after him and threw the keys on the counter. Elliot went straight to her couch, throwing his jacket over the headrest, and looked over at the menus of some delivery places located nearby.

"What are we having?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I don't care. You decide," Olivia said from the kitchen corner.

"Pizza?" Elliot asked, looking over at some pizza place's menu.

"Fine by me," Olivia said.

Elliot placed his order, making sure to order a pizza without pineapple since Olivia seemed to have developed some weird hate for the fruit.

She came over by his side with 2 glasses and a bottle of red wine. She poured some wine to both of them and sat down on the couch.

They casually discussed the latest case and possibilities of how they could have handled it differently, when their pizza was delivered. Elliot paid and placed the pizza box on the table in front of them.

"So this is nice," Elliot said after finishing eating.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

"I mean pizza and wine on our first date. It's almost like we went to some Italian place. It's not as romantic though and probably not perfect, but it's nice," Elliot said looking over at the table.

"Well, it certainly isn't what I do on my first dates," Olivia agreed.

"What do you do on first dates?" Elliot asked curiously. He was well aware of Olivia's dating history, but they never talked about what she actually did on those dates.

"Usually by the time we've finished with dinner, I've told what I do for living and that's kind of a turn-off, so he usually drops me back home and we share a kiss on the car. He promises to call, even though most of the times that doesn't happen," Olivia said, giving him a quick scenario of her dates.

"I already know where you work and where you live. So I guess it's time for a goodnight kiss," Elliot said with a smirk.

Olivia smiled at his straight-forward attitude and leaned in. He met her halfway brushing his lips softly against hers. He moved his hands to her waist pulling her to him and this time she agreed. She climbed to his lap putting her knees on both sides of him and letting her hands slip around his neck, toying with his short hair. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue dance with hers.

He slipped his hands under her shirt and traced her soft skin with his hands. He reached the hook of her bra and undid in one quick motion. He moved his hands to cup her breast under the shirt. She gasped into his mouth, when he ran his thumbs over her hardened nibbles. He smirked at her reaction and continued his tease. When he felt her tight shirt becoming a distraction he stopped and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss, but as soon the shirt was out of the way he crashed his lips to hers with urgency. The bra came off next and he threw it on the floor along with her shirt.

"El," he moaned, pulling her lips from his and throwing her head back.

He moved his lips to her exposed neck and started trailing open mouthed kisses on every inch he could reach.

"This is not what I do on first date," Olivia moaned.

"Me neither, but there is always a first time for everything," Elliot said and pulled her head up so he could kiss his swollen lips again.

Her hands moved between them and started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt and ripping from his pants. With a little help from him, she managed to get rid of the shirt, which gave her access to his exposed skin.

"El," she said through the kiss.

He pulled away from her and looked down into her brown orbs.

"You're right. You are a lady and this is not a way lady should get laid," Elliot decided, gaining a glare from Olivia.

He kissed the tip of her nose before grabbing hold of her back and stood up, lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around her as he headed towards the bedroom, kicking the door open with his leg. He carefully placed her on the edge of the bed and stood in front of her. Her hands flew to his waist and undid the belt along with zipper and let his pants fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and pushed Olivia down on her back climbing on top of her.

"Feel what you're doing to me," he said to her ear and pressing his hardened member against her abdomen.

She smiled proudly and pulled his lips to hers. She wrapped her hands and legs around her body and flipped them over, so she ended up on top of him. She started kissing her way down, passing her jaw, neck, muscles along his chest and abdomen until she met the hem of his boxers. She played with it before slowly pulling his boxers down.

She teased him by drawing circles on the tip of his member with her tongue before closing her lips and taking him to her mouth.

"Liv," he groaned in pleasure.

His hands winded up in her hair, pulling lightly. She kept on moving her head as he felt himself getting closer to the climax. He closed his eyes and kept on moaning her name.

He pulled her hair stronger and said her name through gritted teeth, to let her know he's coming, but Olivia ignored his attempt to warn her and continued moving her head until he finally came. He might have shouted her name way too loudly, but he didn't care as stars were dancing in his eyes. Olivia swallowed and climbing up on the bed, lying down beside him.

"Happy birthday, Elliot," she whispered.

"It is the best birthday gift a man could wish for," Elliot replied.

After a few moments of collecting his bearings, he rolled himself so he was facing her and lazily kissed her on her lips. His hand moved from her shoulders downward, until he met the belt on her pants. Abruptly he broke the kiss and focused on getting her rid of the remaining items of clothing still covering her body. Didn't take long before she was completely naked by his side and he took a moment to admire her figure.

"Better?" Olivia asked with a grin.

"Oh, so much better," he replied mirroring her grin.

He came to kiss her again, slowly at first, but when Elliot moved his hand to rest on her breast the urgency and passion came back, heating up the kiss. He removed his hand from her breast and moved it downwards until he met her wet opening.

"Oh my, you are wet," he said hoarsely.

"That's what you do to me," she said seductively.

He smirked and teased her with his fingers. She arched her back, wanting to feel more. He slipped one finger inside of her and watched her as she closed her eyes and grabbed his shoulders, her nails drawing blood, but he didn't care.

He moved his mouth to her left breast and started sucking it, getting even louder moans from her in response. He slipped another finger inside of her and started thrusting slowly, feeling her tense at the movement. Elliot released her left breast and gave the same treatment to her right one. At the same time he fastened the movement of his fingers feeling her breathing becoming erratic and her heart beating fast in her ribcage.

"Elliot!" she shouted as she felt her abdominal muscles tightening before she found her release. He moved his lips up to her face and kissed her jaw and then dropped multiple kisses to the corners of her mouth.

He removed his fingers, when he felt her body relaxing against his, though her breathing was still erratic and her pulse was way above normal. He kissed her lips, giving her long and tender kiss, hovering over her again, caressing her soft skin.

As Elliot felt his member hardening again he pressed it against her thigh, letting her know about his further plans. Her hands found his member once more and guided him to her opening. He broke the kiss and held her weight over her, so he could look at her face. Slowly he entered her, watching her wince and then groan as her eyelids covered her brown orbs. Elliot stayed still for a moment, waiting for Olivia to adjust.

She opened her eyes and looked into his deep blue ones, pulling his head down for a kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her hands around his back. Slowly he pulled out of her again and then slammed into her hard, causing her to groan into the kiss, before he found the perfect rhythm.

It didn't took long before Olivia found her release again, her world coming undone as his name left her lips, and Elliot followed soon after, calling out for her and collapsing on top of her.

After catching his bearings he rolled off of her, but pulled her body close to his, canoodling her. His grip on her was tight and protective, pushing every doubt about Elliot off of her mind.

"That was amazing," Olivia said, getting her breathing under control.

"Oh, honey, I'm not done with my present yet," Elliot whispered seductively.

"If you wanna kill me," Olivia deadpanned.

Elliot chuckled and ran his hands up and down on her back and planted a kiss in her hair.

"That's not something I'm interested in doing. Let me know, when you're dying, right?" Elliot said softly.

"Trust me, you will hear about that," Olivia assured him with a smirk.

Elliot chuckled and planted another lazy kiss to her lips. Lying there with Olivia in his arms, he realized how much time he had wasted, because the key to his happiness had been right in front of him for over six years, but he never made a move until recently. He had found many things to regret, but he decided that Olivia was not becoming one of them. She's everything he needs.


	5. 6,13 Quarry

**Nice to see my story getting traffic. Thanks to people, who have decided to leave reviews or has added this to their favorite/alert list. This feedback is always important and means a lot. I'm open to all suggestions, though I have some plans how to move on, but the final version comes along the way. If you have suggestions, I'm all for it. Hope you enjoy and won't be shy about leaving be feedback :) .**

**L.**

*****SVU*** **

**6.13 Quarry**

Elliot came back to precinct, when it was already dark. It didn't surprise to find the room empty, except Olivia of course, but she was also leaving. He came up from behind her and placed his right hand on her back. She looked up, but when she realized, that it's him, she continued getting her things together.

Elliot made a small talk over Biggs, who was declared dead about an hour ago, but then it died out as Olivia seemed to be touched by the subject and refused to pursuit it any further.

He sat on the edge of her table and removed his hand from her back.

„How's Dickie?" She asked without looking up.

„Handful. He's demanding cookie dough ice cream and Jackass 24/7. Reminds me so much of me, it's scary," Elliot replied.

„Didn't know you were a Jackass fan," Olivia said with a smile.

„I meant, getting what I want," Elliot elaborated on his statement.

„Not one of your most endearing qualities," Olivia said with a shrug.

She put on her coat and took a step towards the elevators, but then changed her mind and turned around to face Elliot.

„Before you had kids, you ever worry what they'd be like?" She asked.

„All the time, still do," Elliot chuckled.

„At least you and Kathy know, what you're passing on. Half my genes are drunk and the other half are violent and cruel," Olivia said and turned away once more and headed towards the elevator, she was stopped again.

„Look how great you turned out," he said genuinely. "It's not all about the genes, Liv. All you can do is love your kids," he continued.

"Good night," she said and walked away for real.

Elliot dropped his coffee on her desk and jogged after her.

"I'll walk you home," he said, when he caught up with her the moment elevator arrived.

Olivia nod as they got into the elevator. He kissed her cheek and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Liv, biology sucks. Unfortunately we can't choose our parents and the genes we get, but we make decisions, that reflect our actions and in the end it makes a difference. It's about who we choose to become, not what we were expected to become," he said softly.

Olivia nod weakly.

They walked out of the elevator and out of the precinct into the cold NYC night. She shivered at the coldness and pulled her coat tighter around her body. Elliot moved his hand from her back to her waist pulling her into him, hoping to pass on some warmth to her.

During their walk Elliot made a small talk over some random topics, such as burger or pizza or if beer is better than wine.

Shortly they arrived at her apartment building, climbed up 4 flights of stairs and finally Olivia unlocked the door letting Elliot follow her inside.

She put her coat on hanger and walked over to the kitchen corner. He followed her, when his phone vibrated and he opened to notice message from Kathy, letting him know, that Dickie is asleep. Elliot walked over to Olivia and placed his hands on her sides. She stood there quietly, letting him remove her gun and badge, placing them on the counter along with his phone, which was still in his hand.

"You want coffee or something?" Olivia asked.

"Sure," Elliot agreed.

Olivia put the coffee machine to work while Elliot looked at her movements. He came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She covered his hands with hers, satisfied with the closeness.

When coffee was ready she poured it to a cup and handed it to him. Elliot sipped the hot liquid and placed it on kitchen counter.

"Liv, you look like hell," he stated after studying her face for a moment.

"You really know how to make a woman feel special," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Go to bed, I'll go back to precinct, finish my paperwork due tomorrow and then I'll come here, okay?" he said.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed.

He met Olivia's lips in a passionate kiss and hugged her tightly, before he released her and she headed towards the bedroom, already half asleep. He chuckled at the sight and continued to sip his coffee.

After finishing his cup, he peeked through the bedroom door; satisfied with seeing her fast asleep he left for precinct.

***SVU***

Elliot finished his paperwork in no time, he went to Cragen's office to turn them in, expecting it to be empty, but to his great surprise his Captain was still there.

"Cap, didn't know you were still here," Elliot said, dropping papers to Cragen's desk.

"I also didn't expect you to come here tonight. How's your son?" Cragen asked.

"Dickie is fine. I had some paperwork to finish," Elliot stated.

Cragen nod and looked at the pile of papers Elliot dumped on his desk. Then he turned to Elliot to see exhaustion written all over his features.

"I heard I missed a pretty hard case," Elliot said.

Cragen nod with sad look.

"These days all cases seem to be hard, but at least we were able to give family and friends closure they have been waiting for decades. Though Olivia seemed to take this case hard," Cragen explained.

"Made her think about his father and genetics," Elliot agreed.

"And these cases are not rare to us," Cragen said with sadness.

Elliot nod in agreement.

"I trust you take care of your partner," Cragen said to Elliot.

"I will," Elliot said confidently. He has had Olivia's back for years now and he has no plans on quitting her now.

"And go home, you look like crap," Cragen said with a hint of smile.

"I'm heading out now. I recommend you do the same," Elliot replied.

Cragen smiled weakly and nod.

Elliot left Cragen's office, grabbed his things and left the precinct. He walked through the chilly December night and just like he said ended up at Olivia's.

Without wasting any more time he sneaked into her bedroom and climbed under the covers. He came to spoon her from behind. She protested and mumbled something, but didn't wake up. It didn't take him long before he joined her in the land of dreamless sleep.

***SVU***

Olivia was first awake. She even hadn't heard, when Elliot came back, but she knew that he was there in the morning. She pushed him, so she could get out of the bed. She took a quick shower, making her feel fresh again. She got dressed and went to kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

Satisfied, when she had 2 plates out with eggs on them along with coffee ready to go, she sneaked into the bedroom. Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in she kissed Elliot's temple, trailing kisses along his face, finally kissing his lips.

Elliot kissed her back, but didn't open his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her holding her steady. She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Morning sleepyhead," she said.

"It is a good morning," he replied, opening his eyes.

"Breakfast is served," Olivia said, pulling away from his grip.

Elliot groaned and looked at the time – they had to get to work soon. He pulled her back to bed and in one swift movement she was trapped underneath him.

"I like this breakfast better," he said mischievously.

"El, we don't have time," she protested.

Elliot put a finger over her mouth, then replaced it with his mouth. His tongue slipping into her mouth, was all she needed to forget whatever reason there was not to do this. She got the ability to think again, when he removed his lips and started kissing her neck.

"Seriously Elliot, not now," she said again.

"Liv, right now is the perfect time," he assured her.

She got her strength and pushed him away and jumped from the bed. She left the room without looking back, leaving Elliot on bed frustrated.

He joined her over at the kitchen corner, where she was absentmindedly eating her breakfast. He joined her without saying a word.

"Cragen basically told me yesterday to take care of you," Elliot said, breaking the silence.

"Does he know?" Olivia asked with panic in her voice.

"Relax. He noticed how hard you took the case," Elliot said calmly.

"Oh, okay," Olivia said, relaxing.

They finished eating in comfortable silence.

Olivia stood up and came to stand behind Elliot, reaching out to take her gun and badge. He put his hand over her smaller one and stopped her. He stood up and wrapped his hands around her, covering her lips with his. He deepened the kiss and almost expected her to protest, but she didn't.

"We have 15 minutes," She said pulling away.

"I'll manage," he smirked and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved towards the counter, placing her on it. As their hands moved to undress each other, Elliot pulled his mouth from her neck and looked at her for a moment.

"Told you I get what I want," he grinned.

"Ah, shut up," she said and pulling his lips to hers once again. She could be pissed about his confidence later, but at this moment she wanted that as much as he did. Maybe she could find a way to make him believe, that it was her idea… but she'll think about it later.


	6. 6,18 Pure

**Warning: Considers some M content.**

6.18 Pure

Fin rushed back to the squadroom to find Elliot and Olivia sitting in the squadroom, writing their reports on Ballentine after they finally found Sister Peg and nailed him for the murder of Kaley Sellers.

"The bastard will get exactly what he deserves," Fin said.

"He doesn't seem to be scared," Elliot said looking up from the papers.

"Maybe he likes prison and is excited to go back, only this time in the States," Fin offered.

"People just love psychics, especially in prison, where he can talk all kinds of nonsense to people and some might be dumb enough to believe them," Olivia said.

"He did pretty good job fooling us," Elliot said bitterly.

"There is no way he could have known that I'm not married and have problem with my father," Olivia said, what had been on her mind for awhile now.

"He knew things about you, because he had searched you. That's how he knew about Elliot's wife and kids and also how he knew you're not married," Fin explained.

"What?" Olivia and Elliot said in unison.

"Our personal files are not in public record," Elliot argued.

"He had some kind of search engine. He got everything from there," Fin said.

"That son of a bitch," Olivia exclaimed.

Fin shook his head and went over to his desk. Olivia stared straight ahead, wrapping her head around this case. She barely noticed, when Elliot's line rang and he talked to someone.

"Sister Peg is okay, doctors are keeping her there overnight, but she'll be fine," Elliot announced.

"That's a good news," Fin said.

"Yeah," Elliot agreed.

"We could only hope that we can put him away for life this time," Olivia said, coming back to Ballantine.

"That's one sick son of a bitch," Fin said.

"Raping and killing young virgins, just because he's own wife was not," Elliot said.

"And that's why he's never slept with his wife," Olivia added.

"Why marry the woman in the first place?" Fin asked.

"Apparently she was in love," Olivia explained.

"This man is sick, this whole case is sick," Elliot said and hit his hands against the table.

"Man, promise me not to do anything like that, when you'll find another woman and find out you're not her first," Fin said to Elliot.

"Seriously, Fin. Who'd you think I am? Why'd you think I'd do such thing? Maybe we should be more worried about you doing something," Elliot shot at him.

"Easy El," Olivia said softly.

"Calm down, Elliot, I was just messing with you," Fin explained.

"You don't mess with me in such a sick way. You don't mess with me at all. I've been here longer than you, I've seen more of these cases and put away more of these pervs. You don't even joke about something like that," Elliot went on, raising his voice.

He slammed the folder in front of him shut and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. With a look full of anger he turned towards Fin, waiting for his reaction.

"I'm sorry, man," Fin said simply, regretting the comment he made.

"You're sorry. You know what, you should transfer out of here if you can't be appropriate," Elliot said with raised voice.

"Elliot!" Olivia said with a voice full of anger.

"That's enough," Cragen said coming towards them.

Apparently Cragen had heard Elliot losing his temper, and had decided to come break things off.

"It's been a long case, everybody go home. Stabler, if you can't control yourself, maybe you should transfer out of here," Cragen said angrily.

Elliot just stared at his captain for a good moment before standing up, grabbing his things and heading towards the elevator, where Fin and Olivia were already standing.

"Liv, you wanna go out for drinks?" Fin asked in the elevator.

"Oh, I would, if I could keep my eyes open long enough," Olivia turned him down.

"I get it. Some other time then," Fin said, not offended by her rejection.

"Absolutely," Olivia assured him.

They stepped out of the elevator, where Fin headed towards the parking lot, while Olivia and Elliot used the main entrance.

"Elliot, you should get your car," Olivia said to him.

"But you live nearby," Elliot replied in confusion.

"Maybe you should stay at your place tonight," Olivia proposed.

"What, you too?" Elliot asked raising his voice again.

"Elliot, you need to calm down. I'm not dealing with your anger management problems tonight, I'm too exhausted," Olivia said keeping her voice calm.

"You heard, what Fin accused me of," Elliot protested loudly.

Olivia grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"Fin didn't accuse you, he just made a comment you took personally," Olivia explained, her voice firm.

"I can't believe you," Elliot said shaking his head. He pulled his hand from her grip and distanced himself.

"Neither can I," Olivia said. She turned around and started walking again, leaving Elliot behind.

Elliot didn't follow her, instead he turned away and headed towards the precinct again. A car stopped by his side, so Elliot had one hand on his gun and his eyes trained on the car as window was rolled down.

Fin.

Elliot relaxed instantly and removed his hand from the gun.

"Elliot, I'm sorry about what I said, I should have kept my mouth shut," Fin apologized once more.

"You should have," Elliot agreed.

"Man, you look like you could use a drink," Fin stated.

"Yeah," Elliot said.

"Get in, I could also use a drink," Fin said.

Wordlessly Elliot got into the car and Fin drove off. They drove in silence to the familiar bar nearby they visited quite often after a hard case.

Fin ordered them beers, while Elliot found a table. At first they sat in silence, but after first beer was halfway gone both of them loosened up a little bit.

"How have you been?" Fin asked Elliot.

"Despite the fact that I'm ending my marriage after 20 years, I'm perfect," Elliot said bitterly.

"Divorce is hard, you need to drink away your pain, you can count on me," Fin said compassionately.

"Thanks. The funny thing is I feel guilty, but in a way relieved," Elliot confessed.

"I hear you man," Fin said.

Fin and Elliot used the newfound topic to talk about their marriages and how it all went down. They took turns buying rounds, switching topics, but usually ending up talking about Fin's bitter divorce and Elliot's current separation.

"El, I've noticed you've been getting closer to Liv lately," Fin said out of blue.

"We're partners," Elliot said simply.

"I'm not cuddling Munch and walking her home, even though we are partners," Fin said with a smirk.

"Sometimes Liv just needs someone to be there," Elliot said easily, not lying, but the same avoiding the truth.

"Man, I'm not busting your balls. Just looking out for Liv," Fin said, putting his arms up.

"I know. It's nice," Elliot said quickly.

"I think we should look out for each other. Sometimes I think we spent too much time together, I'm starting to feel like I'm married to Munch," Fin joked.

"Kathy calls Liv my office-wife," Elliot said jokingly.

"Sounds about right. Even though she's your office wife, I feel obligated to say – you hurt her and I'll break your neck," Fin said warning Elliot.

"Noted," Elliot said and emptied his beer.

Elliot ordered another one for himself, while Fin was still nursing his 3rd beer.

"I'm sorry the way I acted before, it just hit a little close to home," Elliot apologized.

"So you have been seeing someone?" Fin said with a smile.

"How'd you know" Elliot asked, shocked.

"I'm a detective, I investigate," Fin said mischievously.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, demanding proper explanation.

"You've been much happier lately," Fin said easily.

"I have been with this woman for months now. I even don't know, what it is, but I do know I can't lose her," Elliot slurred.

"Then don't screw it up," Fin advised.

"Easy to say, harder to do," Elliot said.

"You'll figure it out. When you're in love you do anything for your woman and pray that she feels the same about you. Then you hope that she understands your job," Fin reasoned.

"I don't know about her feelings. Some days I think I know her, but then again I feel like I have no idea, who she is. I'm scared, that she can't handle me and the stress of work," Elliot confessed.

"I hear you man," Fin said, putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder comfortingly.

Elliot kept on staring his almost empty beer glass.

"I think I should go to her," he decided finally.

"I'll call a cab," Fin said, taking out his phone.

"She lives nearby, I'll walk to her. Sober up a little bit and hope that she lets me in," Elliot said.

Fin nod and put his phone back to his jeans pocket.

"Go, I'll take care of this," Fin said referring to the bill.

"Thanks, man," Elliot said and stood up. He took a moment to steady himself before slowly walking towards the exit, leaving Fin alone.

***SVU***

Elliot ended up at Olivia's door. He had a debate with himself if he should knock and wait for Olivia to let him in or use the key he has for emergencies and let himself in. He leaned on the door and made a noise by hitting his head. Elliot grunted under his breath and stepped away from the door hitting the wall opposite to Olivia's door.

A middle aged woman opened her door opposite to Olivia's and looked at the scene in front of her. He put his hand on her hip and fixed her curls with the other.

"What are you doing here? Leave now or I'll call 911," she warned.

Olivia opened her door before Elliot had the chance to say anything. She looked at the scene in front of her, rubbing her eyes.

"Karen, what's happening here?" she asked and brushed off a bang of her hair falling to her face.

"This man is trying to break in. I already threatened to call the police," Olivia's neighbor Karen Smith explained, sending suspicious glares at Elliot.

"I am police and I'm not breaking in," Elliot said looking at Olivia.

"You tried to break in my door," Karen argued.

"I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Karen, I apologize for everything he did, but as he said, he is a cop. I will handle this," Olivia said calmly.

"Uhuh," Karen said and turned his suspicious glare towards Olivia, who had moved from her door to Elliot.

Olivia wrapped his hand around Elliot, putting his hand over her shoulder and looked at him from a good moment before moving. He neighbor seemed satisfied with the result and closed her door, locking it afterwards.

With some effort Olivia managed to get Elliot inside her apartment and threw him on the couch. She closed and locked her door, then got a glass of water for Elliot. She handed it to him and sat across from him on the table. He emptied the glass in one attempt and turned his eyes to Olivia.

"Explain yourself," she demanded.

"I had some beers with Fin and he made me realize, that I have to make it right with you," Elliot said, his speech was slurred.

"And what part of waking my neighbor and arriving at my door drunk seemed to help?" She asked.

"Liv, I don't wanna fight. I can't go to sleep, knowing you are mad at me," Elliot said.

Under other circumstances she might have had found his statement romantic and sweet, but considering the fact, that he is drunk and he did wake her up, she had to reconsider.

"I can't deal with you right now. I'm going back to sleep and you are going home, Olivia said, her voice still calm. She got up and went to the door opening it for him.

"Liv, please," Elliot begged and made no move to stand up.

"Elliot, not tonight. Tomorrow, when you're sober," Olivia said firmly.

Elliot seemed satisfied with her answer and she seemed like she had made up her mind, so Elliot chose to obey her orders. He stopped at the doorway, standing close to Olivia.

"I think I love you, Liv," he said and kissed her hair, keeping his lips there a moment longer.

She leaned into the touch before he pulled away. He stumbled out of the door, without looking back. Olivia closed the door, when he was out of sight and locked it once again. She pressed her back against the door and took a few deep breaths.

She recovered from his drunken outburst, forced her body off from the door, closed the lights and re-entered her bedroom, climbing under the sheets and letting sleep reclaim her.

***SVU***

Olivia was the first one at work the next morning. She had a court appearance later that afternoon, so she went over notes, re-familiarizing herself with the details of this case. Even though it was pretty open and shut case with suspects DNA all over the victim, she still had to know all the facts and be prepared for the defense to argue consent or anything else.

Munch was the next to arrive and Fin came shortly after. When it was already past 9 am, she called Elliot, but he didn't pick up. She tried multiple times, but still she didn't manage to get a hold of Elliot.

"Elliot at home sick?" Fin asked.

"I don't know. He's not picking up," Olivia said, well aware that Fin was with Elliot last night.

"He's probably having a nasty headache today," Fin said.

"You went drinking last night?" Olivia asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah. Had a pretty interesting evening. Divorce is really hard on him, but he told me that he was seeing someone. Sounded like he is serious about her and they had fight or something yesterday. If you'd ask me, that's what drove him to drinking and he did drink a little too much," Fin explained.

"Can you imagine Stabler with a hangover?" Munch cut in.

"No, and I don't want to either. Unless he is obedient and less angry than usually," Olivia said quickly.

"Liv, do you know about Elliot's new lady?" Fin asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No," Olivia lied casually.

"I bet he's getting back together Kathy, but wants to brag about his adventures and so he made up a story about some other lady," Munch said knowingly.

"Says mister Divorcee," Fin teased.

"At least I've been married and I've lived," Munch said with a smirk.

"Hey, Liv's the only one, who hasn't been married," Fin said, glancing over at Olivia.

"But she dates more than us combined, plus she is married to the job," Munch added.

"Stop calling me slut, I'm right here," Olivia protested loudly.

"No-one is suggesting that, Liv, I just made a point about your active social life," Munch said and put his hands up in mock defeat.

"Sure," She said with forced head nod. "But still, where Elliot could be?" she asked, getting back to the original topic.

Munch and Fin looked at each other, then at Olivia and both shrugged their shoulders.

"Have you checked the crib?" Cragen asked, having walked in moments before.

All detectives looked up at their boss.

"He came in last night, drunk as sailor, mumbled something about women and I sent him to sleep it off," Cragen said neutrally.

Olivia nod and stood up, heading towards the crib.

Just as Cragen said, Elliot was snoring loudly at one of the bunk beds with his back towards the door. Olivia came to sit on his bedside. She put her hand on his shoulder and called his name.

"10 more minutes, Liv," he said through sleep.

Olivia tilted her head to right and shook again, harder this time, and called his name once more. This time Elliot responded by rolling onto his back. He groaned loudly at the movement and opened his eyes.

"How's your head?" Olivia asked.

"Feels like someone decided to start banging rocks against my skull," he said, closing his eyes again.

Olivia chuckled and caressed his head gently.

"You poor baby. Maybe you should have thought about it before getting drunk last night," Olivia said teasingly.

"Give me a break," he whined.

Olivia chuckled again – she really was enjoying this. She ran her hand carefully over his chest, tracing circles.

"Get up, El, work waits," she said softly.

"I don't want to. I think I might take a sick day," he said grabbing her hand on his chest.

"Maybe you should," Olivia agreed.

Elliot grunted and flipped his legs over the bed, sitting up beside Olivia. He let his head drop to her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at the movement, but didn't say anything. Elliot moved his head, finding a comfortable position and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry about last night," he apologized sincerely.

"I know. I don't wanna fight about it, but I also don't want to see your drunken ass scaring my neighbors ever again," she said seriously.

Elliot took a brief pause and tightened his grip.

"It won't happen again," he promised.

Olivia nod.

He kissed her shoulder and her neck, but before he could get further, Olivia shoved his head away from her and stood up.

Elliot looked at her in surprise.

"Not now, not here," she said simply.

Olivia held her hand out to help Elliot up, but he didn't take it instantly. Instead he put his head in his hands and started shaking it violently.

"I don't remember, what happened last night. I remember coming to your apartment and then leaving, but I don't know what happened," he said seriously.

"Nothing happened, El. You came to apologize and then I kicked your sorry ass out," Olivia said, avoiding telling him about his outburst just before he left.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, lifting his head.

"Yeah, I wasn't drunk," Olivia said, reminding him.

Elliot nod and stood up. He let his hand fall over Olivia's shoulder, pulling her closer. He needed to hold her one last time before facing their co-workers. He pulled her into his strong arms, holding one hand on the back of her head, forcing it to his neck, the other one was on the her back, pressing her frame against his. She came to his embrace willingly, returning it with wrapping her smaller hands around his waist.

He dropped kisses on her hair, savoring the moment.

The door opened and Olivia was out of Elliot's arms in a second.

"Guys, we have a case, Cragen wants you in hospital and he ordered Olivia to take lead this time," Fin said from the doorway.

"Coming," Olivia said.

Olivia and Elliot followed Fin out. Munch and Fin took a moment to laugh at Elliot before they left. Elliot ignored their looks, grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, heading towards the bathroom. Cragen walked over to Olivia, who was collecting her things from the desk.

"Is Elliot decent enough to work?" Cragen asked her.

"Yeah, though I'd keep him in the background today," Olivia said honestly.

"That's what I thought. You are taking the lead on this one, I hope that's not a problem with Elliot," Cragen said.

"Nope, we're all good," Olivia assured her Commanding Officer.

Cragen nod and left, shutting his office door afterwards, Olivia kept looking after him, but then Elliot descended from the bathroom.

Both detectives left the squadroom. For once Elliot let Olivia drive without putting up a fight. Olivia had windows open to get some fresh air. She parked in front of the hospital, but neither of them got out of the car right away.

"Elliot, I don't mean to be rude or drunk on power, but I think it would be best if you stayed in the car," Olivia said, wincing at the statement.

"I'm fine, Liv," Elliot assured her.

"El, I had to keep the windows open just so I can breathe. I can't let you close to victim in that state," Olivia said, ignoring Elliot's statement.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say," he said and put his hands up in defeat as he realized, that he could argue, but he'll lost.

"I'll take the statement, call Cragen and then get you to a shower and you'll need to change," Olivia said and got out of car, before Elliot could say anything.

***SVU***

Olivia waited in the living room, going over the victim's statement, when Elliot sat beside her. He nuzzled her neck, distracting her.

"Do I smell better now?" Elliot asked seductively.

"Much better, we have to go," Olivia said, completely ignoring his attempt. She gently pushed his head away and put her pad in pocket.

"Liv, come on," he coaxed her, not giving up.

Elliot kept kissing her neck raising his head ending up looking into her deep brown orbs. He kissed her lips hungrily, angling his body towards her. Olivia easily gave in the kiss, holding onto his shirt as the kiss progressed. They broke apart in the need of oxygen, but their foreheads stayed together.

She decided to kiss him again after catching her breath, as his lips seemed to be too irresistable. Elliot pushed her down on the couch, leaving her legs hanging over the edge of the bed and getting on top of her. Before getting too far, she pressed her palms to his chest, gently shoving him away.

"We need to work," she said simply.

"You know I work much better, when I'm not thinking about getting into your pants," Elliot suggested.

"El, according to you, you have had pretty long dry spells with Kathy and this hasn't been affecting your work before," Olivia pointed out.

"Don't you dare play that card with me," Elliot threatened.

Olivia looked apologetic – Kathy was still sensitive subject between them. She could see raw anger in his eyes, she chose to look away. If she could, she'd take away her comment about his wife. That also reminded her, that in this moment she is the other woman and that's a though she couldn't bear to have. No matter how much she denied it, she'll always be the other woman and at some level cause of his failed marriage.

In an attempt to avoid the subject further, both of them stood from the couch.

"You are not her, never will be," Elliot said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, Elliot," she said sincerely.

"No! You can't keep on bringing her up. It doesn't work like that," he said with anger.

"Elliot," she exclaimed.

"Olivia, I don't know what your problem is, but you have to get over it, if you want this to work and I am not into getting into something, that will ruin our work environment," Elliot raged.

"I have to get over it? You assured me, that I'm not a rebound and I accepted it. You can't keep on blaming me every time you feel like it," Olivia shouted back.

"Can you even count men you have slept with? I can't be another number on that list," Elliot continued.

"You son of a bitch," she hissed.

Olivia headed towards the door in hurry, Elliot right behind her.

He caught her by the door, he grabbed her hand just above the elbow and pressed his lips to hers. She could feel the anger through the kiss. He pulled her body close to hers and she could feel his already hard member through the layers of clothing.

Elliot roughly pushed her back against the door. He removed her shirt and ran his hands roughly over her ribcage. Pulling away from the kiss, he grabbed her breasts through the bra, squeezing, which caused her to wince, yet she pulled his chest against hers. She could feel his heart slamming in his chest, mimicking the actions of her own.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, kissing newly exposed skin along the way. He had already managed to push her workpants along with lacy panties down, when he crashed his lips on hers again. Her hands were undoing his belt, but he slapped her hands away, undoing the belt and freeing his already aching member. He found her neck with his lips, sucking and biting her soft skin.

He lifted her up, which made her squeak in surprise, forcefully pushed her back against the door and gripped her hips tightly, thrusting inside of her. She bit back a cry of discomfort, as she was not ready yet.

"You son of a bitch," she hissed.

Elliot pulled her closer, holding her cheek against his and thrust into her again, pushing everything else from her mind. She wrapped her legs around his waist, putting their bodies closer than before.

She dug her nails into his back and pressed her mouth to his shoulder, trying to keep herself quiet – these walls were not soundproof after all. As his movements became more erratic, her nails kept on digging into his skin, probably drawing blood. He tightened his grip on her hips, leaving bruises, but he didn't care, neither did she.

His hand winded in her growing hair, pulling, causing her lips to leave his shoulder, but the same tilting her, changing the angle. She cried out at the movement and wrapped her legs around him tighter, digging her heels onto his back. Elliot pressed his lips to her neck, sucking the tender skin, marking his territory.

She bid her lip to keep her moans at bay, but she was not successful and Elliot gained confidence enough to speed up his moves inside of her. That was enough to drive her over the edge. Her whole body shuddered and he kissed her on the lips, muffling the moans leaving her throat.

He thrust into her hard and that was enough for him to find his own release. He came with a groan of her name, muffled in their lips.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, both coming down from their heights. Their heads cheek by cheek, hearts slamming in unison and both of their breathing erratic.

"I'm sorry, Liv, I crossed the line before," he panted into her ear.

"Sorry, I brought up Kathy," she said between breaths.

Finally they broke apart and Elliot let her down on the ground, trusting her legs to carry her weight. In silence they got dressed, fixing each other appearances before leaving the apartment.

"You know everything we said, is exactly, what Fin told you yesterday," Olivia said as they walked down the stairs.

"How?" Elliot asked, because he couldn't see the connection there.

"In Ballentine's view, Kathy is pure, while I am not," she winced at the last word and continued "He had some sick need to be women's first and if he was not, then women were ruined."

"He was sick. I can't even imagine what has to be wrong with person to think like that," Elliot said, all familiar anger back in his voice.

"Easy, El. I don't wanna fight anymore. I'm just saying where it came from," Olivia said soothingly.

"You're right. You know I don't think like him, right?" Elliot asked in assurance.

"Considering the fact, that you just fucked me against my door, I'd say yes," Olivia said with a smile lingering on her lips.

Elliot chuckled and put his arm around her, kissing the side of her head and suddenly he was in a much better mood. He really thought that he and Olivia could make it work.


	7. 6,19 Intoxicated

**AN: Writing this chapter was much harder than I thought it would be and that explains the long wait. I'm not sure I'm entirely satisfied with this, but I'm also out of ideas to make it better, so this is it.**

**And as always your feedback is much appreciated.**

**L.**

*****SVU*****

**6.19 Intoxicating**

They were handling what Elliot called a Romeo and Juliet case, except Romeo is 21, Juliet is 15 and apparently Juliet killed her own mother. Adding the interesting turn their statutory rape case took and the way suspects escaped – it was one hell of a case. Just when things couldn't get any worse, comes out the mother was also invested in drinking, which blew everything, specially for Olivia, who started putting pieces together, blaming herself for not seeing this before. She should have seen the signs, since she saw a lot of herself in that young Juliet. But this kind of things becomes real, when she has seen it herself, so she went back to the crime scene to prove, that she had mistaken.

That's exactly, where Elliot found her. Bottles on the counter and Olivia somewhat proud of herself, but of course she knew where to look. She had found her mother's bottles all the time. Elliot looked at her with concern, this case was becoming a nightmare for her and he was grateful, that Melinda had called him.

"Why'd you come here?" he asked, standing by the counter, looking at her back.

"Find out what else I was wrong about," she said, staring at the bottles in front of her.

Elliot threaded carefully, slowly closing the distance until he was right behind her. She didn't pull away or try to escape, when he hugged her from behind.

"Liv, it's not your fault. You are not psychic," he whispered to her ear.

She nodded. It's not her fault, but she should have seen it. She had lived the life too, and to think the signs were right there from the moment she made a scene in the squadroom. Everything was right in front of her, and she didn't see it. She felt responsible, she felt guilty. The guilt complex was part of her and apparently also part of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"This case is taking it's toll on you. Listen, I can talk to Cragen, he'll send you home. We can handle this without you," Elliot said with concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine. I can work this," she said in protest.

"No-one would look you any different," he said.

"Elliot, I'm not taking myself off this case," Olivia was firm.

"Okay," Elliot replied, knowing she had made up her mind and nothing he'll say can change her mind.

"It's just looking Carrie is just like looking in the mirror and I didn't see it. All this time she was trying to get me to help her and instead I treated her like a cold-blooded killer," Olivia confessed.

He stayed silent for a moment. Yes, he was aware of Serena Benson's habits, but she never talked about her, so he didn't really know anything about the time she was growing up, but then again she didn't know about his mother either.

"You know beating yourself up over it won't change anything. Carrie killed her mother, she dug this hole for herself, not you," Elliot reasoned.

"I had the chance to help her and I failed. This is partly on me," she argued back.

"You know it's not true," Elliot said simply.

"We have to work," Olivia said finally, silently begging him to drop the subject.

Elliot nod, placed a kiss in her hair and walked away from the embrace. As they searched the apartment he found birth control pills, making their case.

Olivia ended confronting Carrie about the pills and forcing the truth out of her, everything about the drinking, bringing back a lot of painful memories. She could see herself in Carrie's position – wanting to kill her mother, except Olivia never got that far and drinking eventually killed Serena Benson anyway. She ended up asking Casey to plead her out and telling her friend about her mother's abuse. It was sort of happy ending for all of them, considering the charges and circumstances.

***SVU***

Elliot was slouched over her couch with his feet up on table, when Olivia finally got home. She sent him a weak smile before taking off her jacket and sitting down right next to him. She snuggled into his side, welcoming his hands around her.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"About what?" Olivia asked.

"Your mother," Elliot replied.

Olivia sent him a puzzled look, raising her eyebrow.

"Casey called, suggested that you might need some comfort today," he explained simply.

"Of course," Olivia said with a sigh.

"So, you wanna talk about it? You know, you can't scare me away," he asked, trying to get her open up.

"_You didn't kill your mother."_

"_I know what it's like to want to."_

"If you talked to Casey, then you already know," Olivia said, putting up her walls.

"She didn't say anything. Just suggested I talk to you. She seemed worried about you and who better to vent to than your partner," Elliot said honestly, Casey didn't say any specifics. She just strongly suggested that he went to see her. In his opinion their ADA seemed genuinely worried about Olivia and she was smart enough to know, that Elliot could get to her, when no-one else could.

"My mother was a drunk. There's nothing more to say," Olivia said quickly.

"Okay," Elliot accepted her unwillingness to talk for the moment; she'll talk, when she's ready.

He kissed her temple, when silence took over. She shifted, getting more comfortable with her head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his chest, just above his heart, wondering what her mother would think about it.

"_I'll never let anyone else have you."_

She couldn't help but wonder, if her insecurities will drive Elliot away just like she had managed to drive everybody else away. She kept on thinking how true her mother's statement was – scars her mother had left, were almost always reason people faded from her life. Even becoming an SVU detective was because of her – the second major thing directing potential boyfriends in the opposite direction. Only time will tell if Elliot is just another stop in the way and if she ever manages to settle down and have a family of her own.

"I met Simone Bryce, when I was 16. I was seeing one of my mother's student and he asked me to marry him, I said yes. When I told my mother, she was in rage. She had already finished half of her vodka and she dropped it. It shattered all over the floor, but she picked up a jagged edge, coming towards me. She was screaming that she'll never let anyone else have me. I kicked her, hard, and then I kicked her again. She flew to the floor and slid down, she was unconscious. That was the first time I hurt her. I ran out, I was so afraid. Then I called Simone Brice, she was a law student and she helped me survive it. She helped me avoid hard charges and possible jail time. She helped me survive my mother's alcoholism," Olivia said, telling the same story she told Casey before.

"I'm so sorry, Liv," he said sincerely, wrapping another hand around her, holding her tightly against him. Apparently there were a lot of things about the time she was growing up, he wasn't entirely sure he really wants to know all about it, but when she's ready to talk, he'll listen.

"She was the first person I told about the abuse. Just like Carrie. You know, everything becomes real the moment you talk about it, until then you can pretend that it's not happening," Olivia continued.

"Liv, I'm so sorry you had to survive it, all I can do is to promise it won't happen ever again. I will protect you," he promised.

"The night you came here drunk brought back so many memories of my mother. That's why I kicked you out, I couldn't handle this. I shouldn't have done it, El, I'm sorry for that," Olivia confessed.

"Shh, it's okay. I understand. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here that night. I shouldn't have put you in this situation," Elliot said soothingly.

Olivia nod, agreeing and accepting that mistakes were made that night, but hopefully they can put it behind them for now.

"Do you feel the same about us?" he asked.

Olivia didn't answer, instead waiting for him to explain, what he means and he did.

"About telling people, so then it becomes real and until that we can pretend it's not," he said.

"I don't know. I just wanna be sure about this. I don't want you to regret me. Maybe I'm scared, I don't know. Maybe I'm scared, that when this becomes known, we can't handle it anymore. I'm not sure you can handle me," Olivia confessed.

"Honey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I want this to work. I'll be here, no matter what you say or do. I'm not letting you go, ever," he said softly, trying to prove his point and give her some security.

"I love you," she said quietly after a brief moment of silence.

"I love you too," he replied with a smile.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and pressed her lips to his.

"We'll figure out a way to tell others about it, when time is right," she said, knowing the secret will come out eventually.

"I know," he agreed.

Olivia pulled away from his embrace to reach for the remote. She flicked the TV on and started going through channels to find something interesting. She was satisfied, when "Friends" came and relaxed back at Elliot's side. He accepted her instantly, taking her back into his arms. His had his left hand around her protectively, tracing circles with his fingers on her shoulder, while the other one rested above hers on his chest.

"Elliot, I'm gonna go ahead and say, that I wanna take this slow," Olivia said.

"We'll just lie back and see, how this goes," he replied.

Olivia made a sound at the back of her throat.

"This feels so good," she said, referring to their current situation.

"This is something I'd love to come home to," he agreed.

Olivia simply shifted herself, angling her head, so she head better view on the TV screen.

"Liv, next time we have a night off, we should go out on a date," he suggested.

"Last time you said that, you wanted me on my back," Olivia said, remembering his birthday.

"Well, all places were closed, so we didn't have many options, but I didn't hear you complaining," Elliot smirked.

"Yeah, there was that," Olivia said.

"But seriously. I think I should take you out on a date. So you can wear some fancy dress and I can put on nice suit. And we can pretend, that we are just regular people having dinner on their first date," Elliot said, already picturing it in his mind.

"You're right. We should do it," Olivia agreed.

"And afterwards, I can take you home. You can ask me inside for a coffee and then one things leads to another and…" Elliot said suggestively, until Olivia stopped him and put her hand over his mouth.

"I got it, thanks. But if we were to act our first date, then things won't lead to another. Told you that's not what I do on first dates," She said with a smirk.

Elliot kissed her hand covering his mouth. She pulled her hand away and put it back on his chest. He removed his from her shoulder and let it move to her head, running his fingers in her light brown hair.

"Well, I do hope to be your last first date, so you can break the pattern and just for the record – we kind of had our real first date or something after ending up in bed. I think those social norms are already out of the window," Elliot said mischievously.

"And you just keep on reminding it," she deadpanned.

"Well, since it was one of the best night I've had, I'm not going to forget it and to make sure you haven't forgotten it either, I just have to keep on reminding you," he said, images of the night flashing in his mind.

"Oh, El, trust me I wouldn't forget it, even if I tried," Olivia assured him.

"Good," was his only response with a huge smile of satisfaction plastered on his face.

"Don't be so proud of yourself, boy, I just had a long dry spell before, its' not like I have that much time to date or sleep around for that matter," Olivia said in an attempt to lower his enormous ego.

"That's what you keep telling yourself, but both of us know, that it was the fuck of your life, I mean the way you screamed for me – not every man can do that to you," he said, brushing off her attempted insult and stroking his ego along the way.

Olivia covered her mouth again with her hand, having heard enough. "New topic please," she requested silently, letting him know that she was done discussing that night leading to everything else.

He nod and focused on her hair, pulling it lightly. She took her hand away from his mouth, placing it on his neck, feeling the pulse point there.

"Good to see your hair growing out," he commented, missing those long black curls she had, when she first started at SVU.

"I'm thinking about maybe cutting them, they are growing out again," she confessed.

"Don't," he said firmly.

"I'll take your opinion into consideration, but I make no promises," Olivia smirked.

They enjoyed the rest of the episode in silence, sharing only occasional laughs.

"El, I need to get up," she said quietly.

"No, I can't let you do it," he said sheepishly.

"No, El, we need to get up," she said, ignoring him.

"But I don't wanna let you go," he argued back.

Olivia moved her head on his shoulder, burying it against his neck. She kissed his soft skin and he let out a groan. Elliot kissed the top of her head, tightened his hold on her as to prove his point of not letting her go.

"Elliot, I might fall asleep on you if I don't get up now," she confessed.

"That might not be a bad thing, considering that this is how everything started," Elliot reminded her, earning a slap on his chest from her. "What?" he protested.

"Everything started, because you showed up at my doorstep looking for hot night and I found out of reasons to say no," Olivia said her version.

"If you say so," Elliot said, not wanting to discuss the beginning, if future was right in front of them.

"And we are done discussing this topic for now. Actually we are not discussing this ever again," Olivia decided.

She used all of her willpower to push herself up and leave Elliot's warm body, he protested and flipped his feet down from the coffee table. Olivia brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it back.

As Elliot decided he was not satisfied with the current events, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her right back, causing her to shriek in surprise. She found herself back in Elliot's embrace, but she knew she had to leave it, otherwise she really would fall asleep on him and they both will probably end up regretting it in the morning, because the couch was not the most comfortable place to sleep.

"I love the feeling of you sleeping on me," he whispered.

"No, El, we have to work tomorrow and I need a good night sleep," Olivia fought back, once again escaping from his embrace, but this time getting up and standing in safe distance from him.

Elliot calculated his options, and realized, that maybe he should accept her decision, but still he kept on looking at her with the best puppy eyes he could manage, though it didn't matter much as she had her back at him.

Without saying anything further, she left the living room, and he heard her entering the bathroom, probably to brush her teeth and maybe take a shower, though she liked to shower in the mornings. He was right, when he heard her exit the bathroom mere 5 minutes later and flicked on the bedroom light, but she turned it off again after a moment.

Elliot had a long debate with himself. He wasn't tired yet, and he had court the next day, so he didn't have to go in at 6 am, like Olivia. He focused back on the TV, where another show was running, but due to his hectic work schedule, he really didn't have time to watch TV that often and so he couldn't make out the name of the program.

He flicked the channels and found a football game on, which he decided to watch. He remembered the beers he had bought some days ago and decided to have one. He took one beer and removed the cap, then settled back on the couch.

He took a sip of beer and felt the need to spit it out, still he didn't but forced it down his throat. Elliot kept on watching the game, but refused to touch his beer again. Olivia probably didn't appreciate if he smelled like beer, especially after her childhood memories of alcoholic mother were ripped open.

After awhile he decided that he didn't want to watch the game anymore, so he turned off the TV. Getting up, he first poured the beer down the kitchen sink. He flicked off the lights as he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, because unlike Olivia he preferred to shower in the night.

Afterwards he dried himself and quietly sneaked into the bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Olivia curled up in a ball, presumably sleeping. He put on his pajama pants and joined her under the sheets. He snuggled to her, hugging her from behind, pulling her back against his bare chest and letting his hand hang loosely around her. He knew, that she wasn't asleep yet by the way she responded to him. He buried his nose in her hair, enjoying the faint smell of conditioner, her hair released.

"Promise me you won't let me end up like my mother," she said halfway asleep.

"I promise," he said, sincerely meaning it and tightened his hand around her to prove his point, though he wasn't entirely sure if she meant her mother alcoholism or becoming a single mother or just whole thing, he could promise her, as well as himself, not to let her go and not to let her destroy herself. That he could do.

Elliot realized how tired he really was, when he closed his eyes. He pressed his lips to the back of her head, letting them linger before he pulled his head away and put it back on the pillow by her side. Didn't take long before he let sleep claim him.


	8. 7,01 Demons

**7.01 Demons**

A loud ringing of a cellphone was the only noise in the bedroom. Two lovers stirred under the covers, trying to block out of the sound. Elliot put a pillow over his head and groaned loudly.

"But we have the day off," Olivia whined.

"I don't care, what it is, I'm not going in," Elliot said confidently.

Olivia rolled halfway over him and picked up the phone ringing annoyingly; looking at the caller-ID she made a noise in the back of her throat, before answering.

"Yeah, Captain," she mumbled.

"Olivia? I thought I called Elliot, but I guess I dialed you instead," Cragen said, surprised to hear the female detective answering.

"No, you didn't. Hang on a moment," Olivia said, still half-asleep.

She violently took the pillow from his head and handed him his phone, saying "It's yours." and rolling back, closing her eyes again.

"Stabler," he said to the phone.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I need you to come in. Recently paroled con might have been back to his old habits only hours after getting released," Cragen explained.

"Munch and Fin can handle it," Elliot said, not wanting to go in.

"No, it's all hands on deck," Cragen said.

"I'll be right there," Elliot said, giving up.

"Oh, and since you seem to have Olivia nearby, let her meet the vic at Bellevue," Cragen added and hang up.

Elliot grunted under his breath and threw the phone on the floor, not caring if he breaks it or not. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"Cragen wants us in. He wants you to talk to the vic," he said with anger obvious in his voice.

"I knew a free day was too beautiful to be true," she said, disappointedly.

"Plus I think he knows about our relationship," he added.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically.

"Guess it had to come out eventually," Elliot said.

"After all it's been going on for a long time," Olivia agreed.

Elliot said something unintelligible and turned Olivia in his arms, coming face to face with her.

"You know that I love you, right, no matter, what Cragen will do with us," Elliot said sincerely.

"I love you too," she replied.

She raised her head meeting his lips with hers, but Elliot pinned her down with his body, trapping her underneath him. She used the strength she had to roll them over, so she ended up on top of him. They broke apart, when the need for oxygen couldn't be ignored any longer. After catching her breath Olivia gave him another quick kiss on the lips before rolling off of him and leaving the bed.

"I'll take a quick shower," she announced.

"I'll make coffee," he said automatically.

It was part of their routine since Elliot started spending most of his nights at Olivia's. He got himself an apartment close by, but he rarely spent nights there, much less days. Kathy and kids moved back to the family house in the Queens, when Elliot said that he moved out – Kathy and kids needed more space anyway, beside he was never home anyway – most of the nights he was shifting between the crib and Olivia's apartment.

When Olivia came out of the shower, the whole apartment was filled with the scent of fresh coffee and toast. Elliot was already eating, so Olivia came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He handed her a cup of coffee, but otherwise kept his attention on the newspaper.

"You smell good," he commented.

"Must be the lavender from my conditioner," she said easily.

"Mmm, I like it," he said, turning his head at her.

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek before drinking her coffee.

"Something new?" she asked, referring to the newspaper.

"Something new, but nothing interesting," he replied smartly.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna get dressed," she said, noticing he was already in his work attire.

He mumbled in understanding, finishing off his coffee.

Olivia got changed quickly, dried and fixed her hair while finishing her coffee. Elliot was already waiting by the door, when she exited the bedroom. She grabbed her toast along with her handbag, took her time to fix Elliot's tie and they left the apartment mere 30 minutes after Cragen had called.

"I'll drop you off at the Bellevue," Elliot said while walking down the stairs.

"Okay," she said, munching on her toast.

"And later you can call me to pick you up, so we can talk to Cragen," he continued.

"Sounds like we have a plan," Olivia said after swallowing a mouthful.

"Yep," he responded with putting his hand on the small of her back.

The drive to hospital was quiet. Olivia grabbed her notepad and phone from the bag, letting Elliot take it back to precinct. He kissed her goodbye before parting.

On the way to precinct Elliot thought about how they were going to break the news to Cragen and others, but he really came up empty hoping Olivia had a plan, she usually had one. He parked in his usual spot, took Olivia's handbag and absentmindedly got to the squadroom. He placed Olivia's belongings to her desk casually, but before he could do anything else Cragen came out of his office barking orders.

"Okay, I assume Benson is taking our victim's statement by now, Munch, Fin – go over his MO and find me something to tie him to this case, Stabler – William Dorsey is in the conference room, he has been on his case longer, get whatever you can," he said and looked as his detectives, who started carrying out their assignments instantly.

Later they briefed Cragen of all they got, planning their next move. He sent Munch and Fin away, so he could talk to Elliot alone.

"Elliot, we need to talk," he said, sitting down behind his desk.

"I know," Elliot said, taking a seat opposite to his Captain.

"I've made a point not to get involved with my detective's personal lives. I honestly don't care what you do once you leave work, but I think this time I have to make an exception," Cragen said seriously.

"I understand. We didn't mean for you to find out like this. We were waiting for the right moment to tell you," Elliot started explaining.

"I'm sure you did. How long has this been going on?" Cragen asked out of curiosity.

"Close to year," Elliot said, counting back. They first ended up together on a little before his birthday, which makes it October last year.

"And no-one knows about it or was I the only one out of loop?" Cragen asked in surprise.

"We've kept it as a secret," Elliot assured his boss.

"All right. I hope you understand, that I have to notify 1-PP and IAB about this," Cragen said, getting back to serious.

"Yeah, we know," Elliot said, speaking for Olivia too, but they both knew about the consequences.

"Good. As for me, as long as you keep it out of the office, I don't see a problem, specially when it has been going on for so long and it hasn't affected your performance in any way, but there is a chance that I have to separate you two, possibly even transfer one of you out of the unit," Cragen explained.

"We have talked about that possibility," Elliot said knowingly.

"One more thing, Elliot. You know we spend a lot of time together in the squadroom and we all become close. Olivia is like a daughter to me and I don't wanna see you breaking her heart. Take this as a warning – you break her heart, I break your neck. Are we clear?" Cragen threatened Elliot.

"Clear as a crystal. I have no intentions of breaking Liv's heart, I don't think I could ever do that. I'm in love with her, Captain, so you don't have to worry about that," Elliot said, trying to make his intentions clear to Cragen

"Good. Go pick up Ray's old case files from 1-PP, I'll send Fin and Olivia to pick up Ray," Cragen said, letting him know, that the conversation is over.

Elliot grabbed his jacket and took the elevator downstairs, where he bumped into Olivia.

"I thought you were going to call me," he said.

"An officer dropped me off," she said.

"Okay. I just hope he isn't doing more than that, because I am a jealous guy," Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia let out a laugh at the statement, playfully hitting his chest.

"So, we're gonna talk to Cragen or what?" Olivia asked, wincing slightly.

"Nope, we already talked. He'll notify some guys but other than that he was very understanding," Elliot said, leaving the threat out.

"Oh, that's good," Olivia said in surprise. She was expecting a lecture.

Elliot nod.

The elevator doors closed after them and Olivia pressed the button to get to the squadroom.

Elliot pulled her into his embrace, locking his lips with hers, needing that moment of contact before heading out. Today was supposed to be their 24 hours of interrupted time together after all.

They broke apart, when the elevator stopped and Olivia got out.

"See you later," he said.

"See you," Olivia said her goodbye.

Elliot rode the elevator down with a smile on his face. Maybe letting everybody know about their relationship was going to work out well after all. Most of the people were thinking they have been sleeping together much longer anyway and he was well aware of all the bets going around in the office. He also has been asked many times if Olivia was seeing someone and his answer has always been yes to save those poor guys from being turned down by the one and only Olivia Benson.

***SVU***

When Cragen told Olivia about Elliot's undercover operation, she rushed to her apartment only to hear noise coming from the bedroom. Olivia dropped her keys and bag before she made her way over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He greeted her absentmindedly, looking for clothes to pack along.

"Thanks for the heads up," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it happened in a spite of moment. I trusted Cragen to tell you," he apologized.

"He told me. So you're leaving tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. They put me in the same halfway house as Ray, I'm hoping to make contact and then get into his good grades," Elliot explained.

"I know the drill," Olivia said, she didn't need Elliot to talk about the details – she already knew.

"Well, I still get to keep my phone, so I'll call you later tonight or you can call me," Elliot said.

Olivia didn't respond.

Elliot stopped going through his belongings and came to sit by Olivia.

"Honey, I know he will strike again and I will be there to stop him. It probably won't take long before this mission is over. It's gonna be okay," he told her, sensing that she is not very happy about it.

"Just give me the heads-up next time," Olivia said simply, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I will," Elliot said.

He got back to packing his bag, satisfied with the result he stood up and went to the living room, where already a box with random things was waiting for him. Olivia followed her out with her hands crossed.

"Be safe," she said.

"I'll come back to you," Elliot said with a smile.

"I truly hope that being around pedophiles don't make you one," Olivia said.

"I've been in this unit long enough," Elliot brushed off her comment.

"I'll miss you," Olivia confessed.

"I'll miss you too," Elliot replied.

He dropped his sports bag on the floor and walked over to Olivia. He kissed her passionately, fighting for dominance. Her hands slipped around his neck in practiced manner, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. As they broke apart, neither of them was willing to let go of the close contact, so they stayed in each other's embrace until he kissed her again, urgently. Elliot moved his hands from her back to her thighs, lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his middle instantly, also in well practiced manner.

Elliot didn't think twice before walking to the bedroom and putting her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. If he had to spend possibly nights away from Olivia and instead stay with convicted sex-offenders, he needed to remember, what's waiting for him.

"El, do we have time for this?" Olivia asked, when he moved over to ravish her neck.

"I don't have curfew set, so we're good," he replied and moved to unbutton her shirt. He needed those images and feelings of Olivia fresh in his mind.

***SVU***

Elliot drove his newly bought van to marina, where Cragen and Olivia were waiting for him. He got out of the van and walked over to his co-workers.

"What's with the van?" Olivia asked.

"Ray gave me money to buy it," Elliot replied.

"That's enough to violate Ray's parole, send him back to prison," Olivia said, turning to Cragen.

"For 18 months?" Elliot asked, knowing it's not enough.

"What, you gonna give him the van?" Cragen asked about his detective's plans.

"I'm not gonna give him the keys. I'm just… giving him an opportunity," Elliot replied.

"You'd have to let Ray go far enough to charge him with attempted rape. We'd be responsible for traumatizing the girl," Cragen said, obviously not happy with the plan.

"We could use a female undercover as a decoy," Olivia offered.

"Ray likes 'em young. We just need to find a cop, who can pass for a teenager," Elliot said, agreeing with the plan.

"All right. But I want safeguards. You put all the bells and whistles on that van," Cragen said agreeing.

Olivia and Elliot both nod.

"I'll give you two a minute," Cragen decided and sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"So, how are you holding up?" Olivia asked.

"I had to talk about the urges I have for teenagers and listen to other talk about their adventures in details and not punch them in the face, but other than that, it's okay," Elliot said as if it was just another normal day.

Olivia winced at his statement, but didn't reply.

He reached for her with his left hand and pulled her in. His lips met her urgently, wanting to feel more after his confession in the therapy group, where half of the time he was thinking of her instead, making it easier to talk about his urges and now at least he had the chance to kiss and touch her, as brief as their encounter might be. He pulled away in the need of oxygen.

He hugged her, savoring the feeling as he knew well enough that it might be days before he gets to go home to her. She slipped her hands around his waist, putting his head against his shoulder. Elliot let one of his hand rest on her back, while the other ended up in her head, steadying it against him. Her hair flew in the wind, filling his senses with the familiar smell of lavender he now knew, came from her conditioner.

"I think Ray might attack soon, he seemed thrilled with the idea of a van," Elliot said.

"Maybe we could use our decoy and bust him even tonight," Olivia said.

"I'd sure as hell like that. I hate living in that halfway house that smells like dust and mold," Elliot said, ready to end his undercover mission.

"You smell like dust and mold," Olivia said, raising her eyebrow.

"You smell good," he replied.

"I have to go now," Olivia said heavily.

"I know," Elliot replied.

He released his hold on her and dropped two quick kisses on her lips before she walked away from him.

"Take care," she said turning around for a moment.

"I will," he assured her.

Elliot watched as Olivia got into the car with Cragen and he got into his van, arranging a meet with Fin and O'Halloran, so he could get the "safeguards".

Olivia and Cragen drove silently towards the all familiar precinct.

"I talked with Elliot a few days ago," Cragen said out of the blue.

"Yeah, he told me you did," Olivia said neutrally.

"I talked with IAB and 1-PP about your... situation," he elaborated.

"I'm aware of the process and the high probability that one of us has to resign," Olivia said, not wanting to face the chance of not being an SVU detective.

"We had a long talk about this, filled with possibilities, one worse than another, but in the end the Chief of D's talked to Huang, since he is a psychologist and his opinion should be considered, Huang has been working with us for years now and he has seen your relationship for a long time. I was not present during the conversation, but seems like Elliot should control his anger towards Huang, since he thinks very highly of you two," Cragen said, his voice calm as usual.

"So we both get to keep on working at SVU, but have to switch partners?" Olivia asked.

"No. Chief of D's came to me and basically ordered me not to change anything and my hands are tied. Elliot will remain as your partner, but as I was ordered to order you to keep your relationship out of the office, but the moment it starts affecting your performance, I have no choice but to suspend you and transfer one of you out," Cragen explained.

"That's great," Olivia said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I hope it won't come to having to separate you, because I really can't afford to lose one of my best detectives," Cragen said, having been worried about the worst case scenario since the beginning.

"It won't. We're professionals," Olivia assured her Captain.

"I hope so. I was warned, when I decided to put you two together. Seeing how close you grew with time, my boss was also a constant pain in my neck and even I started to get worried, but I'm glad that this has worked out well," Cragen talked about the way his boss questioned his choices and how he was constantly asked about the partnership.

"I guess things could have gone many ways," Olivia said, thinking of possibilities. First weeks of their partnerships had been rough, but they grew on each other with time.

"Yes," Cragen said in agreement. "Just make sure that this is not where the partnership ends, I wouldn't want to lose one of my detectives and friends over this. Don't let Elliot be the next man, whose heart you break."

Olivia simply nod and stayed silent.

The rest of their journey went discussing their current mission.

***SVU***

The rest of the mission went kind of slow. Ray walked away from their decoy, which resulted in Cragen almost pulling Elliot out, but Olivia managed to assure him that pulling Elliot out will do more bad than good. She was proven right that night.

When Elliot's drove past their halfway house and even crossed the bridge, all of them knew that something was up. Olivia and Fin were hot on their tail, but unfortunately GPS location pointed to wider area and his exact location was still unknown.

Fin requested backup and they were proven right, when a traumatized teenager crossed their path, presumably being let go by Elliot. That's when they heard gunshots, but they stopped before they could go in.

"Elliot," Olivia shouted just before the garage door opened.

"Coming out," he shouted and came out of the garage with dragging Ray's limp body, which he dropped instantly.

He met Olivia, as she was coming towards him. He lifted his still handcuffed hands and let Olivia hug him.

"I'm okay," he said, "He needs a doctor, though."

"I was so scared," she whispered.

"I know. I was too. But I'm okay," he said quietly.

Olivia released Elliot, who went on to sit on the hood of a police car. An officer uncuffed him and paramedic came to check his vitals.

Fin and Olivia looked at the scene unraveling in front of them. They watched as CSU technicians arrived and closed the crime scene down, how Ray was put on a stretcher and into ambulance, then the same ambulance driving away with sirens blaring. How another paramedic checked on Elliot, who seemed to be determined not to be checked at.

One by one police cars started driving away, one car taking their teenage girl, who Elliot set free, to the precinct for statement. Elliot left in a police car sometime, he also needed to give his statement. Soon it was only Fin and Olivia standing in a lot, which was moments ago filled with officers.

"At least we got our guy," Fin said finally.

"And almost lost Elliot and traumatized that poor girl," Olivia said.

"Elliot is not okay," Fin stated.

"No," Olivia agreed.

"Something happened between him and Ray," Fin continued.

"Or in the therapy sessions," Olivia offered.

"Probably both," Fin decided.

Olivia nod.

"But he'll be okay. You'll help him get through this," Fin said, sensing Olivia was more worried about Elliot than she let it show.

"I'm only his partner. He probably needs his kids to make it better," Olivia said.

"Are you still gonna deny everything?" Fin asked in disbelief.

"Deny what?" Olivia asked, confused for a moment.

"You and Elliot," Fin clarified.

"What?... You know?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"Liv, everybody knows," Fin said with a smile.

Olivia looked at him with wide eyes. They were trying to hide it as well as they could and they never let them be caught.

"How?" Olivia asked.

"We all could see they changes in you. How you were generally more happy and so was Elliot. Instead of pulling all nighters and sleeping in the crib, both of you went home at decent hour and of course the way Elliot usually walked you home… We all are detectives after all," Fin explained.

"But no-one ever said anything," Olivia wondered.

"It was hard shutting Munch up, but otherwise we were waiting for you to come clean. We knew, that you'll tell us, when you're ready. We are truly happy for the both of you," Fin explained.

"Oh, well that's not what I was expecting. We have been trying the way to come clean for months now, but haven't found a right way to tell you guys. So everybody knows?" Olivia said in realization, wondering if Captain really just found out.

"Munch as paranoid he is, started talking about it around the time we had case, where video game made them killers, but then I thought it was just another one of his crazy ideas, but when Casey confronted us in March, around Carrie Eldridge's trial, I put the dots together. Plus I saw you two in close contact few months ago," Fin explained.

"Crap," Olivia swore under her breath.

"Hey, Liv, it's a good thing. We're all glad, that you have found someone, your dating history might be impressive, but unfortunately none of them were mister right. It's good to see you smile," Fin said genuinely.

Olivia looked up, smiling at him weakly and muttering "thank you" silently. Fin put his arm around Olivia, hugging her for a moment.

"Come on, baby girl, I'll take you home," Fin said, releasing her, but keeping his arm on her back, guiding Olivia to their squad car.

"El's probably at the station, so take me there instead," Olivia requested.

Fin nod.

***SVU***

Olivia and Fin arrived back at the precinct, when Munch was taking their victim's statement and some suit was talking with Elliot. Cragen ordered them to write up their DD-5's so they can clear this mess and walk away with their rapist back in prison.

Munch finished with their victim first, noting that this will clear that Elliot let the girl go and didn't traumatize her further, but then everybody went back to their writings, waiting for Elliot to come out, surprised, that questioning him took so long.

Casey waltzed in, when most of the detectives had left already.

"I heard your fishing expedition went well," she announced.

"Ray Schenkel is on his way back to prison, once the hospital releases him," Olivia announced and threw her pen on the table, closing the folder in front of her.

"Wish you would have kept me in the loop, you know I like to be hands on," Casey said, sounding a little disappointed.

"You know us, we only call, when we need a warrant or you to subpoena someone," Fin said.

"Thanks," Casey replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Fin said with a huge smile on his face.

"So, where's the hero of the hour?" Casey asked, sitting down behind Elliot's discarded desk.

"Still talking his way out of attempted murder," Munch offered answer this time.

Casey's eyes flew huge and she kept on looking at the detectives one by one, waiting for explanation.

"He got into scuffle with our perp and he came out fine, but the perp was unconscious," Olivia said, eyeing Munch the whole time.

"Well, that explains it," Casey said in understanding.

The officer questioning Stabler walked by their desks and towards the elevator, followed by Elliot himself. He was still wearing the same dirty clothes matching his drawn expression.

"You're at my desk," he said to Casey.

"You weren't using it and I decided to put it to use," Casey replied smartly.

Elliot came over and sat on the edge of Olivia's desk instead.

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Elliot answered absentmindedly.

"You wanna go home?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'm going home. I need to be alone today," Elliot said, pushing himself off the desk and heading towards his locker, grabbed his belongings and left without saying a word.

"Munch, you heading home?" Fin asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you," Munch said.

Both men got up fast, leaving their desk lamps on, as they were suddenly in rush of getting home and ran to the elevator.

"I'll walk you out," Casey said, getting up as fast as she could and followed Munch and Fin.

Olivia was stunned at the events going down and kept on wondering what just happened. She decided to call it a night and collected her things, putting on her coat and grabbing a few folders from the pile – she'll probably end up thinking about work anyway, since Elliot just clearly told her to leave him alone.

Meanwhile Fin, Munch and Casey got to the elevators just as the doors were closing, but managed to get Elliot to hold them.

"You guys in a sudden rush to home?" Elliot asked and raised his eyebrow.

"You could say that," Fin said, letting the doors close behind him.

Casey pressed the emergency stop button. Elliot kept on looking them, sensing that something's about to go down.

"What's up, guys?" Elliot asked warily.

"Look, man, I don't know what you're game is, but let's make some things very clear," Fin started.

"We see so much as Liv coming to work unhappy or clearly upset about something," Munch continued.

"Or hear her saying that you did something wrong by her," Casey went on.

"That includes your regular outburst in the squadroom, usually directed at your partner," Munch added.

"We will come to you and make you wish you were never born," Fin finished.

"You hurt her and we hurt you," Casey said.

"You got that, Stabler?" Munch asked.

Elliot stayed silent for a moment, taking in his friends' confrontation.

"Are we clear?" Fin asked again.

"Yeah, we're good," Elliot said, still taken back.

"Then we're good," Casey decided and pushed the emergency stop button again, allowing the elevator to start moving again.

"Guys, we're really good at this. We should do this more often," Munch said.

"You are gonna give Liv the same speech?" Elliot asked.

"No, Liv's a woman, unlike you, she uses her head," Casey deadpanned.

Elliot started to protest, but his protest died as he was cut off by Munch.

"You already have driven one woman away, we don't want to see the same happening to Olivia," Munch said.

"You keep Kathy out of this," Elliot said, just before the elevator stopped.

Before any other words were exchanged, the doors opened just as Olivia walked past them. She watched curiously as Elliot, Munch, Fin and Casey exited the elevator.

"You had some weird foursome there?" Olivia asked.

"We wanted to have a lil taste of Elliot since you seem to enjoy it so much," Munch announced.

Olivia made a pained face.

"Liv, we're all good," Fin assured her.

"Since when do you take the stairs?" Casey asked, switching topic.

"Since the elevator seemed to be stuck halfway and refused to move. As it comes out I was right," Olivia said smartly.

"It's good for your health and figure," Munch said, holding his thumbs up.

"Back away, John," Elliot said and put his hand around Olivia's shoulders, as a clear sign of possession.

"Come on Munch, I'll drive you home," Fin said, trying to defuse his partner before the explosion.

Munch made an effort to point his fingers to Elliot and then to himself, mouthing "I'm watching you", while Fin almost dragged him away. Casey followed them to the parking lot, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone.

"Well, I'll head home," Olivia said uncomfortably.

"While I love our usual walks to your apartment, but I'm too damn tired tonight, so we'll take truck," Elliot said.

"I thought you wanted to be alone?" Olivia asked.

"But then I opened my eyes and realized that I want to be with you instead," Elliot said with a sly grin.

Olivia laughed at the statement and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Let's go," she said.

They got into his truck and drove to Olivia's Manhattan apartment. It had been a long day, so they settled comfortably in the bed instantly. Olivia had been watching Elliot carefully, because as Fin said – he was not okay.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"I'm okay," Elliot said, just like before.

"I know. I'm just letting you know, that if you wanna discuss things, then I'm here," Olivia said knowingly.

Elliot nod, but chose to collect his thoughts for a moment.

"I have a problem," Elliot stated.

Olivia chose to stay silent, knowing he'll talk now, but he always does better without interruptions, in that way he can feel like he has the control he needs.

"I'm so angry all the time and I even don't know if I'm angry at perps or someone I know or angry at myself, but I can't let it go. I can't pretend it's not there, because even the shrink I had to talk about my urges for teenagers saw right through it. I don't know how things got so bad," Elliot said.

"Maybe you could talk to Huang," Olivia proposed.

"I don't like shrinks," Elliot snapped.

"I know that, but maybe you can get better, if you talk about it, instead of bottling it up inside of you, because we both know that this is not working," Olivia said, trying to prove her point.

"I know it's not working, Kathy left me because of that," Elliot said loudly.

Olivia winced at the mention of his _wife_, but hid it from him.

"El, calm down. You seemed to get along with Rebecca Hendrix, maybe you could talk to her again, and I know you've been going to her from time to time. Maybe she can help you work out this anger," Olivia said, hiding the concern and pain from her voice.

"I don't know… Maybe I could try, because I can't let my anger get the best of me," Elliot said, considering her idea.

"I surely hope, because you end up driving people away from you," Olivia said out the truth.

"Liv, are you also tired of me being angry all the time?" Elliot asked seriously.

"I've been tired of it pretty much since we started working together, but it has been getting worse with time, but you already know that. It's funny that I even don't imagine you at ease, because you've been like this for so long time. Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy with your anger, I've just gotten used to it, maybe I'm even too comfortable with it," Olivia confessed.

"So you're not making a problem out of it?" Elliot asked.

"No, absolutely not. Just because I'm comfortable with your anger management, doesn't mean that I like it. I can't say that our relationship is fresh and new, because it's been going on for awhile now, but we are not living together and spend most of the time at work . I'm almost positive that if I have to come home to the Stabler, who beats up perps and yells at people for getting in his way, I don't think I could do that either," Olivia said in all seriousness, as much as she was used with Elliot's behavior, if she had to see the anger every night and deal with Elliot's rage, she'd bail sooner or later.

"Okay. I will look for help. I will do this for you, but you understand nothing will change overnight. It takes time for me to get better and I don't want to watch you walk away, while I'm trying to be a better man. You've been pretty much the only stable thing in my life for so long, if you walk away too… I might not be able to come back," Elliot said, almost pleading.

"I'll be by your side, okay?" Olivia promised, her brown eyes looking for his blue orbs, finally meeting them as Elliot raised his head.

Elliot mouthed "Okay" and rolled over to reach for the lamp, going over Olivia, who was still lying on her back beside him. Elliot's body halfway covered hers as the switch button was finally at reach and he flicked it off. He decided against rolling back to his former position, instead he placed his head on her chest, letting his hand rest on the pillow by her head, smoothly settling in for the night. Olivia's hands automatically moved to rest on his back, taking him in her arms and offering the comfort he needed today.

"Smooth," Olivia commented, earning a smirk from Elliot.

He lifted his head, coming face to face with her, kissing her goodnight in well practiced manner, taking his time savoring the moment and pouring his heart out at the same time. They broke the kiss, letting Elliot settle back, placing his head between her breasts, listening to her steady heartbeat through the material of her shirt, his hand holding onto her shoulder, allowing his fingers to trace indefinite shapes along her collarbone. Olivia mimicked the action with her hand on his back, holding him in her arms.

Their breathing evened out, lulling the strained detectives to sleep, both hoping to find peace in the land of dreams as an attempt to erase the horrible world they see during daytime.


	9. 7,03 911

**AN! Sorry for the longer delay, but had some family events to attend to and my regular visitor - writer's block - is starting to visit me once again, but I hope this chapter worked out well :) .**

**I already have an idea for the next chapter, which includes a guest appearance from someone who has been part of Elliot's life for a very long time. **

**And I'm also taking a moment to say that updates will become more irregular from now on since tomorrow I'll be officially student again, starting my studies to get my Master's degree in 2 years. But I promise not to abandon this and I try to keep updates regular, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Enjoy and I appreciate your opinions, as well as suggestions.**

**L.**

***SVU***

**7.03 – 911**

Elliot grinned at Olivia over his desk for what felt like a hundredth time that night. Olivia looked neutral and tried to ignore his eyes on her. His eyes were sparkling and combined with the grin he was wearing, he was slowly driving her crazy. So this time instead of ignoring him, she raised her eyes to look at him and opened her mouth.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Elliot said sheepishly and turned his look over to papers once again.

"You've been doing this for most of the night, you're creeping me out," Olivia was frustrated.

"Just thinking that tonight I get to finally take you out," Elliot said with smile playing on his lips.

"I might reconsider if you don't stop doing this," Olivia deadpanned.

Elliot wiped off his smile and looked at her dead serious, but so did Olivia.

"I swear to look at my work from now on," Elliot said, defeated.

Olivia looked satisfied and finished her report, putting it in another pile and grabbed the next unfinished report.

As time progressed, Elliot kept on looking at the time, they had theater tickets to see "Spamelot" and then probably go to some nice place for drinks. He had this whole date planned out in his head, and he could only hope that this will play out just as he hopes.

It was 4:30 pm, when he shut down his computer and turned off his desklamp. Elliot neatly collected his paperwork, he had finished, and dropped them on Captain's desk.

"Heading out?" Cragen asked him.

"Yeah, got a date," Elliot said with a smile.

"Let's hope Olivia understands it," Cragen said, his face dropping.

"It's Liv," Elliot chuckled.

Cragen smiled – of course it was Olivia, who else?

"Well, you have my permission to take her out," Cragen joked.

"Thank you, sir. I will bring her back home at decent hour," Elliot said, going along.

"Yes, you will. Let me remind you that I carry a gun," Cragen said, trying to keep his face serious.

"Noted," Elliot said.

"Now get out of my sight," Cragen said, but losing his cool and smile appeared on his face.

Elliot smiled, but some part of him felt just like he was still in high school and meeting girl's father right before the date, maybe because even if Cragen was not her biological father, he still acts like one.

"Good night," Elliot said from the doorway, closing the door after him.

He went back to his desk and collected his things, while Olivia was still writing her reports. She looked up, when he sat on the edge of her desk.

"I've got some errands to run, so I'm gonna head out. I'll be back in time," he said.

Olivia nod.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and left the squadroom.

Knowing that they might get off just before the play starts, Olivia took her dress with her along, so she doesn't have to leave the precinct. Elliot did the same and took an extra suit.

Olivia finished her report 20 minutes later. She decided to call it a day and dropped her pen on the desk, heading towards the crib. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She had chosen a black, v- cut, knee length, sleevless dress, which left much to imagination, but showing just enough to leave Elliot wondering, matching the dress with black blazer and handbag. She finished her look with strappy heels and a touch of make-up. She chose against wearing a lot of jewelry, satisfied with just her earrings.

She got ready just after 5 pm, when they were planning on leaving. Since Elliot wasn't back yet, she called him, but he didn't answer, probably driving. She sat back behind her desk, checking her e-mail, when she felt his presence.

Elliot stood by her desk, dressed in a black tight fitting suit with blue shirt along with dark blue tie. He held a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"You look amazing," he complimented her.

"I could say the same for you," Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot smiled and held his hand out, waiting for her to take it and she did, getting up from her seat. He leaned over and chastely kissed her cheek.

"I got these for you," he said and held out the roses.

She took them with a smile and took a moment to admire the bouquet – he never brought her flowers, but then again flowers weren't that essential to her.

"These are beautiful," she said.

"Yes, you are," Elliot said, still taking in her looks – she really looked amazing.

Olivia ignored his last sentence and placed roses on her desk. Elliot disappeared and came back with a mug filled with water, he placed it on her desk and she placed the roses in the water.

"We have to get going or we're going to be late," Elliot said.

Olivia nod.

He took her hand in his and they walked away from the squadroom with their co-workers' eyes on them, including their Captain.

Cragen watched them walk away with a smile, feeling like a proud father, because Olivia had found herself a good man and also that Elliot had found a woman, who really gets him. His desk phone rang and he went back to his office.

The conversation was brief. Cragen slammed the phone hard, ending the call. He knew, what he had to do, but for once he felt extreme guilt. Standing for a moment, he realized, that he had to act fast. He rushed to the elevators and took a ride downstairs.

Elliot, being gentleman, opened the door for Olivia, kissing her before she could sit in. They broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Olivia! Olivia!" Cragen shouted, getting down the front door steps.

Both Olivia and Elliot looked at Cragen, already knowing what's coming.

"I need you," Cragen said, making a motion with his hand, signaling Olivia to come with him.

Both Elliot and Olivia shared a look of disappointment, but also mutual understanding.

"You need me back in too?" Elliot asked.

Cragen shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said.

Elliot nod, you can't choose the time for a case to come along.

She leaned in, pressed her lips to his, while he had his arms around her, holding her. The kiss was quick and Olivia joined Cragen, letting him explain the situation to her – a little girl had called 911, claiming she's locked in her room, but probably not hurt. Olivia was hopeful, that maybe she and Elliot can make the date after all.

"All right, everybody. Let's keep it quiet," he ordered the whole squadroom, when Olivia got to her phone.

"This is detective Benson, put her through," Olivia said, pressing the button on her phone.

"Hello?" A scared girl's voice came through the speaker.

"Hi, my name is Olivia. What's your name?" Olivia asked, pushing away all annoyance and frustration from her voice.

"Maria," the girl answered.

"Hi, Maria. You and me are gonna talk, until my friends come and get you, okay?" Olivia said to the girl, hoping to make her feel safe and hopeful.

"Have them come quick," Maria said urgently, she sounded scared.

"Are you hurt, Maria?" Olivia asked with concern.

"I'm hungry. My stomach hurts," Maria explained.

"When was the last time you ate?" Olivia asked, fearing the answer.

"Two days ago," Maria said.

Olivia made a face, knowing it's bad. She looked over at her boss, both realizing the seriousness of this call.

"You must me starving," Olivia said compassionately, sitting down on her chair. "What about drink?"

"I finished water yesterday. Please, will you help me?" Maria asked.

Olivia's eyes widened, once again she looked at Cragen.

"We will, sweetheart. We're gonna be there soon," Olivia promised, looking over at the phone. Yeah, she won't make her date.

Olivia pressed the button, so Maria can't hear, what she's saying.

"Captain, it's bad," she said.

"I know. Let's move you to an interview room, so you have some silence and privacy. I'll call in Munch and Fin and get TARU up here," Cragen said.

"Yeah. Captain, I know it's not your job, but could you let Elliot know that it's gonna be awhile," Olivia said, making a pained face.

"Yeah," Cagen said, feeling another wave of guilt wash over him.

Olivia kept on talking with Maria, first trying to get her to trust her and then moving on to asking questions of her location. TARU moved up pretty fast and soon Olivia was settled in an interview room with TARU technicians at the other side of the glass.

Meanwhile Cragen got Munch to run door to door search, Fin to track down the cellphone owner and let Elliot know about the situation. Having his date canceled, Elliot of course came in, especially as he was already in the parking lot. He also called Casey, keeping their ADA happy and in the loop.

Elliot and Cragen stayed with Morales, listening to Olivia talk to that scared girl, who gave Olivia basically no information, while Fin tracked down every possible lead they got.

But when they ran empty and Cragen asked Olivia to push Maria, she hung up and the phone was out of service.

"I lost her," defeated Olivia said, sitting down on a chair.

Olivia got close to victims, she identified with them and that's what usually makes her good at her job, but it's also what makes this job take a toll on her, and that's exactly what happened when Maria hang up. Only a little over hour ago, she was happy to go on a first real date with Elliot and now she was down.

She left the interview room and went to the squadroom's window. She kept on staring at the city's skyline, when Elliot came to stand behind him. He handed her a cup of coffee, and gently massaged her shoulders.

"Liv, you know it's not your fault," Elliot said softly.

"I was too tough on her. She calls here asking for help and I accuse her of lying," Olivia said, sipping her coffee.

"We had to find out," Elliot said.

Olivia shook her head.

"You know you're not the blame. You kept her talking and made a connection. You got her to trust you. And it's much easier, when the victim is in the same room not on the other side of the phone," Elliot offered.

Olivia closed her eyes and exhaled.

Elliot moved his hands down her bare hands until her elbows and then wrapped them around her middle, placing his head on her shoulder. Olivia leaned in his embrace, accepting the comfort he was offering.

"You wanna get changed?" Elliot asked, very well aware of the dress she was still wearing as a painful reminder of their almost date.

"Our date," Olivia said, just remembering the plans. "I'm sorry, El, I know it's not what we planned," she apologized.

"It's okay. I get the importance of your job, we'll get our date some other night," Elliot said, hiding his disappointment well.

Olivia took another sip of her coffee, watching the dark liquid as she drank it.

They heard a throat being cleaned behind them.

Elliot removed one of his hand from Olivia's waist and turned around – Cragen.

"We've alerted the call center. They'll put her through if she phones again," he said seriously.

"She won't," Olivia replied confidently.

Against his better judgment Cragen avoided another pep talk, he was sure Elliot had already given her one.

Olivia broke free from Elliot's embrace and walked over to her desk, sitting down. Cragen followed her instantly, while Elliot stayed by the window for another minute.

"You know there might be another explanation," he said warily.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Olivia asked, settling down and crossing her legs, exposing her creamy skin on her thigh.

"You remember Jessica, September '04?" Cragen asked.

Cragen sat on a table across from Olivia and Elliot took his seat on her desk. Elliot scanned the room for other detectives, eyeing them to see if any of them gave inappropriate looks or attention in any way to Olivia, because he was sure that other men were also aware of her attractiveness, especially in that black dress, exposing her skin way more than her usual work attire. While Elliot loved the way she looked, he was utterly uncomfortable with the idea of someone else seeing that too.

"She calls 911. Says she's four years old and that her mommy has stopped breathing. She gave the cops a home address, a school, even a teacher's name before she hung up. They searched, never found a single one of them. Dozens of cops tied up. Thousands of hours wasted. It was all a hoax by an 18-year-old girl," Cragen said, starting to believe the possibility of a bad joke.

Olivia looked away, not wanting to believe that she had been played, because that little scared girl seemed so real.

Morales interrupted them. He managed to enhance the background, getting a traffic sound and Casey managed to bring in dialect expert Julia Ortiz to track down Maria's origins, because at this point they really had nothing to work on.

Until Maria called back and that's when serious problems started – comes out the phone signal had moved. Cragen ordered Fin to downtown, near Holland tunnels, where the signal was originated, but according to Maria she hasn't moved and of course rooms can't move. Cragen stood by suspicious and maybe for a good reason, but when Maria confirmed the sound of cars, he was convinced that this girl is for real, so he made a decision to close down the tunnels.

Elliot stood by their captain, helping to make calls and come up with ideas, because they really ran out, but Munch, Cragen, Elliot and Morales all agreed that the phone signal and so the location was the problem. Casey met Honduras consulate and Olivia developed a strong bond with Maria, but their search was going nowhere.

2 hours later everybody was almost convinced that this is just a sick joke; well, everybody, except Olivia. Elliot tried to stay out, when Morales, Cragen and Munch came to Olivia with proof, that this could be a joke and probably is, while Olivia defended herself and tried to keep Maria talking.

Finally they tracked down the problem with phone signal and their FBI agent started fixing it. Casey managed to get through to Honduras police and picture from them. Olivia had been listening for hours about Maria's pets, family and all her habits, while NYPD was out in a wild goose chase and all they had was a scared girl's voice on the other side of the phone, her location yet to be found.

Up to that point the team was divided: Munch was skeptical, thinking this is all a joke; Olivia was convinced Maria exists, Cragen switched sides as more information became available and tried to find a good solution, while Fin and Elliot were trying to believe Maria, but there was too much things that didn't add up.

Even though their mission was to find Maria, Elliot stood by Olivia, bringing her coffee and food, which she left untouched. He sat on the window sill, listening, and watching as this case got to Olivia more by the minute.

"You may be right, I may be an idiot, but I am talking to this girl, until I am proven wrong," Olivia shouted to her coworkers and boss.

"Did Fin arrange a door-to-door in Queens?" she asked after a brief pause.

"I'm not sending another hundred men on a wild goose chase. I'm sorry," Cragen said finally, letting her know exactly where he stands.

In disbelief and helplessness Olivia turned back to Maria and started repeating the poem, washing away all the anger from her voice.

And they were alone again. Just Olivia and Maria on the phone with Elliot watching over her, playing the same game they have been for hours now.

As they learned that Maria's mother is alive and Maria is supposed to be dead, sides changed again, the story becoming more and more unbelievable and controversial.

"Do you have children, Olivia?" Maria asked.

Olivia visibly tensed up, just as Elliot did – they hadn't brought up having kids. True they haven't been together for that long, but the biological clock is ticking. Elliot knows, that she wants to have kids one day, Olivia would make a good mother, but he already has 4 kids

"No," Olivia replied with heavy heart.

Elliot got up and walked over to Olivia. He started massaging her shoulders in comfort, knowing her dedication was taking a toll on her.

Fin quietly entered the room, meeting Elliot's eyes as Olivia's were on the phone as if then she'd be looking at Maria.

"Don't you like them?" Maria asked.

"I love them. I would love to have a child," Olivia said honestly, forgetting for a moment, that she had company. She was reminded, when Elliot moved his hands over to her neck and back to her shoulder.

Elliot moved a step away from Olivia, when Fin walked over, handing her a picture from Maria Recinos, that her mother sent, it's taken on her ninth birthday. When Olivia asked about it and Maria said exactly what she was wearing, Olivia was proven right, but unfortunately that was not the goal. Olivia kept her eyes on the girl, and realized that she looked familiar.

"I've seen her before," she said in whisper.

"I'm switching to the portable," she shouted to the technicians.

Fin and Elliot watched her grab the portable phone and ran out of the interview room, before following her.

"Olivia, what's happening?" Maria asked, sensing something has changed at the other side of the line.

"I'm looking for something that might help us find you. Hold on," Olivia said, getting to her desk and pulling out a pile of folders.

"Looking for what? I don't understand," Maria asked.

"Sweetheart, I need you to hold on right now, okay?" Olivia said. The phone landed on her table by the files as she furiously combed through them.

Fin and Elliot were by her side, waiting for an explanation.

"What is it, Liv?" Fin asked.

"Montreal SVU did a mailing to all precincts. Photos of a girl, I know that I have them," Olivia said.

"Olivia, I'm tired. Can we stop talking now?" Maria requested.

"No baby, I need you to just to hang on, okay? Just one second. Why don't you sing me a song?" Olivia said to Maria, while going through all papers on her desk.

"Let's check the file room," Fin suggested.

Olivia and Fin ran to the file room, Cragen and Elliot following them slowly. Olivia kept on trying to keep Maria talking while she and Fin looked for the photos, which Fin found – giving them all the proof they needed that Maria does exist.

Then the attention shifted to Richard – they had to find out what he looked like and who he is as they were given the chance to put him away for child pornography and molesting a child.

While Olivia was trying to work with Maria, Cragen looked helpless in his office, which had transformed into phone center or TARU's temporary HQ. They knew, that time is running out – Maria is getting sleepy, the phone battery is dying and the little girl wants to hang up. All of them kept on watching at the clock as they were racing against time.

Until they really had no more time – Richard got home and hang up the phone, causing Olivia to break the phone she was using. She put her hands in her hair, keeping them back in frustration, tears forming in her eyes and her body shaking.

Elliot left Cragen's office and entered the interview room. He opened her arms and walked over to her, pulling her into his embrace, enveloping her. He didn't say a word, just held her shaking body close to his, running circles on her back, feeling the material of her dress and the exposed skin. Her hands were around his neck, her hold tight, just as she was scared that he was going to disappear too, but he wasn't.

She loosened her hold, when she was no longer crying. Involuntarily he did the same, letting her warm body leave his.

"I'm gonna get changed," she announced before leaving Elliot standing alone in the now empty interview room.

Elliot watched after her, her dress being a bitter reminder of their supposed perfect first date, but yet again something came between. As perfect as it was planned out in his mind, the date only happened in his mind. Even if they could get a table at a fancy restaurant, it wouldn't be the same, because Olivia wasn't up for it anymore – she had failed to rescue a young girl and knowing her she takes it personally. Well, at least they had a plan and that counts for something.

***SVU***

Olivia came back to squadroom having changed her clothes. She found a long-sleeved shirt with white and light pink stripes, matching them with a pair of jeans. Casey was sitting on the edge of the desk and Cragen stood by the desks, both waiting for Olivia. She walked towards them, looking beat.

"Amber alert is out on Maria. Montreal sent us more photos," Cragen said as Olivia approached them.

Olivia kept on walking so Cragen walked along, while giving her an update.

"Munch is going through them, looking for location clues. Fin and Sorranis are at the cell company switchboard, but I have no idea where Elliot has disappeared," Cragen said to Olivia.

Casey caught up with them, coming to the other side of Olivia. She put her hand around Olivia's shoulder comfortingly.

"And the judge has given us warrants to examine company employee files, cross-check against sex offender registries," Casey continued, desperately trying to say Olivia that this guy will be caught.

"We'll get this guy," Cragen said as they got into his office.

"He's not gonna be on any registry. He took a girl that nobody would miss. He kept her in a place that nobody would find," Olivia said confidently, having already lost hope. She looked through the glass into interview room, where TARU technicians were removing all evidence, that Olivia was on phone with Maria.

"We'll find him though the cell company. If he just hacked in, he'll still have left some trace," Cragen said, keeping his eyes on her back and trying to offer some confort.

"Even if we catch him..." Olivia started, not turning around, "he's had plenty of time to get rid of the body."

"Liv, we have to expect the best until we know for sure that the worst has happened," Casey said.

Olivia turned around and met the faces of her concerned colleagues.

"I'm gonna help Munch," Olivia decided and left Cragen's office.

"I'll call Elliot," Casey said and pulled out his cell phone, following Olivia out of the office.

Olivia climbed up the stairs to the lounge, where Munch was sitting behind a table, which was covered with pictures of Maria. Wordlessly Olivia took a seat by his side and started going through the pictures. Her stomach flipped at the pictures, feeling guilt and disgusted at the same time.

"I hear you and Elliot had a date," Munch said, making a small talk.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "Even had theater tickets." she added.

"To what?" Munch asked.

"Spamalot," Olivia answered.

"I hear it's funny," Munch said.

Both of them focused back on the pictures, looking for anything to get their closer to either Richard or Maria. That's when Fin came up the stairs.

"Detective Tutuola, come and pollute your soul with some child porn my friend," Munch said to his partner.

"Any luck with the phone company?" Olivia asked.

"No. You get anything here?" Fin said.

"Not yet," Olivia said shaking her head.

Fin took a seat at the table, starting to look over those pictures, even though looking at them made him feel sick just like it would make any normal person feel.

Silence took over in a room, where 3 detectives were trying to solve the case through looking at child pornography.

"Now, look at this beside the bed," Munch said, handing the picture and magnifying glass to Olivia.

"What? The cup?" Olivia asked.

"The logo on it," Munch clarified.

Olivia spelled out loud, trying to make out the slogan on the cup, and then it hit her.

"Felipe's," she said.

"Felipe's burgers," Munch confirmed.

"She read the cup. That's why she thought Richard brought her food from there," Olivia realized.

"That place burned down. You want us to go back there?" Munch asked.

"Across the street from Felipe's there's a electronics store. Our perp's a communications freak," Fin said helpfully.

Munch, Fin and Olivia got up, with Fin and Olivia heading straight towards the car and Munch called for backup. For once Fin didn't say anything when Olivia got to the driver's seat. She drove like maniac, followed by police cars with sirens on, echoing through the night.

Olivia and Fin got out of the car instantly. Olivia ran to the door, only finding it being locked. She hit the door a couple of times as if it would make it open. Fin came to the door, testing the metal gate, but it didn't bulge

They walked away from the door, Olivia trying desperately to find something, anything to get them closer to their perp.

"This place has been closed a while, Liv," Fin said, not sure what they'll do from here on.

Olivia ignored Fin and looked over at people who had came out from the diner place next to that closed electronics store. Desperation was blindly obvious to everyone around her, her mind was running wild, trying to find something solid. She had to find something.

She turned around and ran to the gate, holding the metal bars in her hands looking into the yard.

"Do we get a warrant?" Fin asked, not sure what to do next.

Olivia turned away from the gate.

"On what grounds?" Olivia asked, no judge will give them a warrant.

Olivia stood in the middle of street, pushed her hair back and put her hands on her hip. She looked on both sides of the street, breathing heavily. And then she saw it – a man getting into a car, taking his silver glasses from a blue case. He unfolded them and carefully placed them on his nose. It took Olivia about 3 seconds to put things together.

She drew her gun and stood in the middle of the street, pointing at the silver car driving towards her.

"Police! Stop the car!" Olivia shouted, standing strong in the street.

The car stopped just in front of her, coming close to hitting her, but didn't. Olivia's breathing was fast as adrenaline was running in her veins.

The driver put up his hands, looking at Olivia, who still pointed her gun at him. Fin came and punched him, dropping his glasses, then dragged him out of the car, pushing roughly against the hood of the car.

"Hey what is this?" the guy asked Fin, seemingly confused.

"Police business," Fin replied.

"I don't understand. What did I do?" the man asked again.

Olivia put her gun back in her holster and checked the hood, announcing it empty. She moved on to check the car.

"What do you know? Richard Dwyer," Fin said, getting the wallet. He took Richard by his coat and turned him around so he was facing Fin

"What are you doing here, Richard?" Fin asked, while Olivia trashed the car.

"I stopped to buy a soda," Richard explained.

"You live all the way in Long Island. You came way over here to get a soda?," Fin asked, trying to get something out of the guy.

"I was passing through. What the hell are you looking for?" Richard asked, playing innocent.

"Nothing here," Olivia said and came towards them, "What do you have to do with that store?" She asked, pointing to the electronics store.

"What do you want to know?" Richard asked back.

"Why don't you answer her?" Fin asked, intimidating their suspected perp. He got to the car and grabbed keys.

"Maybe his keys will open the door," he suggested, but Olivia had already broken the door window with her flash lamp.

"Hey" You can't do that," Richard protested.

Fin pushed him roughly back against the door.

"Keep him here," he said to the fellow officers. "Give me that light," he said, taking the flash lamp from Richard's hand.

Olivia entered the empty store, shouting for Maria, Fin hot on her heels. The managed to find a door with "Staff only" sign, Olivia kicked it in without hesitation, finding stairs. Both detectives ran down to the basement. They went through doors with heavy locks on them to finally find the room Maria described the picture on the wall. Fin flicked on the lights. The smell of ammonia was strong, indicating that Richard had cleaned up and he has Maria. Olivia refused to give up hope, knowing that Maria could still be alive since Richard got her only an hour ago. That's why she ordered Fin to bring Richard down there.

Olivia had pictures of Maria to maybe help him talk.

"This is Marcia Recinos. I spoke to her for more than two hours today on your phone," Olivia said to Richard, showing the picture.

"That's impossible. My phone has been with me the whole time," Richard protested.

"She described you. She told me everything that you did to her, here in this room. We have hundreds of photos like this, all taken here," Olivia continued, showing one of the pictures taken in the basement.

"Please, I honestly don't know what you're saying. I'm a day trader. I live on Long Island," Richard said.

"Then why do you have the keys to the store?" Olivia asked.

"It belongs to my dad. I hardly ever come here. I'm trying to sell it," Richard said, looking innocent as ever.

"They were are you gonna make your child porn?" Olivia asked, ignoring every reason he tried to come up with.

"I would never do such thing. I swear I haven't been down here in years. Maybe one of the people who worked for my dad kept keys. I can give you names," Richard offered, denying everything.

"Why are you here tonight?" Olivia asked.

"I had a business meeting downtown. I stopped by to check everything was okay," Richard said, seemingly having an answer for everything.

Olivia lunged at him, pushing him down on the bed hovering over her. Her one hand supported her and the other was on his chin, gripping tightly.

"You know where she is. Now, if she dies, I promise you I will make the rest of your life hell," Olivia said to her, anger radiating from her voice.

"You can't do this to me. I want my lawyer," Richard said underneath her, his breathing rapid.

Olivia removed her hand from Richard's chin, wanting to punch him in the face, but a millisecond later she realized that it's not a good idea, so she climbed off of him.

"I want my lawyer," he said once more.

Richard looked satisfied with a grin on his face, when Olivia walked away to the table, putting her hands on it and leaning on them. She stood there, glancing at Richard. She had to get the truth out of him, but then he crossed his legs and Olivia got a good look at his shoes, or more specifically what was under them.

"Fin!" Olivia shouted.

Fin appearead instantly, coming to stand near Richard.

"You said you had a business meeting," Olivia said, coming to Fin.

"That's right," Richard confirmed.

"So why have you got mud on your shoes?" Olivia asked.

Richard wiped the grin off of his face and let his leg fall back to the floor. He made a move to run, but Olivia and Fin stopped him, pushing him back on the bed. Richard kept on protesting. Fin kept his grip strong on his legs, so Olivia could get a shoe off. She hit the shoe against table, so the mud fell to the table.

"Soon as the lab gets this, they'll gonna tell us exactly where you buried her. Last chance, Richard, where is she?" Olivia asked, finally having something solid against him.

Richard stood up and made a move towards Olivia, but his face collided with Olivia's elbow, forcing him down the bed and then he fell to the floor.

Fin came over to watch the soil sample they had, noticing a burnt wood.

"Liv, look at this. Burnt wood, Felipe's burgers burned down. There was charred beams," he said, catching Olivia's attention.

Olivia looked at Richard, and realized exactly where Maria is.

"She's in the empty lot," she said.

Fin and Olivia ran outside and ordered police cars to drive down the wooden fence. Olivia barked orders to look for disturbed or darker earth footprints. They had already called an ambulance in case they'll find Maria alive and sirens were heard from the background.

Their search was successful as Fin found disturbance, he and Olivia started digging, first finding a trash bag full of girl clothes and underneath it was Maria with more clothes. Olivia and Fin lifted her out of the hole, but she was not breathing. Olivia performed CPR and soon Maria opened her eyes, standing face to face with Olivia.

The ambulance took Maria to a hospital and Olivia went along. The doctors chose to keep Maria overnight under observation, so Olivia headed back to the precinct.

"How's Maria?" Fin asked, when Olivia got back.

"She's good," Olivia said with a smile on her face the first time since she got on phone with her.

"I called Honduras police, Maria's mother will be flying out so she'll be here tomorrow," Munch said.

"Good," Olivia said, nodding her head.

Olivia took a seat behind her desk.

"Did you get confession?" she asked.

"He was not willing at the beginning, but we threatened him with you and he started talking. You managed to scare the crap out of him," Fin said with a proud face.

"That's the idea," Olivia said.

She picked up he cellphone and decided to call Elliot – he had been gone for hours now and he probably didn't go home without her, unless he was too pissed off about their almost date. Elliot didn't pick up.

"Have you seen Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Not since the phone call ended," Munch said.

Fin also shook his head.

Olivia looked straight ahead, calling him again, but once again coming up with no answer.

Cragen came out of his office with proud smile on his face.

"Good job everybody. Richard's at central booking and Maria's gonna be okay. The hospital just called," he said, looking over at his three detectives.

"Fin and Munch, go home, sleep it off and report back at tomorrow," Cragen said.

Named detectives grabbed their belongings and headed towards the elevator, not needing to be told twice. Olivia called to Elliot again, but got no answer.

"Liv, you should go up to lounge," Cragen said with a smile.

Olivia eyed Cragen with curiosity, but decided to go up. She took her time, occasionally looking over her back to Cragen and then ahead. She saw faint light coming from the table and then Elliot came to sight.

Elliot was standing over the table grinning. He had lit candles on the table, making the atmosphere cozy, accompanied with plates, boxes of food and bottle of red vine.

"I promised you a date and I will give you that," Elliot said.

Olivia looked back at Cragen, who looked satisfied and then back at Elliot. Smile appeared on her face and she walked towards Elliot, straight into his arms. She found his lips and continued the kiss she gave him by the car. Her hands found his neck, holding his head steady, Elliot gripped her sides, moving his hands to her back, pulling their bodies close together.

They broke the kiss, but not the physical contact. Olivia placed her head on the crook of his neck, letting him fill her senses.

"I love you, El," she said.

"I know. I love you too," he replied.

Olivia moved her head so he could look at him. He smiled, pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her lips and loosened his hold.

"Don't let the food get cold again," he whispered.

Olivia left his warm embrace, allowing him to take her hand and lead her to the couch. Elliot sat down beside her. He poured them vine and then opened the food containers. He got them spaghetti and meatballs knowing that she likes Italian food. Elliot divided the food between their plates. It was until Elliot put food on her plate, when Olivia realized how hungry she really was.

Elliot took his glass, she followed suit.

"To our first real date, may the next one go according to plan," Elliot said.

"To our first date," Olivia agreed.

They clicked their glasses and both took a sip of the vine. After that the silence took over as both detectives ate in cozy silence.

"I heard you saved a girl's life today," Elliot said casually.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"I just talked with her for hours, others did most of the work," Olivia said modestly.

"Your determination kept the investigation going," Elliot said.

"Maybe it did, but we also got lucky," Olivia said.

Elliot put his fork down and leaned back on the couch. Olivia turned herself around, keeping her eyes fixed on him, then leaning back until her back collided with the couch and Elliot.

"You know this is where it all began," Elliot said.

"Sort of," Olivia said.

"This is where we slept, you safely in my arms," Elliot went on.

"You snore," Olivia said.

"I remember your lips looking so irresistible and I lost control," Elliot continued, completely ignoring Olivia.

"You do know how to kiss," Olivia commented.

"Oh, Liv," Elliot said, accepting her comment. "You are pretty damn amazing yourself too," he added.

It was Olivia's turn to look pleased, her lips curling in a faint smile. She turned her face towards him and kissed him gently, her hands stilling his face. For once Olivia let the kiss be short and no tongue, as she pulled away from him.

Elliot made a noise of frustration, when they parted, but he knew it's for the best – getting more, makes you want more and he knew that ripping Olivia's clothes off at work is not an option.

Olivia focused on her food, hoping to silence her growling stomach. Elliot leaned forward and started toying with his food. There was something they had to talk about, something serious. He had to let her know his opinion about kids. He knew Olivia wanted kids, but he already has 4 of them. She'd be a great mother, but he's not sure about his standings.

"This is good," Olivia said, commenting the food.

"You know me, I only give you the best," Elliot smirked.

"I am well aware of that," Olivia replied.

Elliot finished his plate before Olivia, so he eyed her, letting his look linger and take in her appearances while she ate, but she finished not soon after him. Olivia noticed his eyes on her, and she decided that this was a little out of character.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Elliot replied.

"Tell me," Olivia coaxed.

Elliot ran his hand on her upper arm, feeling the material of her shirt, but remembering only hours before he could feel her skin under his fingers.

"Just trying to picture you in that black dress and wondering why you changed," Elliot said simply.

"Oh, right. You're still in your good suit," Olivia said, noticing that he hadn't changed.

"Exactly," Elliot agreed.

"Elliot, if I had interrogated Richard in that dress… Let's say you wouldn't have liked that," Olivia said, knowing her close contact with the perp in her dress would have exposed her way too much.

"I don't like anyone seeing you in that dress, except me," Elliot confirmed.

"That's what I thought," she smirked.

"You know it's hard being with an attractive woman. Of course I like to go out with you and I want you to dress up, you looked amazing in that black dress. But I know that other men notice it too and that is one thing I don't want. Then I have to keep an eye on you and every other man, who might look at you the wrong way, it's hard. It's like an oxymoron," Elliot said, trying to explain his struggle.

"I don't care about other men, all I care about is you," Olivia smiled, flattened as he just exposed his jealousy, "But you know the same thing applies to women."

"Liv, you don't have to worry about me," Elliot said confidently.

"Oh, what a relief, because up until now I thought you were sleeping around," Olivia said with sarcasm, she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I did bang that hot detective just the other day," Elliot said casually, successfully not laughing at his statement.

Olivia playfully slapped his hand, which caused Elliot to lose his control and smile appeared on his face.

Elliot leaned in putting his mouth by her ear.

"You are my hot detective," he whispered smugly.

Satisfied grin appeared in Olivia's face.

"And I'd better be the only one," she whispered.

He laughed and pulled her into his embrace, enjoying the feeling as she wrapped her arms around him. He buried her face in her hair, closing his eyes and for once he felt like he doesn't need anything else. It seemed as the whole world stopped around him, just so this moment would last forever.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Olivia replied.

Neither of them moved for a long time, they just enjoyed the feeling of closeness, which for some weird reason felt much more intimate than having an intercourse.

Slowly and painfully she finally pulled her head away from his, her eyes meeting his and she pressed her lips to his as it felt the only right thing to do at the moment, plus Elliot's lips were too irresistible. He eagerly welcomed the contact, letting his tongue slip into Olivia's mouth.

He was getting turned on by Olivia pressed against him, her breast against his chest, her hands around his neck and his tongue in her mouth, of course he felt familiar stirring in his groin – Olivia had always been damn near irresistible. Knowing it's not the place and time, he pulled away abruptly.

"You wanna go home?" He asked instantly, not giving her time to ask questions.

"Yeah, I'm so tired," she said, rubbing her eyes.

Elliot stood up, helped her up and gave a quick look at the discarded table. He threw the food containers to the trash while she placed their plates in the washing machine. Elliot blew out the candles, wishing Olivia would always be by his side.

Satisfied with the result he took her hand and led Olivia down the stairs. Both of them collected their things along with the bouquet of flowers Elliot gave her earlier, Elliot being a gentleman helped Olivia with her jacket and off they went. Their fingers were intertwined as they walked out of the precinct into Elliot's car. Wordlessly he drove to her apartment building, where they both got out of the car.

Olivia rushed to the stairs, but Elliot grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"El, it's cold," She protested.

Elliot smiled and took a step forward. He wrapped his arms around her middle and leaned in kissing her. Olivia welcomed the warmth Elliot's body offered and let her hands slide around his neck, still holding flowers in her hand.

They broke apart in a need of oxygen and Olivia let her head fall to his shoulder, refusing to leave his warmth.

"So, I know it's only our first date, but maybe I could come up," Elliot asked innocently.

"Well, I don't know if you should. My central heating is probably not working yet and it's pretty cold inside. But if you want to keep me from freezing, you should stay the night," Olivia said, as if she was calculating her options.

"I have an idea that could keep you warm," Elliot grinned.

Olivia shook her head while smiling. She pulled away and took out her keys to let them in. Elliot hot on her heels, his hand wrapped around her shoulder, he was right behind her back, already kissing the back of her neck underneath the hair, giving her a glimpse of exactly what was coming. He loved how she still shivered in his touch or maybe it's the cold. Either way he shielded her, doing exactly what he wants to the woman, who captured his heart.


	10. 7,05 Strain

7.05 Strain

Olivia, Fin and Huang were all at precinct in early hours. They were putting their information on the board, getting an early start to their current crime. Huang had already gotten started with their profile, when Cragen arrived with a tray of coffees.

"The early bird catches the perp," Cragen said and placed tray down on Elliot's desk, "How're we doing?" he asked.

"It's gonna take weeks to rule out the store employees and customers. We got a busload of finger prints," Fin said.

"I doubt the killer left his, the crime scene is too methodical," Huang voiced his opinion

Wires, shoes, lights – that must've taken at least an hour, that's a long time to go without slipping up," Cragen said as if doubting the doctor.

"I don't think e did. Every element of staging was intentional and meaningful," Huang explained.

"Ok, so what's up with these shoes?" Fin asked.

Olivia turned from the board where she had put down the timeline they had so far and grabbed a cup of coffee – God knows, she needs it.

"Well, they're all pointing at Robin as if there is a crowd around watching one," Huang gave a reason.

"So you are saying, the perp staged it like some kind of sick play?" Cragen clarified.

"It's theatrical, he wants the attention as if he is saying 'look at Robin', we all stand in judgment of him. Your perp is trying to tell the story. To catch him, you gonna need to know more about who Robin was," Huang explained.

Fin had answered his phone while Huang informed Cragen and Olivia.

"We can ask his father, he's on his way to the morgue to ID the body," Fin said, putting down his landline.

Cragen nod.

"Liv, is Elliot coming in today?" Cragen asked the female detective.

"I hope not. He caught a cold and he is extremely contagious," Olivia answered.

"Then maybe I should stay away from you too," Fin said to her.

Olivia sipped her coffee and half-smiled.

"El has been staying at his place, I don't wanna be near that thing," she replied.

Fin glanced at Olivia, trying to decide if it was safe to stay around her.

"Fin, Olivia go to the morgue, see what his father can give us," Cragen ordered.

**SVU***

Olivia drove the car to Ken's apartment building, she stopped the engine, but neither of them made a move to get out. Olivia kept on looking at Fin – probably finding out your son is gay though murder investigation is not the best way.

"You want me to talk to him?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'll do it. Wait in the car," Fin said firmly, before he left Olivia alone.

As soon as Fin disappeared Olivia got a call that CSU was at their victim's apartment, so that would be their next stop, after finding out Ken and Robin were in the same place at the same time.

While waiting Olivia chose to check up on Elliot, so she dialed the familiar number.

"_Stabler_," he answered.

"It's me," Olivia said.

"_Oh, miss me already?"_ Elliot smirked.

"In your dreams, Stabler. I get to drive along with Fin, plus he actually lets me drive and he actually spends his time focusing on the investigation and not getting some," Olivia said.

"_Because if he did, he'd be dead_," Elliot threatened.

Olivia laughed. She could hear Elliot coughing on the other side of the phone.

"How are you?" She asked.

"_Let's see, my head is full of bricks, my throat is sore, I have a runny nose and I can't help but cough, and to add up I'm bored. So, yeah, I feel like crap,"_ Elliot admitted.

"Oh, poor you. I'll come by later with chicken soup," Olivia said.

"_I don't care much about the soup, but it would be nice to see you. Specially since I haven't seen you in last few days,_" Elliot perked up at the thought.

"I had too much paperwork to finish and deal, plus I had to check up on Maria and her mother. I've been busy," Olivia explained.

"_Liv, you don't have to explain work to me, I already know_," he said, understanding the commitment.

"Yeah. I hope you get better soon though," Olivia said, hearing him sneeze.

"_I know you miss me,"_ Elliot said confidently.

"Good to see you haven't lost your ego, that must be a good sign," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"_I miss you too_," Elliot replied.

"I know," Olivia chuckled.

"_I think I'm gonna fall asleep again_," Elliot said as his eyelids were becoming extremely heavy.

"I'll let you sleep then," Olivia said.

"_No, just talk to me. I sleep much better with you around. The bed feels so empty and uncomfortable. I don't sleep well alone. Besides if your boyfriend is sick you should come by and make him feel better_," he whined.

"I'll come by later," Olivia promised.

"_And please wake me up, if I have managed to fall sleep again_," Elliot ordered.

"I will," Olivia said, she saw from the corner of her eye that Fin's approaching," Fin's back. I gotta go," she said.

"_Say hi to Fin and warn him to keep his focus on work and not you_," Elliot said.

"I can deliver the message," Olivia said.

Fin sat in, obviously distraught.

"_I love you, Liv_," Elliot said through yawn.

"Love you too," Olivia said and hang up.

Olivia turned her focus to Fin.

"He didn't know Robin Weller, didn't recognize him from his picture," Fin announced.

Olivia nod.

"Crime scene is on the way to Robin's apartment," she said.

"Let's go," Fin told her.

Olivia started the car.

"Elliot says hi," Olivia said, changing the topic.

"How is he?" Fin asked casually.

"He's sick and finally admitting it. Also I'm supposed to warn you to focus on the work and not me," Olivia said hesitantly, but a promise is a promise.

"Noted. If you wanna go see him, you can go," Fin offered.

"I'll go by after work," Olivia said.

Fin shrugged and chose to stay silent.

***SVU***

After knocking for the third time, he finally opened the door. Olivia just stood there for a moment with hot soup in her hand.

"You look awful," she said stepping into the apartment.

Elliot closed the door and muttered "Been better" under his breath.

Olivia guided him to the couch, gently pushing his shoulder, so he'd sit down. She put the can of soup in front of him and grabbed a spoon from the kitchen drawer.

"Eat," she ordered.

"Hello, Honey, how was your day?" Elliot asked sarcastically.

"It was fine, nothing interesting," Olivia replied, "How's your fever?"

"I'm down to 100, I'll be back tomorrow," Elliot said.

Olivia put her palm on his forehead, confirming his fever and frown appeared on her face.

"You are not back tomorrow. Now eat and I'll make you some tea," Olivia ordered.

Elliot obeyed and started eating the chicken soup Olivia had brought him, while Olivia familiarized herself in his kitchen. She heated the water and made him a cup of herbal tea and coffee for herself.

"So how are you and Fin working out?" Elliot asked.

"We'll do just fine," Olivia said neutrally, "I passed along your stupid warning."

Elliot smiled.

Olivia pulled the blanket over his shoulders and sat down next to him.

"This is good," Elliot commented on the soup.

"The best in Manhattan," Olivia said proudly.

Elliot sneezed and cleared his throat. He put down the spoon and leaned over putting his head on Olivia's chest and his arms around her. She was surprised, but let him snuggle and placed her hands on his back, holding him.

"Liv, I hate being sick. I feel bad and I'm bored out of my mind," Elliot said quietly.

"I hate that you're sick too. Wish you'd be better," Olivia said.

"I feel so cold," Elliot said, his body shivering.

Olivia tried to envelope him in her arms, just like he had done with hers so many times, but her attempt was not as successful since her body is much smaller than his, nevertheless she pulled him more into her and held him in tight grip.

He could feel his body relaxing with every passing moment. He shifted trying to get closer to her warmth. Elliot moved his head to her shoulder, pressing their chests together, climbing practically on her lap, seeking the contact he had missed for last couple of days.

"El, you should get to bed," Olivia said, thinking rationally.

"Are you joining me?" he asked hopefully.

"I have to get back, we're already down one detective," Olivia said sadly – she'd love to stay at home with Elliot.

"I get it. Maybe now I'm starting to get the phenomena of detective's boyfriend," Elliot said understandingly.

Olivia let out a small laugh, at which Elliot took his head from her shoulder and removed his hand from around her. He placed it on the back of her head and pressed his lips gently at hers without any protest from Olivia. She steadied her hold on his back, as the kiss deepened. Elliot shifted; he lifted his leg, putting his knee on the other side of her, straddling her, while his hands ended up on the sides of her head. She leaned back, letting his firm body press her tightly between him and the couch, after all Elliot's weight on her has always felt good.

He broke away abruptly, moved his face away from her, turned it to side and covered his mouth with his hand as he coughed.

"Well, that's a mood kill," he said, turning back to Olivia.

Olivia nod.

Elliot climbed off of her, sipped the tea she made and stared right ahead. Olivia enjoyed her coffee – she had a feeling it's one of those days when blood will be replaced with caffeine in her circulation.

"How long do you have?" Elliot asked.

"My lunch break should last for 20 more minutes," Olivia said, looking at the time.

"You wanna talk about your case?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing to tell, we only got the call last night," Olivia said truthfully.

"Any leads?" Elliot asked.

"There is this guy's father, but that's about it," Olivia said.

Elliot nod.

Before the silence took over again, Olivia's phone rang – Fin. Apparently their suspect's father was on his way in and Olivia was needed. She promised to be there in 20 minutes.

"Duty calls," Olivia said to Elliot after putting her phone away.

"Go," Elliot encouraged.

"Try to get some rest and hope you feel better soon," Olivia said.

"I'll try. Will you come by later?" Elliot asked.

"I'll try to get off at decent hour, so I can come by," Olivia promised.

Elliot seemed satisfied with the answer, knowing there is a good possibility that she won't make it. She gave a quick kiss to his cheek before grabbing her jacket and leaving Elliot alone once again.

***SVU***

Despite her attempts to go home early, Olivia found herself stuck in the office. They had some troubles tracking down their victim's boyfriend, but Olivia and Fin were giving their best. It was getting late, but for some reason Olivia felt it's wrong to go home, while others stayed in working and they had a perp to catch.

She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice someone approaching her desk.

"Olivia?" came a hesitant voice.

Olivia looked up from her computer screen to see Kathy standing by her desk with an big envelope in her hands. She looked good as ever, always taking good care of herself.

"Kathy," Olivia said, surprised.

"Is Elliot also somewhere here?" Kathy asked.

"No, he's home sick," Olivia said.

"Oh," Kathy replied with a surprise.

Awkward silence filled the room for a moment as Olivia waited for Kathy to make the first move, but the blonde was trying to figure out how to approach.

Fin saved them from the awkwardness.

"Liv, we got the address," he said, coming to the squad room with a paper in his hands.

"I'll be there in a minute," Olivia said, turning around and discretely pointing at Kathy.

"All right. I'll wait by the car," Fin agreed.

After Fin was out of sight, Olivia turned back to Kathy.

"I'm sorry Kathy, I have to go. If you want me to pass a message…" Olivia said, trying to leave her boyfriend's_ wife_.

"It's just. I wanted to drop these off," Kathy said and held out the envelope.

"Oh, you can leave it on his desk," Olivia said and pointed at Elliot's desk across from hers.

"I'd rather have you hand them to him personally, don't think everyone in the office should know," Kathy said, holding the envelope in front of Olivia, who hesitantly took it.

"Okay, I will give them to him," Olivia promised.

"And before you ask – these are divorce papers. He needs to sign them," Kathy explained, knowing the detective was wondering.

"Oh," Olivia said – it still is a sensitive subject and apparently she's in the middle of this.

"Olivia…" Kathy started hesitantly, "Do you know if he's seeing someone?"

Olivia winced, but not long enough for Kathy to notice it. She didn't want to lie to Kathy, but she is not the right person to talk about it with Kathy – Elliot should do it.

"Elliot likes to keep his personal life private," Olivia said carefully.

Kathy nod.

"Okay. Seems like you are busy, so I'm not keeping you," Kathy said.

Olivia nod, said her goodbye to the other woman and practically ran out of the squad room to join Fin. As Fin said, he was waiting by the car, standing and looking over at the sky – despite the light pollution, some stars were visible.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked as she approached Fin.

"169 Dnane street, Lydon Grant has a loft there," Fin said looking over at the paper.

"Let's drive then," Olivia said, getting into the car.

Fin followed suit, started the car and drove away from the parking lot.

"What did Kathy want?" Fin asked.

"To give Elliot divorce papers," Olivia said bitterly.

"I almost forgot he's still married," Fin confessed.

"Me too," Olivia whispered.

"Liv, your relationship started after he separated from his wife and now divorce is just a formality. He's committed to you," Fin said.

"Doesn't change the fact that I had an affair with a married man," Olivia said, "Correction, am having an affair with a married man," she added.

"Elliot will sign the papers and you're free," Fin said.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed with a small smile.

"Does Kathy know about you?" Fin asked.

"No and I didn't tell her either," Olivia said quickly.

Fin nod and chose to stay quiet – after all their relationship was none of his business.

They arrived at the boyfriend's house to find out that he's dead, killed recently. Olivia and Fin secured the crime scene and called in CSU and Warner and seeing as they had nothing more to do, they decided to call it a night. Against her better judgment, Olivia went home that night – she couldn't face Elliot now with the divorce papers, she also needed some time.

***SVU***

After their morning briefing and visit to narcotics task force were not much of a help, Olivia knew exactly what they needed to do, but she also knew that Fin would not approve it, but that needed to be done anyway.

That's why she told everybody she's running an errand, letting Cragen, Fin and Munch think that she has gone to check on Elliot, which she intended to do later, but first things first – Olivia set up her meeting with Ken, which gave them their next lead – a party going down that night.

Olivia chose not to drop by Elliot's – she'd already missed a great amount of time, maybe Fin and Munch also got something.

After getting back, Fin and Munch were sitting behind their desks, acting as if they were working.

"Where have you been?" Fin asked, noticing Olivia.

"Had some errands to run and I got a lead," Olivia said.

"That's a good girl, so tell us what lead did our contagious detective give us?" Munch asked.

"I didn't see Elliot, but there is a party at a club called Euphoria, MKS will be there," Olivia said, sitting down.

"That explains why your line has been red for whole morning," Munch commented.

Fin picked up his ringing phone, letting Munch and Olivia exchange comments in peace, until he realized who's calling. He covered the mouthpiece with his palm and turned to Olivia.

"Liv, it's El, he's been calling you and now he's stalking me," Fin said.

"Um… Tell him I'm on the field," Olivia quickly instructed.

Fin nod and lied to Elliot, gaining a judgmental look from Munch, who directed it between the detectives.

Cragen walked in before the argument could get started and after Olivia shared her new information with him, leaving out her informant's name, all of them focused on the undercover mission going down that night.

"I don't get why I always get to play the pimp," Fin whined.

"I could be the pimp, if you are the prostitute," Olivia shot back, not liking the idea.

"Forgot to shave my legs, can't wear a silky dress without shaving," Fin said smartly.

"Like that's the only reason," Olivia mocked.

"Hey, I'm a good catch. If you weren't with Stabler, you'd be drooling over me," Fin said confidently.

"Yeah, we've been working together for over 5 years and the attraction only disappeared the moment me and Elliot found each other," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Fin said, looking proud.

"Kids, you can stop arguing, because obviously I'm the best looking guy in the squad and Fin, actually I'd pay money to see you not wear a silky dress, but I'd pay to see Liv in hooker's costume, but I have the feeling that the lucky guy Liv tries to hook up with tonight is our beloved Captain," Munch interrupted, successfully ending the debate between Olivia and Fin, with Cragen arriving during his speech.

"I don't wanna know what your plan is, but I'd like if we'd stick to the one we agreed and I won't be there to hook up with hookers, I'll be the John, but I better keep away from any services they offer," Cragen said, trying to logic out his detective's problems.

"We're rolling already?" Olivia asked, looking over at her watch.

"Not unless you get dressed," Cragen responded.

Olivia looked over at the landline, time and Cragen – she wanted to call Elliot since she has been avoiding him since she went to see him at lunchtime and then her visit was cut short. She figured she could call Elliot when they get back or then send a text. He's a big guy, he'll be alright, beside he knows the job all too well.

"Okay," Olivia said and nod her head.

Fin followed her to the lockers, where their costumes for the night were waiting. Fin got to wear shiny black suit with matching hat, while Olivia had short and revealing light blue dress along with coat and knee length shoes.

"I take it back. You look definitely better in that thing than I'll ever do," Fin said teasingly, in a way giving her a compliment.

"You bastard," Olivia muttered under her breath.

Fin smiled and winked at her before walking out of the locker room with his clothing in his hand – he decided Olivia deserved to keep at least that much of her dignity and dress alone, beside Elliot would probably not appreciate it.

So, when she was alone, Olivia gave a quick look at her outfit and started undressing. She realized, that she was given a new bra too – a pushup, which made her shook her head, but she got her dress on, just realizing it was barely long enough to be decent, covered herself with coat and took a look at the mirror. She fixed her look with putting on heavy make-up, picking out the right earrings and finished with her hair. Taking another glance at the mirror, she felt like she was looking at someone else, maybe her loose twin or someone, because there's no way Olivia Benson would ever go out like this, but tonight she's not detective Benson for uncertain amount of time – she just another call-girl trying to make living.

Of course others were all waiting, when she got back to the desks. To her luck none of the guys commented on her outfit, but she could imagine what they were thinking. But that was not her main concern – they still had a killer to catch so gays could breathe easy again.

***SVU***

The mission was successful and they managed to get their guys – one even had "killer" tattooed on his forearm. All of the suspects were transported back to the precinct while Fin and Olivia rode back with Cragen.

Back in squadroom there was a surprise waiting for them – Elliot was sitting behind his desk, when they arrived back.

"I'm gonna change, don't start without me," Olivia said.

"Damn, I wanna get out of this thing," Fin commented.

Cragen laughed at his detectives.

Elliot turned around, when he heard voices and that's when others noticed him too.

"El, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked instantly, feeling guilty for ignoring him before.

"Man, you're supposed to be sick at home," Fin said, pulling his shirt up to his face, covering his nose with sleeve as a way of protecting him from germs.

"I feel better and I was going out of my mind, decided to drop by," Elliot explained.

"You could have called me first, so I could have told you to drop by hours before, when we could have used you," Cragen deadpanned.

"Yeah, then Liv could have had a choice of men," Fin teased, earning a smack from Olivia in response.

Elliot looked lost for a moment, but then he focused on Olivia, tilted his head for better view since Olivia was standing halfway behind Fin. He widened his eyes as he noticed the way it exposed her breasts and her long legs, leaving pretty much nothing to imagination. He stood up and walked over to her,

"You changed vocation while I was away?" Elliot tried to joke.

"Yeah, I couldn't handle the stress of police work any longer, so I decided to become a prostitute, work hours are flexible, pay is bigger and no stress," Olivia ironized.

Elliot made a mock smile.

"Okay, Olivia and Fin, go change and then take on our killer, officer should bring him up soon," Cragen ordered and went to his office.

"Gladly," Olivia and Fin replied in unison.

Fin walked away instantly, but Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand forcing her to stop. She looked up at him quizzically.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Elliot asked.

"Why'd you think that?" Olivia asked, avoiding answering.

"Maybe because you didn't come by yesterday or today, you have been avoiding my calls…" Elliot trailed off.

"I've been busy, the case is not progressing and I've been mostly out of the office," Olivia explained, not exactly lying.

"Okay," Elliot accepted.

Olivia nod.

They stayed in silence for a moment, Elliot debating if he should push the topic forward or not, he knew she was not telling him everything.

"I'm gonna change and then I have a suspect to interrogate," Olivia announced.

Elliot nod, letting go of her hand.

"I'll be here," he said, pointing towards his desk.

Olivia walked away, while he glanced over at her desk noticing a big envelope with Elliot's name on the corner. He recognized the handwriting instantly – Kathy.

"Liv," he called.

Olivia turned around.

"What's that?" he asked motioning to the envelope.

"Oh, Kathy was looking for you yesterday. Asked to give it to you," Olivia explained.

"Did you look inside?" Elliot asked while opening the envelope and getting out some papers. He looked at them, noticing he had received his divorce papers.

"Oh," he said and looked up, catching a glimpse of Olivia's disappearing back.

Elliot took off his ring before he first slept with Olivia, which was about a year ago. He didn't consider himself married anymore, but officially he was. That could explain the reasons behind her recent distancing – she was sleeping with a married man after all.

Elliot dropped the papers on the table and rushed where Olivia had disappeared just moments ago. He ignored Fin, who walked past him before he could get to the lockers.

Olivia had taken off her coat and earrings, when he got there. She looked at the intruder, but chose not to acknowledge his presence vocally.

"I got the divorce papers," he announced.

Olivia stayed silent.

"But you already knew it, didn't you?" Elliot asked.

"She told me, so yes," Olivia answered.

"I'll sign the papers and then it's over," Elliot said carefully.

"Okay," Olivia said neutrally while taking off her boots.

"So, we're good?" Elliot asked seeing Olivia's attempts to ignore the subject and him along with it.

"Yeah," Olivia said and placed the boots neatly on the bottom of her locker.

"Something's bothering you," Elliot stated.

"That a question?" Olivia asked.

"No, a statement. Talk to me," Elliot requested.

Olivia stopped her movements and turned to face Elliot. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sleeping with you and you are married. When she came by, I couldn't look at her without feeling extreme quilt, thinking that maybe without me you wouldn't kicked out of home," Olivia started.

"You are not the blame for the divorce," Elliot interrupted.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Olivia asked.

She continued, before Elliot could answer – not that he had an answer to satisfy her.

"She also asked if you're seeing someone," she added.

"Did you tell her?" Elliot asked, already running every possible scenario in his head.

Olivia shook her head.

"I couldn't," she said, "Besides it's not my place to tell her about it," she added.

Elliot took a few steps until he was close enough to touch her. He placed his hands on her forearms, moving upwards until he reached her shoulders and coming into contact with the material of her dress.

"I don't know what to do. It's just too complicated. You're married with kids and I am playing the role of home wrecker and I don't wanna be that. I just want something that's simple, why can't you be simple? And I don't know what is the right thing to…" Olivia rambled, until Elliot stopped her.

He crashed his lips on hers, finding himself softly kissing her lips. Elliot pulled her closer by shoulders, then slipping his hands to her back, he groaned, when he felt her skin under his hands instead of her dress fabric.

Olivia instantly responded to the kiss, welcoming the closeness as well as his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him invade all of her senses like he always does and wash away all the insecurities she's been having.

"I love you," he whispered after pulling apart.

"You too," she said breathlessly.

Elliot moved his hands on her back, feeling her soft skin under his fingers, coming across her bra straps now and then.

"Damn this dress," Elliot groaned, getting familiar feelings below his belt, but that should be reaction every man gets seeing her in that dress.

One swift movement and he had picked her up, crashing his lips to hers with more urgency. Olivia's legs were wrapped around his waist, holding herself tight against him. Elliot moved, pushing her back against the lockers and slamming their chests together.

Olivia was the first to gain self-control, so she turned her head, forcing their lips apart. Elliot looked at her, waiting for some explanation, arousal written all over his eyes.

"El, you need to go," she said seriously.

"What's the matter?" he asked, suddenly worried.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"We're at the precinct – anyone can walk in. We're not doing this in here," she explained.

"I'll be fast," he said and winked at her.

"No…" she said, when his focus was now on her neck.

"Shh… just let me make you lose everything else for a moment. Just let me take the wheel," he said seductively, dropping kisses along her jaw and then to her lips, taking away her chance to protest, his hand already moving between her thighs.

Elliot felt her head nodding lightly through their kiss, but not breaking the contact, gaining confidence and determination in his mind, he started working on his magic.

***SVU***

With a little help from Ken they managed to get their killer. Comes out their victims were in fact killers with their "killer" HIV strain, infecting others and bringing them to their early graves.

Despite Elliot's urgency in coming back, he didn't come to work the next day. Instead he signed the papers Kathy had given him and decided it's time to see her. He'd avoided her as much as he could only meeting, when he's there to pick up kids or drop them off.

So there he was – ringing a bell to a house he called home for countless years with his soon to be ex-wife and their kids.

Kathy appeared on the door instantly. She smiled seeing Elliot and he returned the favor. She opened the door and let Elliot in.

"I heard you were sick. Good to see you're feeling better," she said.

"It was just a bug. Liv tends to make things sound way worse," Elliot brushed it off.

"Liv does a lot of things I'm sure," Kathy said, empathizing Olivia's nickname Elliot chose to use.

Elliot looked at Kathy seriously, sensing some sort of jealousy over Olivia, but that was not new.

"How are things? How are the kids?" Elliot asked, changing the subject.

"They're good. We're trying to adapt to these changes," Kathy said.

"Kathy, it's been a year," Elliot reasoned.

"Elliot, it's not like that is getting easier. Dickie and Lizzie are still in a need of father and after Maureen moved out – it's just a lot has changed," Kathy explained.

"You moved away. You left me," Elliot said bitterly.

"Because you made it impossible to stay with you," Kathy attacked.

Elliot turned his head away from her, trying to calm himself.

"If you really want something, you'll find a way," Elliot said simply, refusing to fight.

Kathy stayed silent.

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" Elliot asked, regretting the question just after he said it – he wasn't sure if he wants the answer.

"I've gone on a couple of dates," she said neutrally.

"Good. I'm happy for you," Elliot said sincerely.

Kathy nod, accepting his response. Both sides hoping to make this as easy as possible for the kids and also stay on speaking terms even after the divorce, after all they spent a long time together.

"I just came to drop of the papers," Elliot said, suddenly remembering the envelope he was holding in his hand.

He placed it on the table.

"You have kids every other weekend, but you can come to see them any other time you want. I'm not planning on taking them away from you," Kathy said, feeling he needed to hear it.

"I know. You wouldn't do that to me," Elliot replied.

Kathy let out a weak smile.

"The kids should be home soon, if you want to stay and spend some time with them," Kathy offered.

"I'd love to," Elliot accepted the offer. He really missed his kids these days.

Elliot took a seat on the couch. Kathy came to sit next to him. They stayed silent, looking at the table, where the end of their marriage was situated.

The silence was broken by Elliot's phone ringing.

"Yeah, Stabler," he answered.

"_Hey, El, it's me,"_ Olivia said on the other side.

"Do we have a case?" Elliot asked.

"_Yeah, I'm meeting vic in hospital. Fin and Munch should already be on scene_," Olivia explained.

"You want me to come to you?" Elliot asked.

"_Well, you're still on leave, but I thought you'd want to know_," Olivia said.

Elliot glanced at Kathy for a brief second and then turned his eyes back to the envelope.

"Liv, I came to talk to Kathy," Elliot said, wincing a little – Olivia is understanding, but telling that he's with his soon to be ex-wife to his girlfriend is not pleasant.

"_Oh, sorry for interrupting, I thought you were going there after kids are at home. I'll just get Cragen then_," Olivia said easily.

"Miscalculated the time," Elliot joked.

"_That sounds like you_," Olivia said with a smile.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way," Elliot promised.

"_Okay. I might not answer, because I might be with the vic and afterwards I'm going to the crime scene and then to her apartment. So I also wanted to let you know, that this might be a long night_," Olivia said, hinting that he should go to his place for the night.

The front door burst open and nagging twins ran inside, shouting for Elliot the moment they noticed him. Both of them lunged at him.

"Dickie and Lizzie are attacking me, I'm gonna hang up now. See you later," he said before Lizzie managed to take it away from him and drop it on the couch between Kathy and Elliot.

"_See you_," Olivia said, before she ended the call.

Kathy took a quick look at the phone, noticing how a contact formerly named Benson was replaced with Liv, as it was written on the screen along with her number. She couldn't help but wonder if the woman in question lied to her just a couple of days earlier and she was the one with Elliot now… It would make sense, but that would also bring the question if they ever crossed the line, when Elliot was still living in home.

Looking at the sparkle on their kids faces, she felt happy. Even if it's just for a moment, she felt like the family is together again, but she also was positive that she and Elliot had finished their long run.

***SVU***

Elliot walked to the squad room late the next evening. He had decided to take another day off, because he felt like he needed to be alone and Cragen was willing to let him stay home, besides it gave their Captain a reason to go on the field for a change.

To his great surprise the squad room was empty, a dim light came from Cragen's office, but other than that no-one else was there. He looked over at her desk and noticed that she didn't have her personal belongings there.

Absentmindedly he strolled to Cragen's office, knocking before entering.

"Elliot, I'm glad you're feeling better," Cragen said.

"I am good. I know you caught a case 2 days ago, where is everybody?" Elliot asked.

"Fin and Munch are running surveillance and I sent Olivia home a couple of hours ago," Cragen said easily.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked instantly.

Cragen chuckled and momentarily studied Elliot's features, finding worry written all over him.

"She's okay. She pulled two all nighters and she was practically sleeping behind her desk, so I took her home," Cragen explained.

"Tough case?" Elliot asked.

"Not tougher than any other. Our victim was having an affair with a married man, we're thinking his wife paid someone to rape the girlfriend," Cragen explained.

"Okay," Elliot replied.

"Go home Elliot, check on Olivia or sleep it off. Nothing happens today, but I probably need both you and Olivia on top of your game tomorrow," Cragen ordered.

"Night," Elliot said and walked out of the Captain's office with every intention to check up on Olivia. He registered Cragen's goodbye, but didn't look back.

He drove to Olivia's and walked to the fourth floor, using his key he let himself in. Even though he was positive, that Olivia was still trying to keep her eyes open, focused on the case; but he was relieved, when he found Olivia sleeping on the couch.

He dropped his keys and phone on the counter, took off his jacket and shoes and quietly walked to her, squatting by the couch. He pulled the blanket over her shoulders, but didn't remove his hand, instead he started rubbing circles on her shoulder with his thumb. He leaned in, lowering his head to hers and pressed his lips to her temple.

Olivia shifted a little, subconsciously angled her body towards Elliot and made a sound. Elliot brushed away some of the hair that fell to her face.

She turned again, mumbling in her sleep, "But I'm not a home wrecker."

Elliot shook his head – Olivia was never something like that. He watched her for a moment, letting her talk in her sleep. That's one thing he noticed, that she liked to talk in her sleep, more often after a stressful day or difficult case, though usually her talking was just unintelligible mumble, but from time to time he managed to catch, what she was saying. He also wasn't positive if she knew about her sleeping habit or not.

He studied her for longer period that is considered acceptable, which made him feel like creep. He decided, that she looked uncomfortable and he should take her to bed, so she could really rest. Elliot glanced over at the table where the casefile was situated – of course she fell asleep while trying to solve the case – that would also explain her sleeping on the couch.

Decided and done – he picked her up carefully and carried her to bed in bridal style. She didn't wake up, even didn't react to the stress in her sleeping environment – her position and location.

He placed her carefully on the bed, glad that she hadn't made bed so he doesn't have to pull the covers from underneath her, instead the blanket lay messily on his side, disregarded since the last time she spent the night here.

Elliot undid the button and zipper on her workpants and took them off along with the sweater and replaced the last with one of his t-shirts she had smoothly called hers the moment he decided to leave them in her apartment, not that he minds though.

He was confirmed by her deep slumber, when he could even undress her without any reaction from her. She did roll over, when he finished and covered her with the blanket, tucking her in like a child. He spent a moment watching her breathe in and out steadily, deep in the land of dreams, which were hopefully filled with butterflies and bunnies instead of the perps she faced every day.

Elliot chuckled, took off his jacket, loosened his blue tie and unbuttoned his shirt, then entered the bedroom to brush his teeth.

"El?"

Elliot went to the bedroom to find Olivia still sleeping, talking just in her sleep.

He spit and rinsed her mouth.

"Elliot."

He entered the bedroom again, finished undressing and sat on his side of the bed. He climbed under the covers and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you, El."

A beaming grin appeared on his face – she was even seeing him in her dreams and that gave him greater satisfaction than words can describe. He felt proud of himself, for making Olivia happy and in the process he found his long lost happiness too.

No, he didn't regret Kathy and his kids, he never could regret them, because he truly loves her. He couldn't have known then that after 15 years of marriage, he meets his true soulmate. He will always love Kathy at some degree, but he loves Olivia more. He's content, that he had the chance to meet his other half and that he has the chance to hold her in his arms. In a way Kathy plays big part in the meeting that happened in 1-6 over 7 years ago – he joined NYPD to feed her and Maureen. She is partly the reason he found Olivia, but he's positive that he would have found her anyway, because sometimes fate works in strange ways.

She became restless in his arms and rolled herself over towards the edge of the bed, out of his grip, mumbling something about the warmth.

Elliot sighed – yeah, he still needs to work on Olivia rolling away from him, but not today. Because for now, it's enough, she right here, on the other side of the bed wearing his t-shirt is enough.

"I love you, Liv," he whispers before closing his eyes.

And first time in the past days, his former life is wiped from his head, and instead thoughts about the days to come is running through his head, and he can't wait for them to start. Forever's gonna start tonight.


	11. 7,06 Raw

**7.06 Raw**

„Damn it, Elliot," Olivia cursed as she found her coffee container as empty as it was the day before and Elliot had promised to refill it.

„Yeah?" he asked from the bathroom – he had just finished his shower.

„You were supposed to buy coffee," she whined.

Elliot wrapped the towel around himself and came to the kitchen, his short hair dripping and his skin red from the hotness of the water.

"I forgot. We'll get some on our way in," he said.

Olivia shook her head and violently put the coffee container back to the shelf.

"Get dressed, we're already late," she ordered, looking at the time – they were already 15 minutes late and they weren't out of her apartment yet.

Wordlessly Elliot went to the bedroom and got out one of his suits and quickly got dressed. He let his tie hang loosely over his shoulders, while he was buttoning his shirt.

Olivia grabbed her phone, badge and gun, fixing her look to be ready to leave. Her phone vibrated and looking at the caller-ID – Cragen, she sighed.

"Benson," she answered.

"_You still working here or are you too busy playing house?"_ Cragen asked teasingly.

"I'm sorry Captain, we're on the way," Olivia said quickly.

"_Relax. I called because we have a case, a school shooting. I'll text you the address_," Cragen said his voice totally calm.

"We'll get to the scene," Olivia said.

"_Good_," Cragen replied.

"Bye," Olivia said her goodbye and hang up, "Princess, are you ready?" she shouted to Elliot.

Olivia swirled around and was surprised to find herself face to face with the so called Princess himself. She steadied herself by grabbing his forearms.

"What's our punishment?" Elliot asked, knowing she talked to Cragen.

"School shooting," she replied.

Her phone lighted up, indicating a new text message with address, which she read out to Elliot. She glanced over at Elliot critically, then placed her phone in the pocket and tied his tie and fixed the collar of his shirt.

He grabbed his jacket along with other belongings and they both rushed out of the apartment, which Olivia quickly locked.

They first drove to the precinct, took their SUV and drove to the school, stopping briefly for coffee which they emptied before they arrived at the scene, but quickly departed, when Olivia took a ride to the hospital and Cragen wanted Elliot to interview the kids, getting a different version from every kid.

***SVU***

Olivia got home, when Elliot was already asleep. She stayed in the hospital until she knew that both injured kids were going to make it. Absentmindedly she brushed her teeth, undressed and climbed to the bed. The shifting must have woken Elliot – he still is a marine and they are taught to sleep with one eye open.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Late," she replied, having not bothered with the time.

"Go to sleep," he ordered.

Olivia nod and turned her back to him, but despite of her exhausting she couldn't just fall asleep with a picture of that dead boy still in her mind.

"I can hear you thinking," he said after awhile.

Olivia acknowledged his curiosity, but decided to stay silent, hoping he'd drop it, but knowing Elliot he won't.

He scooted closer and placed his head on her shoulder and his arm around her – his way of breaking into her personal space and silently begging her to talk.

"It's just hard seeing someone so young being killed. The parents were devastated. They were having problems with conceiving and so they adopted to have a family and now their boy has been taken from them. No parent should bury their kid," Olivia said.

"And the best thing you can do is catch the son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did," Elliot said, placed a kiss on her cheek and caught her hand in his, enveloping her.

She let him invade her senses and drop it for a moment, because the one thing they haven't talked about was lurking everywhere around them – she wanted kids, but Elliot already has 4. The subject has never been touched, and frankly she was scared to do it.

"_If Kathy got pregnant again I'd shoot myself."_

He has said, that he doesn't want more kids, or something like that, but that is a deal breaker for her, because Olivia wants to be a mother more than anything and it is known that her clock is ticking pretty fast these days and it keeps on speeding up until it eventually stops and then it is too late.

So Olivia has been avoiding the subject and she'll keep on ignoring it, because she's not ready to give Elliot up just yet. Only time will tell if they'll survive that one unspoken issue or not, but until that time comes she plans on enjoying the feeling of not coming home to empty apartment and she has to admit, it's nice to wake up to the sound of loved one's calm breathing. It's something she has gotten used to.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Night," he replied with a yawn.

She was tired and got to the half-asleep state in no time, and just like always she grew extremely restless, but calmed down the moment he released his grip on her and rolled to his side.

Yeah, he was going to have to work on that eventually, because unlike Olivia, Elliot slept the best on those rare occasions, when she was wrapped in his arms, but he has time to fix that.

A grin creaked on his face, when the familiar mumble started coming from the other side yet again, as unintelligible it was, Elliot found it comfortable, soothing even and on those seldom moments he could make out the words, he got a glimpse into her mind – his way of learning what she told him, and probably never will, but it's okay.

***SVU***

They had arrested Star Morrison along and brought Kyle Ackerman in, both waiting to be interrogated. Munch and Fin were stuck with a teenager, who had as much hatred towards non-whites as Third Reich's leaders themselves. Olivia and Elliot got Star Morrison, who shared the hate and refused to give nothing away, but nothing could compare with the main man himself – Brian Ackerman, the leader of a hate group called RAW – Revolution Aryan Warriors. They also found that Kyle Ackerman has his own site and to their great dismay, Hitlerjugend is still here and growing, even thought the leader has been dead since May 1945.

While the team is racial various and some members had to take insults, their unpleasant confrontations were repaid, when they got a lead, that lead to Brannon Le Redding – their shooter. Brannon was also a true neo-Nazi with swastikas all over his apartment and "Mein Kampf" as nightstand book and RaHoWa tattooed on his back.

This case just keeps on getting better…

And even as Brannon looked rather dumb, he got himself a lawyer before Olivia and Elliot could talk to him, so Casey was up. The irony was that his lawyer was a Jew.

***SVU***

Elliot and Casey got enough from Star and Brannon to get Brian Ackerman to trial and everybody silently let out a breath they had been keeping since this started. The case hit everybody in their own way – Elliot kept on thinking if one of his kids was shot, Olivia was in disbelief to find that such people still exist and act right under her nose, Cragen had been debating the whole time how to take Munch and Fin off the case for their own sake, but doing that he'd be considered racist and of course Munch, Fin and Huang were put in the line of fire with their race. Nothing about it was pretty, but they could survive this.

Elliot closed the file in front of him and slammed it against his desk.

"A tree had to die so you can write things down and even now you're not satisfied, what's wrong with you?" Munch asked.

"This case," Elliot said with anger.

"El, this is almost over, relax," Olivia said calmly.

Elliot turned to Olivia, studied her face for a moment, but except the bags under her eyes and the sleepiness written all over it, he couldn't find even a trace of hatred for the crime in there.

"How can you be so calm while there are neo-Nazis killing innocent children for some idiotic racial war? Don't you have any feelings left or are you one of them?" he asked angrily, instantly regretting saying anything.

"How dare you, you son of a bitch?" Olivia said, obviously in disbelief that Elliot could accuse her of something like that.

Their loud voices and general silence covering the room guaranteed that all eyes were on them, including Fin and Munch, who were already disturbed enough, but even though they knew about their co-workers' views, both were anticipating to find out how this will end.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said, yeah he made a mistake.

"I can't believe you," Olivia said, her voice calm again, she turned her head to the side and took a deep breath, then turned back to Elliot with fire in her eyes, "I'm not indifferent. I have to put my personal feelings to side and recuse myself from this case on personal level, because I'm wearing a gun and I do want to use it to kill them, starting with the one sitting in our cage. So yeah, I don't let my anger get the best of me, because otherwise I'd be sitting in jail right next to them."

Elliot was suddenly taken back by her comment and he felt stupid for even taking her coldness in the wrong way, just because he couldn't control his anger, doesn't mean that others can't.

"And I refuse to be the one you're taking your anger out on," she added, grabbed her coat and left the squad room.

"Liv…" he said weakly, but she was already out of hearing radius.

"Well, I'm up for a drink," Fin said, changing the topic.

"I could use one," Munch agreed.

Both detectives turned to Elliot, who focused on the doors, where Olivia walked through a moment ago.

"Elliot, are you coming?" Fin asked.

The detective in question turned towards Fin, his face confused for a moment as if he was trying to pull himself from the trance, and then nod.

"Yeah, I could use a drink," he said distractedly.

The three of them packed up their desks and left for a bar just across the street. Everybody ordered themselves a beer and sat down on their usual spot at the back of the bar.

"So, Tiger, how's it going?" Fin asked Elliot.

"Seriously, you want to talk about Liv?" Elliot was curious.

Munch sent a quick glance at Fin, then to Elliot and sipped his beer for a moment before replying.

"Well it's either that or we talk about the case and I for once am so sick of this case already that I'd rather be stuck in a closed room with one of them, than discuss this with you," Munch replied, letting them know, that no-one is to bring up the current case.

"Besides we all know how marines love to share their experiences," Fin added.

Elliot took a moment, he knew Olivia wouldn't appreciate him sharing details about their relationship with the other detectives, but he also knew she'd probably talk about him to Casey and Melinda, plus he was positive that everything he says won't leave this table.

"So what do you want to know?" Elliot asked, agreeing to share details about his relationship.

Fin had a clever smile on his face.

"How are you two?" Fin asked.

"We're good. I probably won't be allowed in her apartment tonight, but other than that we're good," Elliot said.

"I gotta say, if I was Liv, I would have dumped you long ago," Munch said, voicing his opinion, but also trying to put some sense into Elliot's head.

"I'm not that bad," Elliot was quick to protest.

"No, you just keep on accusing her of everything, even though most of the time she has nothing to do with it. You gotta get your anger under control, man," Fin explained.

"I know, I know. Maybe I should quit, because work seems to trigger my anger," Elliot said.

"What you'll be then? Mall security? Private detective?" Munch asked.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, not giving an answer, because he didn't have one.

"Actually I've been curious, what is Liv like. You know, the real Olivia, because we only get to see the badass detective Benson," Munch asked.

Elliot laughed, sipped his beer and glared at Munch.

"You know, she's not that different, besides our work gives us limited time to spend it together outside the work. To think of it, I do want to spend more time with her, but then again it's nice learning new things about her even now. But what I know is that she's pretty amazing," Elliot said.

"The sex must be really hot if she has him wrapped around her fingers," Fin said to Munch, but loud enough for Elliot to hear.

"Yeah, Stabler, how is our detective in bed?" Munch asked with a smirk.

"Is she as good as you imagined?" Fin asked.

"Does she do things you never dreamt of?"

"How much of a wildcat is she?"

Elliot shook his head and laughed as the questions just kept on coming.

"She's even better," Elliot said, shutting them up.

As Elliot refused to take the topic any further, the male detectives settled for exchanging stories of their women from previous relationships and in general, but every now and then they came back to their mutual friend, and to the guy, who knew the named woman the best.

"Man, I'd kill to have a woman in my life right now," Fin said after his n+1'th beer.

"Women are from devil, they will take everything you give and then they leave you out to dry. That's what I've learned from all of my marriages," Munch said.

"I'm pretty sure my ex still hates me," Fin agreed.

"I guess my soon-to-be-ex-wife doesn't hate me that much, I still have custody," Elliot said.

Both Munch and Fin looked at Elliot for a good measure, then at each other and said in unison "She will."

"Specially when she finds out you've been dating Olivia with whom, I'm sure, she suspected you were sleeping long before," Munch said.

"Hell, half of the precinct thought that," Fin added.

Elliot drowned her beer and waved with his hands.

"I never, not once, cheated on Kathy. First time I allowed myself to think about her was during the separation," Elliot defended himself.

"But you can't prove it," Munch said and tilted his head to the side, trying to look compassionate, because even though he could believe Elliot, not that he had confirmation of Elliot's statement, but women usually see what they want to see.

"Kathy knows I was faithful to her," Elliot said confidently.

"I wouldn't be that sure. The way she eyed Olivia a few days ago, I'd say she was trying to make Olivia confess, it's like she knew, but for some weird reason they want us or the other woman to admit it," Fin said, breaking some of Elliot's confidence.

"Liv's not the other woman," Elliot said through his gritted teeth.

"Easy man, my point is, Kathy was trying to get the truth out of Olivia. There was something about the way she kept on looking at your new lover, though there is no doubt that Olivia could handle your ex – she does spend her days chasing and interrogating perps," Fin explained.

"Why do we always come back to my love life?" Elliot asked.

"Because you're the only one getting some and still trying to make it work," Munch explained.

Fin protested at the statement, but even he had to admit Munch was telling the truth.

"It's bad enough being a detective's wife, but detective who works sex-crimes – that's a deal breaker," Munch continued.

"Try narcotics. I spent most of the time undercover and even if I was home, I was always so tired, so I guess I really can't blame Terry for wanting a divorce," Fin said.

"It's not easy for Casey or Olivia either, men don't seem to find catching rapists very attractive," Elliot interrupted.

"Maybe that's the reason we only have one female detective. I mean we had Monica too, but that was so long time ago. Maybe they can't handle the pressure and the nature of the crime that well," Munch offered.

"Cassidy couldn't either. I think it depends more on a person than gender," Elliot said.

"True," Munch admitted, "But then again Casey has to play nice in court, it's not exactly the same and SVU is too deep in Olivia's blood, so she can't quit," he added.

"I guess there's something wrong with us, because otherwise we would have quit a long time ago," Elliot came to conclusion.

"Here's to the sick bastards aka us," Fin said and lifted his glass.

"Fighting against even sicker bastards," Munch added.

Fin, Elliot and Munch clicked their glasses and each took a generous sip of the liquid.

"Maybe you can hook up with Casey, then you can have a woman, who gets the job and is attractive also," Munch said to Fin.

Elliot laughed, but quieted it down after getting glares from the other men.

"I don't know. I mean maybe Casey's not my type," Fin turned the suggestion down politely.

"What about Liv?" Munch continued.

"Leave Liv out of it, she's mine," Elliot said possessively.

"Easy Tiger, she's not my type anyway," Fin said calmly.

Still Elliot glared Fin, for what seemed an eternity, and then focused on his beer, seemingly satisfied with Fin's response.

"So, Stabler, now that you're divorced… When are getting married again?" Munch asked.

Elliot looked intensely at the older detective, folded his hands on the table and turned his eyes down.

"You know with Liv, I'll always come second to the job. I'm merely a lover, while she's married to the job, maybe one day, correction: hopefully one day, I'll be able to come first," Elliot answered, not even thinking about another marriage at this point – Olivia didn't seem eager to get married either.

"No offence man, but I don't think Liv's ready to give up SVU for you, but lucky for you, you are also a part of her job," Fin expressed his opinion.

Elliot nod – yeah, she is married to the job, but even though he comes second, he plays a big part in her job as his duty is to protect her and he is her partner on and off duty. He is the man in her life and lucky for him, he's the only one.

When Elliot felt his head getting dizzy, he decided to leave, followed by Fin and Munch. Munch hailed a cab, Fin made some calls and went the other way, leaving Elliot alone. His first choice was to go to Olivia's, but he decided against it, since she seemed to need some time to cool off, his apartment was also out of question since it was too far to walk and he didn't like cabs anyway, so he decided to head back to precinct and catch his sleep in crib.

***SVU***

The court was in session with Munch and Elliot there, while Olivia and Fin stayed in to finish up the paperwork, Olivia had barely exchanged few sentences with Elliot since he accused her of being insensitive. She didn't discuss the matter with Fin either, so the squad room was oddly quiet for once, with just some detectives and officers occasionally passing by, Cragen giving directions and quiet small talk going on between officers.

"Olivia, Fin," Cragen shouted from the door of his office, his breathing labored and something obviously wrong, when the called detectives focused on their boss, "There was a shooting at the court, Elliot and Munch are on their way to the Bellevue."

Olivia and Fin were up from their seats, already grabbing their belongings.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Kyle Ackerman started the shooting, Brannon is dead, so is one court officer, the other one is critical, so is Judge Skyler, but Kyle and another member of RAW, who used a fake badge and smuggled in the gun, are dead," Cragen said, "Munch and Elliot are not critical."

Both Fin and Olivia nod.

"And Star Morrison is an FBI agent, she killed Kyle before he could kill Elliot," Cragen added.

Olivia gasped for air, fear written all over her face.

"Liv, you need to talk to Brian Ackerman, go see, what exactly went down there, Fin get to the hospital," Cragen ordered, causing Olivia to open her mouth in protest, but the Captain beat her, "Liv, it's not negotiable, go see him and then to the hospital."

Defeated, Olivia walked out of the squad room, hoping to get it done fast, so she could go see Elliot sooner.

"Give me status report, when you get there," Cragen said to Fin and got back into his office, not caring that his detective will probably violate every traffic law to get to the hospital.

Fin rushed out of the precinct and just as Cragen thought, he drove as someone was chasing him, causing some panic on the streets, but he gave no second thought. He made a quick stop to get Munch his favorite shake, but after a short drive he finally arrived at the Bellevue. Flashing hid badge, he got in along with the information that the Judge had died.

***SVU***

Processing the scene and facing Brian Ackerman along with some other witnesses, including Casey, took Olivia much longer than she had hoped, so it was already getting late, when she got to the hospital. The nurses informed her about the condition of the Judge and also that Munch was shot in the ass and will be okay, same goes for Elliot. She was also told, that Elliot was okay and already asking to be released.

Elliot was awake, when Olivia got to his room. She politely knocked on the door before entering, even though it was wide open.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"Liv," he replied.

Olivia came to his bedside and before she gave him a chance to say anything, she lowered herself to him and pressed her lips to his firmly, sitting on the bedside in the process.

"Don't you ever try dying again," she almost threatened him, after pulling apart.

"I'll do my best," he said, a smile appearing on his face.

"You'd better," she said, kissing him again.

Elliot wrapped his good hand around her, careful with the I.V., but glad to be alive and of course happy to finally see Olivia. After breaking the kiss, their heads stayed close before Olivia pulled away.

"Has anyone called your kids?" Olivia asked.

"No, I also changed my emergency contact person to you," Elliot informed Olivia.

"El…" she started.

"Liv, it's just a flesh wound, I'm getting discharged soon and I don't wanna worry them," Elliot reasoned.

Olivia decided not to push the subject further, so she stayed silent. Elliot shifted in the bed and moved towards the edge, making room for Olivia.

"Just lie down here, you're exhausted," he instructed.

Olivia obeyed, getting comfortable by his side, her head over his chest and his arm around her shoulders.

Elliot asked the details about the shooting along with the aftermath, learning from Fin that Olivia was in charge of getting the clear picture about the events and deceased, he had already learned about Munch's condition.

They also vaguely discussed his accusations and the fight both wanted to forget, glad that the case is finally over.

The exhaustion from the day did it job and they fell asleep, even though it was only 7 pm, so when the night nurse did her rounds, she found them sleeping peacefully and she didn't have the heart to kick Olivia out – visiting hours were long over. Instead he checked his I.V., changed the fluids and covered them with extra blanket they keep in the drawers, and let the exhausted detectives sleep, shutting off the lamp and closing the door after herself.

***SVU***

The clock was almost 9 pm, when Maureen Stabler rushed to the hospital. She had gone to the precinct to see Elliot after she heard about the shooting through a friend working in the courthouse, but Cragen had told him that Elliot was in the hospital. Maureen had run out before Cragen could tell her, that Elliot's injury was not dangerous.

So she walked to the nurse's station, where the same night nurse, who had checked on Elliot before, was sitting.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked obviously distraught girl.

"I'm looking for my father, Elliot Stabler," Maureen said.

"He's already asleep," the nurse answered.

"Oh… What's his condition?" Maureen demanded.

"GSW to the left hand, but we took the bullet out and he is healing nicely, we expect him to make the full recovery," the nurse said.

Maureen calmed visibly after getting a good news about his father.

"Can I see him?" she asked shyly.

The nurse smiled and nod telling the room number – he didn't see any harm letting a daughter see her father, when – who she assumed was her mother – was already there.

"Your mother is also there," the nurse added.

Maureen looked at the nurse quizzically, knowing about the divorce and not quite believing that her mother was notified, especially if the injury wasn't serious and Kathy hadn't called her. Deep in her thoughts she wondered to the room and entered quietly.

She didn't turn on the lights, but she knew instantly, that it was not her mother, sleeping peacefully with her father. Curious and on the edge of being furious about her father moving on so quickly, she approached the bed and recognized his father's partner.

Elliot had adapted the ability to hear every sound, even in his sleep, during his time with the Marines and so he was already alert, when he heard the door opening. He opened his eyes and saw his eldest daughter standing by his bedside.

Maureen didn't notice Elliot opening his eyes, because she was processing the idea of Elliot and Olivia together, at least she assumed they were together now. Truthfully she could have seen it coming and for awhile she thought Elliot was having an affair with his partner, but growing older, she realized that her father wouldn't do that to her mother, but now after separation and divorce…

"Maureen," Elliot whispered, causing Maureen to focus on him.

"Dad," she said in surprise – she had thought that he was asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked bluntly.

Maureen quietly took a chair and sat down in it.

"I heard about the shooting, wanted to make sure that you're okay," Maureen said as if it was obvious – her father had been shot after all.

"Just a flesh wound, I'll be okay," Elliot whispered and offered a smile to Maureen.

She nod and swallowed, "I was really scared for a moment," she confessed and grabbed a hold of Elliot's wounded hand.

Elliot smiled again, but didn't say anything.

"How's school?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Maureen shrugged and simply said that everything was okay. "The nurse said, that my mother was here," she said, changing the topic.

Elliot looked pained for a moment – it's not how he wanted his kids to find out.

"I'm sorry, Mo-mo," he said sincerely, glancing at Olivia.

"So, you're now dating your partner?" She asked warily.

Elliot nod, but the slightest movement caused Olivia to react and she stirred, mumbled something and tried to roll away, but Elliot kept his hand firm around her, and she settled back against his chest.

"I guess if she makes you happy, I should be happy for you," Maureen said after considering the situation.

"She does. But you gotta understand nothing changes, I'm still your father and I love you very much," Elliot said firmly.

"I know, dad," Maureen said, she was old enough to understand the situation.

The silence was disrupted once again by Olivia mumbling against Elliot's chest, though he could make out some words, it seemed to be some regular non-sense she quite often voiced.

"She's a talker," Maureen commented.

Elliot chuckled and agreed, but he had grown to love those unintelligible mumbles of hers, it actually felt odd, when she slept without mumbling something.

"We could get together tomorrow, so we can talk about things," Elliot suggested.

"Sounds great, dad, I'll be free after 4 pm," Maureen said.

"Remember the pizza place we used to go every Tuesday, we could go there," Elliot said.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," Maureen agreed with a smile.

Elliot nod, mirroring his daughter's smile.

She got up from the chair and released his hand, ready to leave.

"And Maureen, one more thing – I haven't told your mom or anyone else about Liv yet," he said awkwardly, telling your daughter to keep a secret is not always that pleasant.

Maureen nod, understanding Elliot's request and left the room as quietly as she entered it, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone once again.

For some reason Elliot felt satisfied seeing his daughter and telling her about Olivia, though it wasn't that much of telling as confirming, but somehow it seemed like a good start to tell his kids and Kathy about his new relationship.

Olivia weakly said Elliot's name along with some of her regular mumble and shifted again, accidentally hitting Elliot's GSW, forcing him to curse.

"El?" she asked, stirring.

"It's okay, go back to sleep," he hushed and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too," he replied naturally.

Half-conscious Olivia moved again, positioning herself more on him, which Elliot gladly welcomed, he loved the feeling of Olivia being so close to him, in a way it gave him security about the relationship, but also satisfied his need to possess her.

A grin appeared on his face, when he realized, that the small hospital bed is just what he needs to get Olivia snuggled to close to him, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it, even if they were in the hospital and he had just gotten shot.

***SVU***

Elliot was going to be discharged the next day, but Olivia slipped out before he was. She went home, changed and got back to the precinct, trying to solve this mystery, because some things didn't add up. That's when Dana Lewis came to play and gave her the answers she'd been looking for – the Whitlocks ordered a hit on their adoptive son for the insurance money.

Case closed, a mountain of paperwork to do and then they can put this case behind them, she decided to start, to get it out of her hair faster, plus she wanted to get home early with Elliot partly disabled.

"Liv, you got a minute?" Casey said walking in the precinct.

Olivia nod and followed Casey up to the lounge.

"What's up?" she asked the ADA.

"How do you deal with it every day?" Casey asked.

"With rapists?" Olivia asked clarification.

Casey shook her head and looked the floor in front of her, then turned back to Olivia and spoke.

"With being held at gunpoint? A possibility that you might get killed the next moment?" she asked.

Olivia took a moment to collect her thoughts, trying to find a way to give her friend some answer, that might be helpful, but coming up with empty.

"You don't. After awhile you don't think about it, but when something happens you feel scared, maybe even overpowered, but it will pass. You think about the oath you took a long time ago and find salvation in knowing that every day you make this city a safer place, but everything comes with a sacrifice. But nothing prepares one for when you're held at gunpoint," Olivia offered.

"I keep seeing it my dreams, but then Kyle doesn't let me go, he pulls the trigger and I realized that I'm not ready to die," Casey confessed.

Olivia put his hand on Casey's shoulder, trying to offer comfort.

"Come to my place after work. We'll have a girl's night, loosen the stress, God knows we need it," Olivia said.

"Yeah," Casey agreed.

Olivia nod, and changed the topic, talking about random things with Casey, because even if she's not a special victim, she's a friend in need and apparently Olivia has come across a lot of victims and every time she has tried to help them.

***SVU***

"I can't believe he actually did that," Casey said laughing.

"I know," Olivia said, also laughing.

"I never would have picked Elliot to be scared of a woman," Casey continued.

"Guess, I'm that scary," Olivia said.

They clicked their glasses of wine and laughed over Elliot on Olivia's couch. The TV was playing, giving them background noise and also avoids awkward silences from happening.

"How was your date with… whatever-his-name-is?" Olivia asked, trying to remember the name of a guy, but failed miserably.

"Way too interested in sex-crimes and that's a deal breaker," Casey said.

"Can't believe we both have managed to stumble across these guys," Olivia said.

Casey nod and emptied her glass of wine. Olivia was already opening another bottle, since they had finished the first one, though mainly Casey was doing the heavy drinking.

"But you managed to find your Prince Charming and that means I still have hope," Casey said hopefully.

"There are good guys out there, for example Fin and Munch and Cragen and then that tall lawyer guy Langan," Olivia listed.

Casey gave Olivia the best stare she could make and rolled her eyes, looking away.

"Seriously? Munch? Cragen?" Casey questioned.

Olivia laughed for a good measure.

"They're experienced," Olivia explained.

Both women laughed again.

"You realize that all of the guys working in SVU are divorced?" Casey pointed out.

"Funny, isn't it?" Olivia replied, having never thought about it, even though Cragen was a widow, but all of them had been married, but aren't anymore, except Elliot, whose divorce was still pending.

As the topic shifted from men to work and free time, the bottle emptied faster than the last one. Somehow Olivia and Casey managed to get back to talking about Elliot, in which case Olivia had the upper hand in talking about her partner.

"I think Elliot could use a woman like you. Maybe you can treat his stubbornness and the way he tends to lose his temper. You could save me and Cragen a lot of unnecessary work," Casey said.

"You got that wrong, I don't think he's treatable," Olivia laughed.

Before Casey to respond, a key was placed on a lock and door opened with a click – Elliot came in. He was surprised to be welcomed by laughter coming from the living room couch, where Casey and Olivia were situated.

"Think I missed the memo about the party," Elliot said closing and locking the door.

"I think I missed the memo of you dropping by," Olivia deadpanned, causing Elliot to stay silent.

"I can go, if you want to," Elliot said, hoping she'd say no and let him stay.

Olivia shook her head, smile appearing on her face once again.

"Yeah, Stabler, stay so we can discuss you while you're here," Casey announced smartly.

Elliot looked confused for a moment, then fear appeared on his face, only to be replaced with a cocky grin.

"You can talk, you can watch, but you can't touch," he grinned.

Casey pouted, while Elliot strolled by the couch and came to stand behind Olivia. He bended over, placed his hands on her shoulders, showing possession, and kissed her hair.

"You made your point, now get out of here," Casey demanded.

Elliot grinned and then announced that he was going to take a shower, leaving his co-workers alone once again. Soon the bathroom door closing and locking was heard along with the running water.

Casey and Olivia went back to discussing men, Elliot and the past love life of both of them, but when the second bottle of wine was empty, Casey decided to go home – she had to work the next day and having a hangover was not helping putting away sex offenders.

Olivia cleaned up the glasses and threw away the empty pizza box along with empty bottles. Elliot appeared back in the kitchen corner, towel wrapped around his waist and hands crossed, he leaned by the wall watching her.

"So what did you decide about me?" he asked.

Olivia nearly dropped the glasses she was holding because she didn't hear him approaching.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," she complained, but didn't turn around.

Elliot shrugged and came to stand strictly behind her, his hands moving around her waist. Olivia leaned in the touch, but looking down she noticed his hand in cast and was reminded of the shooting that went down just mere 24 hours ago.

"How's Maureen doing?" Olivia asked, remembering he was out with his daughter.

"She's doing good, but it was good to catch up," Elliot said.

Olivia nod.

"She also knows about us," he said neutrally.

Olivia jumped as if she'd been burned, she left Elliot's embrace and turned around, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't think you were going to tell your kids just yet. They must be thinking I'm a slut for getting in bed with their father the minute he's single again. Are they hating me? No, don't answer that she hates me. I can't do this yet, I need time to prepare myself. You prick, you should have told me about your intentions…" Olivia rambled, but he was cut off, when Elliot kissed her, successfully shutting her up, even though she looked adorable rambling like that.

She shoved his chest, breaking the contact and staring at him intensely.

"Why'd you tell her without consulting me first?" Olivia demanded.

"I didn't," Elliot said simply, "She came by the hospital last night, you were asleep and she's old enough to figure the rest," he elaborated.

Olivia hit him again.

"Hey, take it easy. She's not mad. Maureen is a smart woman, she's not happy about the divorce, but she's mature enough to understand the bigger picture and she's even content with the developments in our relationship," Elliot said, his voice calm in contrast to hers.

"You should have told me," Olivia said, still freaked about the new information.

"Relax, it's okay. My kids adore you," Elliot tried to soothe the storm.

In contrast to work situations, where Elliot got more often riled up and Olivia was tasked to calm him down, outside work it was vice versa.

Olivia crossed her hands and stayed silent, being put in a situation she never wanted to be in the first place. She'd been thinking about Elliot's kids and their reaction to the relationship pretty much since it started.

"Liv, it's gonna be okay," he assured her, his good hand going to her waist, pulling her lightly. He kissed her again, coaxing her out of her foul mood by reminding her why they're together in the first place and silently confessing his feelings once again. And she let him, replying the same things in silent communication they have mastered in time.

Sharing the slow kiss they headed towards the bedroom, breaking apart only when Elliot pushed her against the wall instead of through the door, but he found her lips again, when they were in the bedroom and he kept on directing her to the bed.

He put some distance between them, trying to unbutton her shirt, but found it hard using just one hand, so she helped him undress her.

She got under the sheets, Elliot right behind her after dropping his towel to the chair. She initiated the continuous kiss this time, but when he deepened it and attempted to roll himself over her, but she stopped him.

"You got shot yesterday," she said seriously.

"Just a flesh wound, Liv, I'm fine," he assured her, letting his fingers absentmindedly run over her body. "I'm fine," he repeated for good measure.

Olivia nod, satisfied with his answer, and he kissed her again, determined to make love to the woman by his side.

"Just tell me if you hurt yourself, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, both knowing that that's not going to happen and apparently Elliot didn't care about his injured hand as much as he did for making her lose control and also relieving the dull ache in his lower abdomen.

***SVU***

**Yeah, finally managed to finish this between learning about plate tectonics and trying to understand the dynamic movements of groundwater – the last one being special pain in my a** since I'm not a physics expert and probably skipped a little too much of maths too.. **

**And the premiere was good, so to say, but that's not what got me excited, instead Mariska Hargitay implied that baby Noah needs a father and suggester Meloni's Stabler, to which Meloni responded that he was open to returning… Gosh, that would be amazing to bring Stabler back to be Olivia's baby daddy… Yay!**

**And of course you know your opinion is valuable as well as suggestions etc…**

**And enjoy the fall, at least I am **** .**

**L.**


End file.
